


Through Children's Eyes

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Adoption, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Child Abandonment, Christmas, Custody Battle, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, False Accusations, False Memories, Hand Job, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, References to Illness, Single Parent Harry Potter, Single Parents, St Mungo's Hospital, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Teddy makes a new friend at school which turns Harry's life upside down.Everything he once thought he knew is tilted on its axis.Will the Boy Who Lived be willing to take a chance on love? Even if it does come from an unlikely source.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3... I've posted this story on AFFO and it seemed to go down well, so I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> In this story everything that happened in DH happened but of course it ignores the epilogue and there is the little fact that I've been a little generous with Scorpius's date of birth making him only a year younger than Teddy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.

The day started like every other day, awake by seven fifteen. Harry had just fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed before his day truly started. Stepping out of the shower he waved his wand to dry both his hair and body. Back in his room he dressed in his well worn blue jeans and a simple cotton t-shirt. It was seven twenty-five by the time he made it down to the kitchen and switched on the kettle. Two slices of bread were added to the toaster and a colourful plastic plate was laid on the kitchen table along with a small glass of milk. 

 

As his watch ticked past the six Harry headed back upstairs taking two steps at a time, on the first landing he entered the room opposite his. Using his wand to cast a gentle light around the room he approached the bed and gave the body underneath the blue covers a shake, "Come on sleepyhead time to get up." Harry received a little moan in response. "Time to get up or we are going to be late for school." 

"Do I have to?" Came a small voice from under the blankets.

"We talked about this yesterday Ted, you were excited."

"I don't want to go now. I want to stay here with you." 

"I've got to go to work. So unless you plan on staying home alone you need to go to school." 

 

There was no response and Harry didn't press him. Maybe two minutes passed before watery eyes peeped out from under the cover. "You won't forget about me and leave me there will you?" Harry wrapped his arm around the small boy.

"Oh Ted, of course I'm not going to forget you. I'll be there at lunchtime to pick you up. I won't be late I promise. Afterwards shall we go to the park?" Teddy's little dark head nodded.

"Well let's go and have breakfast, then we’ll get ready for school and later we'll go to the park." 

"Okay. Can I have jam on my toast?" Harry couldn't help but smile at his small godson. He always had jam on his toast.

"Course you can. Right come on your toast is ready." 

 

By ten past eight breakfast had been eaten and Teddy was now dressed in his new school uniform. He looked so small in it. Tiny but adorable in his miniature uniform. He wore dark grey shorts with long socks and black lace up shoes. He wore a burgundy and pale blue striped tie against a pale blue shirt. His navy blue school jumper was a little big but nothing that a quick resizing charm couldn't fix. Completing the look was a burgundy blazer and a grey cap. 

 

He looked too grown up. A small lump caught in his throat as he stood to look at Teddy who was ready to go. Teddy was still only four, at least for a couple more months but today he was starting at a wizard prep-school. The choice between sending him to a muggle school and a magical school was a no-brainer. The prep school was the best in the area and he knew he would excel there. Harry wasn't ashamed that it was his name that got Teddy offered a place at the prestigious school. It was probably the only time he was glad it did. He just wanted the best for the lad and if his name got him that then this once he’d use it. He had however refused the offer for free schooling because of his name, he’d pay like everyone else. Remus and Tonks had left money for their son's upbringing but Harry refused to touch it, that money was there for Teddy once he was older. He had enough money of his own that even with the high school costs it didn't even make a dent in his small fortune. "Shall we take a photograph for Granny? And then we'll be on our way." 

 

Reluctantly Harry let go of Teddy's hand and watched him walk into class with his new teacher. He didn't even look back and wave at him. He knew he'd be fine and have a brilliant morning but that still didn't mean that it was easy watching him go. 

 

Teddy had been living with Harry for almost his entire life. After the war Harry had set about fixing up Grimmauld Place, making it habitable. By the time the autumn came around the Victorian townhouse had a new life breathed into it. The old Black family objects had gone. Magical exterminators had rid all numbers of pests. The family tapestry had been restored and added to to reflect the true Black family. The ever so charming portrait of Sirius's mother was gone thanks to a little help from the Ministry. At the same time Harry had finished the renovations Andromeda had had a stroke. She hated that she could no longer look after Teddy on her own so he came to live with him. After several months in St Mungos recovering Andromeda was let home. She had almost full use of her left hand now but she didn't feel comfortable being Teddy's full time guardian. He needed someone young to run around with. That's what she'd told Harry when they discussed Teddy's living arrangements. So Teddy stayed living with Harry. The papers were filed with the Ministry and Harry became the legal guardian of his godson. 

 

The idea of starting Auror training was pushed back Harry couldn't raise a baby and train at the same time. It was only several months later when he was talking to Ron about his training did Harry realise that he was glad he hadn't joined. There was no fight left in him. He'd lost his childhood, his adolescent years to fighting, he'd had enough. 

 

Looking after Teddy was enough he'd always presumed that he'd get a job once Ted was at school and he didn't need him as much. That was the plan. At least until George asked him to help out at the shop a couple of mornings a week. Up until today Teddy had gone to either Molly's or Andromeda's for the two mornings a week while he helped George out. Working at the shop was a laid back affair. His job was to deal with stock and help customers. That was it. Okay it wasn't the most exciting job in the world and it in no way pushed him but he was helping family out. It didn't matter that he wasn't climbing the career ladder as Hermione would put it. For now he was happy. He still had a few weeks before Teddy would be in full time education. They called theses first few weeks transition weeks where they just do mornings before slowly introducing the full school day. He'd worry about finding a full time job then.

 

Harry arrived in Diagon Alley and let himself into Weasleys's Wizard Wheezes via the back door. George was already there a cup of coffee in  hand, he handed over another to Harry. "So how was it? Any tears?" 

Harry took a sip of the hot amber liquid before answering. "He was fine went straight in. He looked adorable." 

"I bet he did but I was on about you. Did you hold it together?" 

"Oh haha! I was fine. It still okay to leave ten minutes early so I can pick him up?" 

"Sure it is. Right I'm going to start testing the new Halloween products you okay to open up?" 

"No problem I'll give you a shout if I need anything." 

 

For the longest time it was strange  seeing George without Fred. But George had been determined that the joke shop was to be a success as a way to honour Fred's name and memory. He had done just that. George threw everything he had into it. He worked hard everyday designing and developing new products. The store not only ran as a physical shop but as a mail order business too. Just Last year he had married Angelina Johnson. As if the running of the shop in Fred's name wasn't enough with a baby of their own on his way George was determined to provide the best life he could for his family.

 

 

At twelve twenty Harry handed over to George and made his way to Teddy's school, 'Manor House Preparatory School for young Witches and Wizards'. He made small talk with other parents in the playground while they waited for dismissal. At half past they waited near the class doors they had been shown at orientation and were met by two smiling teachers. One by one the children were dismissed to their waiting adult until it was Teddy's turn. "Uncle Harry!" He waved excitedly from the doorway. Harry approached the door and was greeted by the teacher with a shy smile.

"Hi Mr Potter. Teddy here has had a really good morning." 

"I got a special sticker for being a good friend." Teddy proudly confessed.

"That he did. You can tell Uncle Harry all about it on your way home. See you tomorrow young man." 

"Bye Miss Frost." Harry said goodbye too and took Teddy's bag off him and the little boy slipped his hand in his uncle's. 

 

"So you were a friend to someone? That was nice of you." 

"It was at playtime. He was sat on his own, so I sat with him and we played a game together." Harry couldn't hide his smile, Teddy truly was a special little boy.

"That was really nice of you. What's your new friends name? Perhaps we can ask him round to play after school one day."

"Can we? He hasn't got any brothers to play with so I think he'd like that." Teddy's brow furrowed, "I can't remember his name. It was a hard name to 'member." 

"Well that's okay. You can just ask him again tomorrow. Maybe you can see if he has a nickname you can call him that's easier to remember?" 

"Okay. Are we going to the park now?"

"Yes. I promised didn't I. Oh and Uncle George sent you some sweets to celebrate your first day. You can have one after you finish playing."

 

Ten minutes later they arrived at a Teddy's favourite park and the little boy was eager to run off and play but Harry made him remove his cap and blazer before he did. Only then did Teddy shoot off to climb the ladder to the slide. Harry found a empty bench situated around the perimeter of the fenced in playground and took a seat where he could see Teddy playing. There were a few other children in the enclosure playing too but Harry kept his eyes on his Godson only. 

 

 

"Uncle Harry! Look my friend is at the park too!" Teddy yelled running towards him a small boy in a matching uniform followed half a dozen steps behind him. "Can I share my sweeties with him please?" 

"You can but we'll need to ask his mum first." 

"He doesn't have a mum but his dad is over there." Harry observed the other boy he looked far to young to be in a school uniform. He had short blonde hair and pale grey eyes. There was something about him that looked familiar but Harry couldn't place it. Crouching down Harry held out his hand,

"Hi I'm Harry. I'm Teddy's uncle. You must be Teddy's new friend. What's your name?" A pale hand shook his larger hand.

"I'm Sco-" his words died on his tongue as Harry was cast in shadow.

 

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What have I told you about wondering off and talking to strangers!"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Draco Malfoy had worked hard over the last few years to restore the Malfoy name. People had been sceptical about his charity work after the war but it was the only thing that kept him sane. With his father in prison he became CEO of all the Malfoy businesses. He repurposed Malfoy land to build a state of the art children's home for war orphans. The Malfoy Foundation now completely funded the home. This summers ball had raised enough money that the children's home could run in the black for two years without help. 

 

The night his father had been sentenced Draco had found himself alone in a pub drinking his feelings. He hadn't anticipated finding Astoria Greengrass in there. They spent the evening drinking and talking before falling into her bed during the early hours of the morning. When she turned up on his door a month later telling him she was pregnant the bottom dropped out of his world. He'd just started to get his life together he didn't need a baby at eighteen. His mother had chastised him. If he didn't want a baby then he should have taken precautions. 

 

He could have run, disowned the child but that first moment he held his son in his arms he'd known he'd made the right choice. He'd planned on proposing to Astoria that night they came home from the hospital. He thought she'd been upstairs resting. It was only when their son was hungry and he went in search of her did he find the room empty. 

 

All that was left was a letter on the bed spread. He remembered the words clearly, 

 

'Draco I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be a mother. He's yours now look after him.' 

 

That was it sixteen words. She'd severed all ties in sixteen words. Neither his mother or himself had heard from her since. How could someone abandon their own child like that? He still didn't understand. 

 

Looking after Scorpius became his priority but now he was struggling to raise his son and run several businesses at once. That's how Scorpius ended up at Manor House Preparatory School for Young Witches and Wizards nursery. He'd only be there for five mornings a week it would allow him enough time to work and still raise his son. 

 

Scorpius hadn't had the easiest first day at school. The morning had started with tears and his teacher had spoken to him after school and informed him that his son had kept himself to himself except at lunchtime when one of the children in the year above had sat and played with him. Draco was grateful to that kid. 

 

Scorpius was struggling with the idea of going to school. Draco didn't blame him he hadn't liked going at his age either. The lad was only three it was too early to be in a uniform and at school but he didn't have any other choice. It was either send him to nursery now or hire another nanny. Given that he'd had to fire the last two he wasn't so keen on that option, so he enrolled his son at the most prestigious school in the country. He just hoped that it was the right decision. 

 

On their way home they had stopped at the park,he'd been hoping to put a smile on Scorpius's little face before they went to his mother's for dinner. One second he'd been watching Scorpius's climbing up the rungs of the ladder to the climbing frame and the next he'd stopped to tie his shoe lace to look up and find his son talking to a stranger and a child the other side of the park. Scorpius was far too trusting of people and he'd warned him about talking to strangers. 

 

He'd called out before he reached his son and he instantly knew his tone had scared the boy. He'd dropped the crouching man's hand and his shoulders had dropped forward. He didn't want to be anything like his father so he hated when he made Scorpius feel like this. "I'm sorry Scorp I didn't mean to shout I was just worried when you wondered off." Draco paired his words with a gentle ruffle of that silky white blonde hair that his son had inherited from himself. It was only when his son placed his hand in his own did he turn to address the adult who had been talking to his son. His eyes first traveled over the boy wearing a matching uniform to Scorpius. His gaze continued up and over the boys dark head until he was looking face to face with the last person he ever thought he'd see again. "Potter?" 

 

*** 

 

He'd heard rumours that Draco Malfoy had a son and when he saw the little boy he should have realised straight away because now that they were stood side by side it was obvious to see that Scorpius was Draco's double. "Malfoy." 

 

Rather childishly both adults continued to stare at each other it took the two boys to pull them from it. "Mr Scorpius's dad can Scorpius have some of my sweeties please?" 

"Please Papa? Teddy said we could share them." Draco eyed the boy suspiciously. Surely Harry bloody Potter having a child would have made the paper. How had he not known. It was hard to resist the two sets of big eyes looking at him.

"Okay very well. But only one otherwise Scorpius won't eat his dinner later." The smile he go from his son was worth it.

"Uncle Harry he said yes can we have them now!" 

 

"Uncle?" He wasn't Potter's son but he had his dark messy hair and vivid green eyes.

"Oh right, Malfoy this is my Godson Edward Lupin only we call him Teddy."

"Unless I'm naughty and then it's Edward." The boy grinned.

"Teddy lives with me." Harry felt he needed to add. Pulling a paper bag out of his pocket he held it open to a gleeful Teddy who took one of the foot long gummy snakes before holding it open for Scorpius. The blonde studied the contents of the bag before settling for a gummy snake too. Harry took a sweet for himself before passing it to the older blonde, "Malfoy?" 

 

Sweets consumed both boys went off to play again leaving their guardians standing awkwardly together. "This is just weird." Harry said after a long moment of silence. "We should at least attempt to talk it looks like the boys are friends and they go to the same school. We can hardly ignore each other." He was right, he'd not seen Scorpius this happy in the last few days. The closer it got to school starting the quieter he had become.

"I agree. Clearly they get on." Well that was a start. He wasn't going to make it a habit letting Potter know he was right. 

 

"What class is Teddy in? He looks much bigger than Scorpius." 

"He started in Reception this morning. He'll be five in April."

"Scorpius is in the nursery. He's still three until January but I can't be in two places at once. I can't be at work and look after him at the same time. So I put him in nursery a little earlier than I’d like." 

"Malfoy it's fine. You don't have to justify your parenting choices to me. He looks happy, healthy and loved that's all that matters." 

"I don't think he was ready for school yet. There were a lot of tears."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We had tears this morning too. Teddy didn't want to go either. I think tomorrow morning might be a bit different when he realises that he can play with Scorpius again." 

 

They sat and watched the boys play for a little longer before it was time to go. "Teddy come on we need to go." Harry called out across the playground.

"Five minutes!"

"Teddy now! We need to go and see Granny." 

"Scorp we need to go too. Grandma is expecting us." Reluctantly both boys plodded over, their cheeks red from playing. "Come on you'll see each other at school tomorrow. Say goodbye." 

 

Teddy hesitated briefly before hugging Scorpius. "See you tomorrow Scorpius." 

"Bye Teddy!" The little boy whispered back. The grown ups awkwardly nodded at each other before taking their boy's hand and heading off in different directions.

Teddy swung his and Harry's joined hands. "I think I'm really going to like school if Scorpius is there." 

 

Over the next week all Teddy talked about was his new friend Scorpius. He told anyone who asked about his new school about his new friend. This evening was no different. Hermione and Ron had just come back from their trip to Australia to visit Hermione's parents. After the war they had gone in search of her parents and after a few months they tracked them down. Hermione had been able to undo the memory charm and when she explained to her parents why she had done it their initial anger and shock was quickly replaced with worry and understanding. They hadn't wanted to return to England though they were happy in Australia. So once a year Hermione and Ron go and visit them, they'd been gone almost a month this time. 

 

"Are you going to tell me about your first week at school. I want to know everything." Hermione addressed Teddy who had snuggled down next to her on the sofa. The adults were having a late dinner whilst Teddy was already in his dragon print pjs. For the next ten minutes he talked nonstop about Scorpius.

"And tomorrow we're going to play wizards again at playtime. We use sticks as wands and everything." 

"Wow! That sounds like a good game. Has Scorpius been over to play after school yet?" Hermione asked . If only she knew the can of worms she had just opened. For the last two days Teddy had pretty much begged for Scorpius to come home with them. Both himself and Malfoy were running out of excuses for reasons why they couldn't. The truth be told the only reason why they keep saying no is because of them. It was quite pathetic really.

"Scorpius's daddy says that they are busy after school." 

"Well maybe one day he can come over."

"I hope so." 

 

"Come on young man bedtime. Don't pout you've already stayed up half hour later than normal. Say goodnight to Ron and Hermione." 

"Auntie 'Mione will you read me a bedtime story?" Dark lashes batted over green eyes. "Please." Harry knew exactly what he was trying to do but if it got him to bed without an argument then what was ten minutes. Harry gave Hermione a subtle nod.

"It'll just have to be a short one because I need to have my dinner."

"Okay." Teddy jumped off the sofa and proceeded to say goodnight to both Ron and Harry before going upstairs with Hermione. 

 

"So come on then how was Australia did you talk to 'Mione's dad?" 

“I did.” The ginger wizard responded grinning. “And?”

“He said yes.” Harry hit his best mate on the arm in a friendly way. “That’s excellent news. So when are you going to ask her? What’s the plan?” the taller of the two shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I was going to do it before we got back but there wasn’t the right time.”

“Just go for it. Don’t keep putting it off because knowing you you’ll lose that ring before it ends up on her finger.”

Ron laughed, “You might have me there. I’ve put it somewhere safe twice now and had to use magic to find it. You’ll be my best man won’t you?”

“Course I will. I’ve not put up with you for this long not to reap some of the benefits. Shhh I think I can hear her coming.”

 

Hermione eyed them suspiciously, “What are you two talking about?”

Ron blanched, “Oh umm…  Just…” 

“I was just about to tell Ron about Teddy’s friend Scorpius. You’re never going to believe who his father is?” Two sets of raised eyebrows looked at Harry. “Malfoy.”

 

“No bloody way! When did old ferret face have a kid?” The look on Ron's face was comical.

"Well Scorpius is almost four so pretty soon after the war." Harry explained as he started to dish up dinner.

"Who's the poor woman who birthed the ferret's child?" Ron was such a gossip when he wanted to be.

"I don't know. Ted said he doesn't have a mum. In the very sparse conversations I've had with Malfoy he's never mentioned a wife or anything and he doesn't wear a ring." 

"I always thought he batted for your team." Hermione said nonchalantly. Harry didn't know whose jaw dropped open first, his or Ron's. "Oh come on I can't be the only one who thought there are certain qualities that Malfoy possess that indicated he was gay." 

"Next you'll be asking if Harry's gaydar picks anything up when he's around him." Ron mused enjoying the chance to tease his girlfriend. 

 

"Dinner is ready." Harry announced laying three plates of duck, red cabbage, potato dauphinois and a cranberry and red current sauce on the table. "This looks delicious Harry." Hermione praised while Ron looked for longingly at the plate.

"Tastes great." Ron muttered around a mouthful of potato despite Hermione's scolding of his table manners. They ate the meal whilst making small talk, the couple filled Harry in on their trip. 

 

"Do you think she died?" Hermione asked out of the blue. "Scorpius's mother." She added when both Harry and Ron looked at her blankly.

"I honestly don't know." The thought had crossed Harry's mind.

"Can we stop talking about Malfoy and his kid. I thought we were long shot of him. I'd much rather talk about what's for dessert or the weather or hell I'd even go for what charm gets the sparkliest toilet bowl." Ron sighed.

"As if you know any cleaning charms!" Harry beat Hermione to it and the group fell about laughing.

 

*** 

 

On the last day of Teddy's transition period Harry arrived at school a little early the playground was empty apart from him. Over the next ten minutes more parents arrived to pick up students from reception class and the nursery. Soon the class doors were opened and the teachers started dismissing pupils. Teddy came skipping over a painting in hand. “Uncle Harry I did you a painting.” He beamed proudly.

“That is going straight on the fridge when we get home. It’s brilliant.” Harry hoped Teddy believed his smile because he couldn’t work out what it was a painting of for the life of him. 

 

The painting carefully stored in Teddy’s bag they worked their way through the crowd towards the exit when Harry saw a very upset Scorpius by his teacher’s side. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Instead a rather firm looking woman was holding her hand out to the boy.

 

“No!” His little voice yelled. Curious parents began to look around for the source of the shout. “I’m not going with her!” Some of the parents were now looking over towards the nursery door. Some of them even had the audacity to tut at each other at the boy’s obvious tantrum. “No! I want Papa to pick me up! Not her! I don’t like her! She’s mean!” Each sentence was now punctuated with a sob. 

 

Teddy pulled on Harry’s sleeve. “Why’s Scorpius upset?”

“I don’t know. Come on let’s go home.” 

“But uncle Harry we should see if he’s okay. You said we should always look after our friends.” If it were possible Harry would have kicked himself instead he let Teddy lead them over to Scorpius, his teacher and the woman. 

 

“Don’t be sad Scorpius.” Teddy whispered to the boy, “Uncle Harry’s going to make things better. He always does.” Harry hid his smile at Teddy’s words as he introduced himself.

“Is there anyway I can help? Teddy and Scorpius have become close friends he might be able to calm him down.”

The stern looking woman turned her nose down at him. “He doesn’t need calming down, he needs to stop crying like a baby and come along before I drag him out of here. His father left clear instructions. Come along Scorpius. NOW!” Both Harry and the teacher put themselves between the woman and the child who had begun crying  harder at her shout. 

“I think you best leave before I call the Headmistress. Young Mister Malfoy can stay here until we contact his father. Mr Potter if you and Teddy come inside let’s see if we can get hold of Mr Malfoy.” The smiling witch ushered Harry and the two boys inside closing the door on the other woman.

 

The teacher left them alone to go and fire call Malfoy from the school office. Harry knelt down on the floor in front of Scorpius. “It’s okay Scorpius your teacher has gone to call your Papa. He’ll be here soon.” His words had meant to calm him but they only made him cry harder.

“Papa will be mad with me.” Harry’s heart broke for the little boy. Almost knocking him over Scorpius threw himself at Harry’s chest and cried against his jumper. Harry soothed him rubbing his back.

“Your Papa will just be worried about you. He loves you very much.” 

 

***

 

Draco flicked through the files on his desk in preparation for his meeting with the head of the Children’s Home. They were to discuss an extension project and the plans for the upcoming holiday period. A brisk knock on his office door alerted him to his secretary’s presence. The young red headed witch smiled at him. “Mr Malfoy, I know you’re expecting Mr Jenkins any moment but you son’s school have just called his teacher says it’s important. She’s expecting you at the school right away there’s been an incident.” Panic flooded through him. Was Scorpius okay? He should have been home by now with the nanny his mother had picked out. “I’ll message Mr Jenkins and rearrange the meeting.” The witch said handing him the jar of Floo powder.

“Thanks Martha.” His words were lost as green flames licked at his body and he was pulled through the network of fireplaces. 

 

Gracefully he stepped out into the school lobby to be greeted by a pacing teacher. “Mr Malfoy I’m so sorry to have to call you but at hometime Scorpius became quite distressed and refused to go anywhere with your nanny. When the woman became quite aggressive in her instructions we stepped in and brought Scorpius back inside and called you.”

“We? Who’s we?” 

“Mr Potter and his godson. They were there. They witnessed the witch verbally berate your son and threaten to drag him off the property. It is up to you who you employ Mr Malfoy but it is my job as a teacher to worry about the treatment of my pupils-“ Draco cut her off. Anger seethed through him. How dare that woman talk to his son like that.

“Where is he? Where’s my son?” 

 

“Follow me. He’s in the classroom with Teddy and Mr Potter.” Of course he was. Why did Potter have to stick his nose in? Draco followed Miss Baker through the school and into the large open area nursery. There sat on a brightly coloured mat was Potter, Scorpius and Teddy. The two young boys were sat either side of Potter who was reading them a book. Even from here he could see the tear stains on his son’s cheeks and how red his eyes were. He approached the trio quietly.

“Scorp?” He almost whispered not wanting to disturb them. 

 

Watery grey eyes looked up at him as his bottom lip wobbled. “I’m sorry Papa.” Scorpius’s tears were falling thick and fast as he launched himself at his father. Draco scooped him up, holding him tightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s okay. You can stop crying.” He soothed his son. 

 

Only when the tears stopped did he put his son down. First stopping to wipe away the tear tracks on his round cheeks. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked softly knowing that his son wouldn’t lie to him.

“I... I didn’t want to go home with her. She’s mean. She shouts at me and said that only baby’s sleep with stuffed toys when I asked for my dragon. She hurted my arm too.” Why hadn’t he told him sooner. Draco rolled up both school jumper sleeves to find a set of fingertip bruised around his left arm. Draco wrappped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry son. I didn’t know. You never have to see her again. She’s going to go away for a very long time. You should have told me Scorp. The moment anything bad happens you need to tell me, okay?” His little blonde head nodded up and down.

“Yes Papa.” 

“Now I’ve got to go back to work for a little bit but you can keep Martha company for a little while.”

Scorpius’s bottom lip began to tremble, “Can’t we go home? Together?” Pale eyelashes fluttered over big grey eyes. “Please Papa.”

“Sorry Scorp I need to go back to work but I won’t be long.” He looked close to tears again. 

 

“Umm Malfoy?” Potter said. He’d almost forgotten that he was still in the room. “Teddy and I are going to go to the park and then to get some dinner. Scorpius is more than welcome to join us. You can pick him up from mine when you are finished.”

“Oh please Papa!” How could he say no. Scorpius was smiling for the first time since he’d arrived. “Okay. Fine. You better give me your address for afterwards.” Teddy gave Scorpius the biggest smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Why had he agreed to Potter looking after Scorpius. He should have just insisted that he’d come back to the office with him. Instead he was now stood outside Potter’s house trying to build up the courage to knock. He’d been to 12 Grimmauld Place before, once when he was a small child with his mother. The Black family home had terrified him back then. When Potter had scrawled his address on a scrap of paper back at the school he’d almost changed his mind and taken Scorpius back with him. But then he’d seen his son’s face and he couldn’t do that to him. Potter lived here with his godson so surely he’d made the place more child friendly. 

 

Thankfully he had. When Potter opened the door the lightness of the house engulfed him. The walls were painted in a soft white and a pale grey that invited you in. The numerous dark objects that once lined the hallway were nowhere to be seen. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Tea would be great. Where are the boys?” 

 

“They are in the living room playing. Go ahead it’s the second door on the left I’ll just get the tea.” 

 

Having Malfoy in his house felt weird. Never did he imagine he’d be making him tea whilst he sat upstairs in his living room. On a tray Harry placed two beakers of juice for the boys and two cups of tea, a sugar bowl and a milk jug for himself and Malfoy. He added an array of biscuits to a plate and headed back upstairs. 

 

Draco wasn’t sat on the sofa or either armchair as he had expected instead he was on the floor playing cars with the boys. His suit jacket was removed and his sleeves were rolled up. Harry couldn’t help but glance at where the Dark Mark once tarnished his forearm. Looking up Draco’s steely grey eyes were watching him, he felt his cheeks burn as he placed the tray on the side table. With a shake of his head Harry straightened up. “Boys there’s some juice here for you and you can have one biscuit. Just the one mind otherwise you won’t eat your dinner.” 

“Does that go for me too?” Malfoy was actually grinning at him.

 

“I’m sure as a grown up you can make a sensible decision.” The blonde laughed at him.

 

“You would think so wouldn’t you.” 

 

“Scorp can you come and put your shoes on please?” Draco asked his son holding up said shoes.

 

“But Papa I’m still playing.”

 

“Scorpius. We need to go home and cook dinner.” Draco’s tone was firm.

 

“But I don’t want to go.”

 

“This is your final warning Scorpius. Come and put your shoes on. Teddy and Harry would probably like to have their own dinner.” Reluctantly and rather sulkily Scorpius wondered over to his father and let him help put his shoes on. 

 

As Draco helped Scorpius with his shoes Teddy came and climbed on Harry’s lap. “Can we ask Scorpius and his dad to stay for dinner? Teddy whispered against his ear.

 

“I think that’s a great idea. Why don’t you ask them?”

 

Teddy scooted off of his lap and approached Draco. “Scorpius’s Daddy do you want to stay for dinner? Uncle Harry made lasagne. It’s my favourite.”

 

Draco’s eyes met Harry’s who nodded in return. “There’s plenty to go around.”

 

Draco turned his attention back to his son. “What do you think Scorp? Should we stay for dinner? Would you like that?”

His blonde head bobbed up and down.

“Yes please.”

 

Draco turned back to Teddy, “We’d very much like to stay for dinner please Teddy. And you can call me Draco. After all we are cousins.”

 

“Cousins?” Panic flashed across his eyes had Potter not told him they were related?

 

Harry took a little bit of pleasure out of watching Malfoy squirm. He probably left him for a little longer than he should have done before he spoke up. “Do you remember when we looked at the tapestry in the other room and I showed you Draco’s face on it?”

 

Teddy nodded but it was shortly replaced with a frown. “How comes Scorpius isn’t on it?” 

 

“That is a really good question. I haven’t got round to adding him yet. Maybe we can do it before dinner?” This time his question was aimed at Malfoy who nodded in response. “Come on then, everyone follow me.”

 

Harry and Draco couldn’t help but exchange smiles when Teddy looped his arm with Scorpius’s “You’re going to love this! It’s got some funny names on it. But don’t be scared by some of the mean faces. It’s ‘cause they don’t have sweeties where they are. Isn’t that right uncle Harry.”

 

“It sure is!” 

 

As the quartet gathered in front of the wall hanging Draco couldn’t help but be awed by the piece of embroidered fabric. It documented his entire life on his mother’s side. It really was quite impressive. “Look Papa It’s you!” Scorpius squealed pointing out his father’s image.

 

“It is. Can you find Teddy?” 

 

With his face screwed up in concentration he looked over the wall hanging. “There!” he pointed a couple of branches over. “Who’s that?” his pale finger pointed at the woman with pink hair above Teddy.

 

“That’s my mum.” Teddy grinned proudly.

 

“Where is she?”

 

Draco felt Harry stiffen. He should change the subject but it was Teddy who spoke first. “Her and my dad died when I was a baby. I don’t remember them but Granny says I’m just like my mum.” 

 

“I don’t got a mum either.” Scorpius said softly.

 

“But you’ve got me and uncle Harry.”

 

“And you’ve got me and Papa. That’s lots of family.” 

 

“Yeah it is. Uncle Harry can you hurry up and add Scorpius to the tapestry.” 

 

Harry couldn’t help but exchange looks with Draco. The world really was an easier place through children’s eyes. They see things in a more linear way, a less complicated way. Oh to be able to see things in that way again. “Okay move out of the way and I’ll add Scorpius.” Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the charm that would add a new family member. When he’d had the wall hanging fixed he’d had the specialist teach him how to add to it. It was less complicated than he’d thought it would be. With the final thread woven in Harry took a step back. “What do you think?” He asked the young Malfoy. His response was a splitting grin. He’d take that as a success.

 

Harry rarely used the formal dining room. It was too much for just him and Teddy so they always ate at the kitchen table. He doubted Draco had ever eaten anywhere outside of the formal dining room at Malfoy Manor. It was beyond bizarre to find him sat at the dark wooden table in the middle of his kitchen. “Ted can you set the table for four please and perhaps you can get Scorpius to help you.” Harry wasn’t going to change things just because Draco Malfoy was here. Laying the table was one of Teddy’s chores. 

 

Kreacher their house elf was elderly they didn’t expect nor get him to do everything for them. Much to the cranky elf’s displeasure. It took a lot to convince Kreacher that him working just a couple of days a week was acceptable. It had been a mistake when Harry suggested he retire completely. But actually Harry had grown quite fond of the grumpy elf and having him around was actually quite pleasant.

 

Dinner was surprisingly good. Who knew Potter could cook? He even cooked the muggle way, apparently it relaxes him. If that was the case you’d have thought he’d been better at Potions it was so similar to cooking. “Please tell me you at least use magic to clean up?” Draco asked once all four plates were empty.

 

“Of course I do. I said I liked cooking I never said I was a glutton for punishment.” 

 

“Uncle Harry can we watch a DVD now?” It was their Friday night ritual. Dinner followed by a movie snuggled up on the sofa. Well technically it was dinner, bath and pyjamas and then a film but seeing as they had guests having a bath can wait a day.

 

“What’s a DVD?” Scorpius piped up.

 

“Really Malfoy? Please tell me you own a telly?” 

 

“Nope. Never have, never will. I didn’t think muggle electronics worked around magic.”

 

“You’re forgetting the brightest witch of our time is a muggleborn. Hermione hooked us up. Now if you don’t want to be corrupted you might want to leave if not be prepared to enter the future.” 

 

“What do you say Scorp? Shall we give watching a film a go?”

 

“Yes please.” 

 

Harry gave a wave of his wand and sent the dirty dishes to the sink. “Okay so the first rule of Friday night movies is pyjamas on. Teddy go and get changed and find a pair for Scorpius too. If they’re too big that’s fine I’ll make them fit.” Teddy all but pulled the boy along with him. “Brush your teeth as well young man!” He called after them. 

 

“I can guarantee Teddy will be asleep before the end of the film. It’s easier this way.” 

 

“What about me Potter? Do I need to be in pyjamas because I hate to break it to you but I sleep naked and as sure of myself as I am, I’m not sitting in your living room stark bollock naked. No matter how much you insist it’s the rules of Friday night movies.” The blonde arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

 

Was Malfoy flirting with him? Why did he have to put the idea of him being naked in his head? “Definitely keep your clothes on! No one needs to see that Malfoy but maybe relax a bit more. Lose the tie and maybe the shoes. Just get comfortable. Make yourself useful and take these drinks upstairs. I’ll be up in a minute.” Draco did what was asked and headed upstairs while Harry finished moving plates from the sink to the correct cupboards before he headed upstairs.

 

He hadn’t expected Malfoy to take his words to heart but stretched out on his sofa was Draco Malfoy, his navy tie gone and the first two buttons of his white shirt were undo revealing just a glimpse of that pale skin below. Draco’s shoes were gone too as were his socks. If anyone were to come in now you would think that he lived here, he looked that relaxed and settled. Teddy and Scorpius came toddling in wearing dragon print pyjamas only Scorpius’s were a little long at the sleeves and in the legs. “Come here little man lets sort them out.” Draco caught his son and shortened the clothes to fit. 

 

“Is everyone comfortable?” Draco was sat one end of the sofa and Harry the other with both boys sat between them. Lights were turned down low and Harry had dished out blankets to cuddle up under. “So I picked Ted’s favourite film. I think it’ll be a good one for your first Friday night movies. Don’t you think Teddy?”

 

“It’s the best.” As the opening titles started to roll and the opening song began to play Teddy couldn’t help but sing along. “You’ve got a friend in me.”

 

Eighty minutes later the credits began to roll and Harry looked down at a now sleeping Teddy and Scorpius. They’d fallen asleep their heads nestled against each other.  “They’re asleep.” Harry whispered to Draco.

 

Draco groaned, “I hate apparating with him when he’s asleep he’s such a light sleeper. It takes forever to resettle him. I guess it’s going to be a long night of back and forth tonight.” Draco ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair tousling the strands.

 

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. In this light Malfoy was for a lack of a better word hot! His messed hair looked like a lover had left him like that after an almighty snogging session, or better still after a quick toe curling shag. Harry shook his head physically as if to try and erase the image of having sex with Malfoy out of his head. Just like Dudley used to shake that red drawing toy he had growing up. Only it didn’t work. It was too late he’d imagined it now. It was all he could see. 

 

He needed to say something they had both been quiet for too long. “Then don’t. Let him stay here.” He shouldn’t have said that he was supposed to be getting Malfoy to leave. “You can stay too. I presume you don’t want to just leave him here. Use the spare room next to Teddy’s. That way if he wakes up in the night and panics you’ll be able to hear him.” Why was he still talking? He’d gone from trying to politely get rid of his guests, to thinking about having sex with Malfoy, to inviting him to stay the night all in one conversation and he’d been the only one talking! It was going to be a very long night in deed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hadn’t been wrong in thinking it was going to be a long night. The night grew considerably longer when he bumped into an almost naked Malfoy coming out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of snug fitted black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Maybe he should take Hermione up on her plan to sign him up to a dating agency. It had been far too long since his last date let alone anything else. That had to be the only reason his body was betraying him with lustful thoughts about Malfoy. That was definitely it. Right now he needed to get up and make a start on breakfast. Teddy usually spends Saturdays with Andromeda and today was no different, she was due any moment.

 

With breakfast finished and the plates washing themselves up Harry sent Teddy upstairs to get dressed, Draco sent Scorpius upstairs to do the same. Harry busied himself cleaning the kitchen while Malfoy sat finishing his second cup of coffee. “You do a lot as a family don’t you?” the blonde asked noting the photographs pinned to the kitchen noticeboard. 

The photographs were taken at various holidays or days together. “Don’t you?” Harry retorted only to get a snort of laughter from Draco.

 

“Yeah because family fun day at Azkaban are a barrel of laughs.”

 

Harry felt his cheeks colour, how had he been so stupid? “Sorry. I didn’t think. You still see your mother though don’t you?”

 

Draco placed his coffee cup down and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry noted that he did that a lot. “We do. When she isn’t traveling. She’s been doing that a lot since father went to prison.” Harry couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. Him and Scorpius were basically alone. 

 

“You know that Scorpius can come over and play any time. He’s a really sweet kid and Teddy clearly likes him.”

 

“Thanks. Well I better go and see if he’s dressed we need to get going. I need to arrange to meet some new nannies and rearrange my work schedule for next week so I can pick him up early.” 

 

“You can say no if you want, but I only work Monday and Wednesday mornings and I finish before lunch. I could pick him up and look after Scorpius until you finish work next week. That way it will give you longer to find a more suitable nanny. You know, one that won’t terrify him.”

 

“You’d do that?” Draco looked genuinely shocked.

 

“I just offered didn’t I. Look I know how hard it is to raise a kid. I just thought you’d like a hand. It was just a suggestion, no big deal.”

 

“No Harry. Thank you. You’d be really helping me out and Scorpius seems to like being around you and Teddy. He’s not normally so quick to like adults. Thank you.”

 

“Wow two thank yous from Draco Malfoy in one sentence. If our past selfs could see us now.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh. It was a bloody weird situation. “They’d have a field day.” and the blonde burst out laughing too.

 

“This is so surreal.”

 

“Tell me about it. I think I’m going to enjoy telling Ron that you stayed the night.” Harry couldn’t help but grin he knew exactly what Ron was going to say. 

 

Making his way to the door Harry yelled in the direction of the stairs. “Teddy have you got your shoes on? Granny will be here in a minute.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“You too Scorpius! We need to make a move.” Two minutes later both adults made their way up to the living room to find Teddy helping Scorpius putting his shoes on. The look of concentration was clearly visible on Teddy’s face as he tried to tie the laces. Teddy’s tongue was poked out of the corner of his mouth, his brow creased but the biggest tell tale sign was the tips of his hair kept shifting colour. Harry watched the confusion on Draco’s face.

 

“Did his hair just change colour?”

 

“Do you really not know? Teddy’s a Metamorphmagus.”

 

“No bloody way! How?” 

 

“You really don’t know do you? Tonks was one as well.”

 

“That’s so cool. But that does explain why he looks so much like you.”

 

“Yeah he decided a while ago that he wanted to match. Hey Ted do you want to show Scorpius your special trick?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“You know the rule, as long as there’s no one non-magical around you can.” Scorpius’s mouth dropped open as Teddy’s dark raven locks transformed into the white blonde hair that both Malfoy’s had. He made his eyes change too.

 

“You look like me!” Scorpius squealed before Teddy went back to dark hair and green eyes.

 

“That’s some trick!” Draco grinned. “Scorpius are you ready to go?” Draco held his hand out to his son.

 

“Not really.” Came his reply but nonetheless he took his fathers hand. Draco bent over and whispered in his ear. “Really?” he exclaimed and Draco nodded.

 

“Yep Harry’s going to pick you up from school and look after you until I finish work. Would you like that?” he nodded furiously.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Draco and Scorpius had just stepped into the fireplace when a knock on the door pulled Harry’s attention. “You better get that. We’ll see you Monday morning at school.” Draco said as he let go of the fine dust.

 

“Bye Scorp!” Teddy yelled waving as they disappeared into the flames.

 

“We better let Granny in before she thinks we’ve forgotten her.” Harry said giving Teddy’s hair a ruffle. 

 

***

 

The weather on Wednesday was awful autumn had truly settled in. Huddled under an umbrella Harry and Scorpius dodged the puddles that covered the playground. “I was thinking that when we get home from picking Teddy up we could make some cakes and decorate them. Would you like to do that?” 

 

“Can we make a cake for Papa? For when he finishes work.” 

 

“We definitely can. Now hold on tight. Ready. 3...2...1.” From outside of the school Harry apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. 

 

They had settled into a quick routine over the last few days. They got in from school, Scorpius changes into the clothes that Malfoy had sent over, so that his school uniform stays clean and then they sit down for lunch before Scorpius has a little sleep before going to get Teddy at three. 

 

Today was no different. “Are you ready to have a nap?” Harry asked a yawning Scorpius.

 

“I’m not sleepy.” It would have been convincing if he hadn’t stopped mid sentence to yawn.

 

“How about we go and sit down and read a story and if you fall asleep you fall asleep, and if not you don’t?” The mini Malfoy turned his head from side to side as if to weigh up his options.

 

“Okay. Can we read the dragon story?” 

 

“Sure thing, go get it from your bag.” Harry had barely reached the end of the third page when Scorpius fell asleep.

 

***

 

“Sorry I’m late. That woman just wouldn’t stop talking. I felt like the one being interviewed.” Malfoy loosened his tie as he stepped out of the kitchen fireplace. It was dinner time and he knew he’d find them there.

 

“No good then?” Draco dropped a kiss onto the top of Scorpius’s head before taking a seat at the table. With a flick of his wand Harry levitated a plate of cottage pie over to Draco. 

 

Looking after Scorpius was supposed to be a one week thing but one week turned into two and two turned into three. Five weeks down the line and Harry was still caring for the Malfoy heir. He actually quite liked it. Draco was still interviewing nannies but none so far had been close to good enough. Twice a week Draco had to work later than normal. On those days Scorpius would stay for dinner and Draco would join them half way through. There would always be a plate of dinner waiting for him. They had fallen into a routine far more easily than either adult had expected. 

 

After dinner the boys went upstairs to play while the adults tidied up. “I need to ask you a favour.” Malfoy said stacking plates in the sink. “My mother was supposed to have Scorpius tomorrow night while I’m away on a business trip for the night. But she’s had to go away too. Is there anyway you can have him over night?” 

 

“Is that it? Of course I can. It’s really not a problem.” 

 

 

When Harry picked Scorpius up from school the next day they had informed him that the youngster had been complaining of feeling unwell. When they got home Harry sat down with him on the sofa and checked his temperature and found that it was a little high. Looking him over he did look a little more pale than usual too. “Scorp? Does your tummy hurt?” He nodded his head, his bottom lip pushed out looking ever so sorry for himself. “Okay I’m going to get you some medicine that’s going to make it feel a bit better.” 

 

“No don’t go!” He whispered climbing to sit on Harry’s lap and clinging to him.

 

“Kreacher?” Harry called out summoning the house elf who was pottering around the house somewhere. The elf’s forehead furrowed when he noticed the boy clinging onto Harry. “Can you get me the children’s healing potion and a teaspoon please?” 

 

“Right away.” The elf was gone and back within seconds handing over the potion vial. “Kreacher be helping Master Harry in any other way?” 

 

“Can you go over to Ron and Hermione’s and ask her to come over please?” Kreacher didn’t answer he just left, but Harry knew that he’d gone to do as he was asked. 

 

“Scorpius you need to open up and take some of this medicine.” The blonde clamped his mouth closed. “This one tastes nice I promise. It tastes like strawberries.” Watery grey eyes sought out any hint of a lie in Harry’s own but there wasn’t any so he opened his mouth a little. “That’s a good boy. See strawberry flavour. Your tummy will be feeling better soon.” Harry soothed as he sat Scorpius down on the sofa much to his protest at no longer being on Harry’s lap. “I’m not going anywhere I just want to put your pyjamas on.” Reaching for his wand Harry magically swapped the heavy school uniform for the soft cotton of navy pyjamas. “See that’s better. Do you want to come and sit back on my lap or shall I get you a blanket and you can lay down and try and have a little sleep.” Knowing What Teddy was like when he’s unwell Harry wasn’t surprised when Scorpius climbed back onto his lap and rested his head against his chest. 

 

Hermione found them a few minutes later. “Kreacher said he wasn’t very well. How can I help? Do you want me to take a look at him?” Since going back and finishing her NEWTs Hermione decided that she’d train as a healer.  She wanted to continue to help people. Everyone had presumed she’d go and work for the Ministry but then they didn’t know the real Hermione Granger. The very witch who had been looking after him since they were eleven years old. 

 

True to form with Hermione being Hermione she finished top of her class and a year ahead of schedule. She now worked at St Mungos treating sick children. “He’s got a temperature and a tummy ache. He’s had a spoon of kids healing potion so I think he’s going to be okay but I can’t take him to pick up Teddy.”

“I’ll get Teddy and if when we get back Scorpius isn’t starting to feel better I’ll take a look at him.” 

 

“Thanks ‘Mione.” With that she apparated away.

 

“It’s okay Scorp you’ll feel better soon.” He whispered against his blonde head, slowly rubbing his back. 

 

 

“Where’s uncle Harry?” Teddy asked straight away. Harry always picked him up.

 

“He’s at home with Scorpius who’s not feeling very well.” Worry fell across his face.

 

“Is he okay?” Running her fingers through the hair behind his ear. Teddy really was one of the kindest children she’d ever met. Teddy genuinely cared about everyone. It was quite touching really to see a child think of someone other than themselves all the time.

 

“He’s had some medicine so hopefully he’ll be feeling better soon. I’ll check when we get home. Ready?” Holding on tight to her hand Teddy squeezed his eyes closed as they were pulled through the weird sensation on apparating. 

 

As soon as their feet touched the hallway floor Teddy took off at a run but stopped abruptly at the living room door. “Hermione!” Harry called out the panic on his voice was apparent. Slipping past Teddy she approached the sofa where Harry was bent over a clearly worse Scorpius. “He’s been sick and he says his belly really hurts. I was just going to take his temperature again but he feels much hotter than before.” Hermione pulled her wand out before Harry had finished talking and was muttering a diagnostic charm.

 

“Harry we need to get him to the hospital straight away.” 

 

Harry stood and scooped up Scorpius, “Shh it’s okay. Hermione’s going to make you better.” His attempt to calm him down was met with more tears but Harry didn’t blame him he was probably terrified and just wants his dad. Oh Fuck! “Malfoy! I need to get hold of him. Kreacher!” When the elf appeared Harry set him instructions to find the information for the hotel Draco was staying at and to find him ASAP and send him to the hospital. Teddy hadn’t said anything the whole entire time he’d been stood in the doorway his eyes full of unshed tears. He didn’t hesitate when Hermione held out her hand for him to take as they all stepped into the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the hospital was utter chaos. They were quickly escorted through a maze of corridors before they burst into a brightly decorated ward, presumably the Children’s Ward. A team of healers met them at the door and rushed them into a private room where Harry was told to place Scorpius down on the bed. “It’s okay Scorpius. I’m going to be right here.” Teddy had dropped Hermione’s hand and ran to Harry who had picked him up as soon as his arms were free. Harry felt Teddy’s tears against the crook of his neck. “It’s okay Ted. Scorpius is going to be okay.” 

 

“Mr Potter?” The eldest man in the room wearing bright robes had approached him and started speaking. “You got young Scorpius here just in time his appendix has burst. We’ve managed to isolate the damage and cast a temporary charm stopping any further damage but we need to operate as soon as possible to remove it. I understand his father isn’t here and that you are his temporary guardian until Mr Malfoy arrives. I need your permission to operate, the longer we wait to operate the worse he could become.” 

“Okay. He’ll be okay though won’t he?”

“Definitely. It's a simple operation. We’ll be in and out within an hour. We’ll take him through now if you agree. Healer Granger will operate with me.” Hermione gave him a reassuring nod.

“Can I just have a quick moment with him?” The healer moved out of the way to allow Harry room to approach the bed.

 

“Hey little man.” He kept his voice soft and light.

“My tummy doesn’t hurt anymore can we go home now?”

Brushing his thumb over the lad's cheek Harry spoke again, “Soon. You need to be really brave for just a little bit longer. You’re going to have a special operation that will make you feel completely better. Hermione’s going to be there the whole time and when you come back Teddy and I will be waiting and your Papa will be here too.” 

“Harry we really need to take him now.” Hermione said stepping close to the bed.

“You just have a really good sleep and I’ll be waiting right here.” Pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead Harry stood back and allowed them to wheel him out.

 

“Uncle Harry? Scorpius is going to be okay isn’t he?”

“Auntie ‘Mione is going to make him better and he’ll be as good as new.  He’ll be back really soon." Harry took a moment to breath, it didn't feel like he had in hours. "While we wait for him shall we go and get you a drink and a snack? I bet you’re really hungry after being at school.” Teddy wiped at his eyes and nodded.

 

*** 

 

“Hey Scorpius!” Harry spoke softly. They had wheeled him back in five minutes beforehand and he had only just started to wake up. “Hermione tells me you were very brave.” Grey eyes blinked back at him before they closed again and he fell back asleep. While they were waiting for him to come back from surgery one of the nurses had stopped by with some paper and crayons for Teddy to draw with. He was currently drawing Scorpius a picture for when he wakes up. “Harry?” Hermione popped her head around the door, “Is he still sleeping?” Harry nodded as she came into the room. “He’ll be awake soon. He was a little superstar in there. Is Malfoy not here yet?” 

“No. Kreacher should have found him by now.” 

“I’ll go back to yours and see if he’s back or see if he left the address and try and find him. He’s going to want his dad when he wakes up. Do you want me to take Teddy with me? He can stay the night with Ron and I.” 

“That would be great thank you. He'll be hungry soon and somehow I don’t think vending machine food will quite do it. Teddy come over here a minute please.” Crayons down Teddy made his way over to his uncle and climbed up on his lap. “Auntie ‘Mione is going to take you to her and uncle Ron’s for dinner and you’re going to sleep there tonight. Okay? I’ll be over as soon as Scorpius’s Daddy gets here.”

“Okay. Can you give Scorpius the drawing I’ve done for him.”

“Course I will. Now you be a good boy and make sure you eat all your vegetables!” Harry said tickling him.

“I will. I will!” He said through giggles.

“Right go on, behave.”  

 

***

 

Smooth talking investors all day was tiring. As soon as he arrived in Scotland that morning there had been activity after activity, presentation after presentation. Thankfully now they were done for the evening and back at the magical hotel. Dinner was in half an hour. Right now all he wanted was a glass of fire whiskey and to floo call Potter to check on Scorpius and hopefully catch him before he went to bed. 

 

Who would have thought that him and Potter would become friends after everything that occurred between them in the past. To think all it had taken was two small boys to put the past behind them. Mistakes had been left in the past. Truth was he’d interviewed several good nannies over the last few weeks, ones who were definitely good enough. But if he hired one of them then he’d see less of Harry. The thought unsettled him so he’d rejected their applications and told Potter he still hadn’t found anyone suitable. 

 

The lift wizzed him up to the seventeenth floor in a matter of seconds. Stepping into the minimalistic decorated hallway Draco walked the short distance to his suit. A wave of his wand had the dark door swinging open. Pacing back and forth across the length of the room was Potter’s house elf. 

“Kreacher?” 

“Mr Malfoy Sir. Kreacher has been waiting for you to return. Hotel worker not tell Kreacher where he can find you.” Harry wouldn’t have sent the elf for no reason.

“Kreacher why are you here? Is something wrong with Scorpius?” 

“Young master Scorpius is unwell. Harry Potter has taken him to St Mungo’s. Mr Malfoy is needed straight away.” 

 

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Draco instructed Kreacher to take his things back to Grimmauld Place before he himself headed for the reception desk to get someone to apologise to the seven investors who would be waiting in the restaurant for him soon. Then he was on his way to St Mungo's. If he lost out on the investments it didn't matter all that mattered was his son. 

 

All floo networks led to the ground floor of the Wizarding hospital. He didn’t even know which ward Scorpius was on. Pushing his way to the front of the queue he barked his request at the receptionist. “I need to see my son!”

“Name?” The woman said bluntly.

“Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. He’s three years old. He came in with Harry Potter.” Draco tried to keep his voice calm, losing his temper wouldn’t get him anywhere. Of course mentioning Harry’s name got a quicker response.

“Oh the boy Harry Potter came in with.” She flicked through several files. “Children’s Ward, second floor. Room 234.” Draco didn’t stay to hear what else she had to say making his way to the visitors lifts. 

 

The place was like a bloody maze. Why couldn’t it be sign posted properly? He’d been turned around at least twice before someone physically took him to the Children’s Ward. He’s feet carried him along the corridor littered with bright orange coloured footprints until he stopped outside room 234. Through the window he could see Scorpius laying in the middle of a large bed, he looked so small everything else engulfed him. He paused about to turn the handle when Harry slipped into the bed next to his son a book in hand. Scorpius looked up at him with admiration shining in his eyes, not that he blamed him. If Harry looked after him the way he did Scorpius he’d look at Harry like that too. Hell he was sure there was sometimes he probably did. 

 

***

 

“Are you sitting comfortably?” Blonde hair bobbed up and down. “And your tummy doesn’t hurt anymore?” Blonde hair shook from side to side. “Okay let’s start. Once upon a time,” Harry chose that moment to look up at the door. Finally. What had taken him so long? “Scorp look at the door.” Harry whispered watching the moment realisation dawned in the boy's eyes.

“Papa!” He squealed as the door opened. He made to get up but Harry eased him back down. “Remember what the doctor said, you need to stay in bed. Papa will come to you.” 

 

Harry’s gaze held Draco’s urging him to come closer but Draco’s feet appeared to be stuck on the floor. “Draco?” His words passed straight through him. Scorpius’s hand grabbed for Harry’s. “It’s okay. You just stay here. I’ll be right back.” Harry whispered against Scorp’s ear. 

 

“Draco?” Harry said softly and evenly as he approached Draco. Draco’s chest heaved in quick shallow breaths. “Come on, he’s absolutely fine.” Grey eyes blinked repeatedly but the storm behind them spoke volumes. Harry took Draco’s hand and felt slender fingers fold around his own. That was something at least. “He’s okay Draco. They’ve said he can go home in the morning. He’s okay.” By now Harry had walked him over to the bed and sat him down next to Scorpius. “Hold your son Draco.” As soon as Scorpius reached out to snuggle against his father whatever panic Draco had been in snapped and faded. His strong arms wrapped his son.

“I’m so sorry son. I should have been here.” 

“It’s okay.” Scorpius mumbled against Draco’s chest “had Harry.” Harry felt himself tense up, he never set out to replace Malfoy and he never could he knew that but he didn’t think Draco would take to kindly to his son thinking of him as his replacement. Draco felt guilty enough about working so much without this. So Harry was completely surprised when Draco reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

“I will alway be eternally grateful that you did.” His words were for Scorpius but his gaze never left Harry’s. 

 

Trying to ignore the butterflies currently taking flight in his stomach Harry tried to change the conversation. “Umm Scorp why don’t you show Papa your cool scar." Wriggling out of his father’s arms Scorpius lifted up his pyjama top and showed off the mark of his bravery.

Harry explained to Draco what had happened before Scorpius added to the story, “I was really brave and ‘Mione made my tummy better. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” His smile quickly turned into a yawn, “I’m sleepy.” He yawned.

“Well then you better close your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Draco kissed his son on the forehead and tucked him under the blankets.

Scorpius turned to look at Harry, “Will you be here?”

Harry’s gut clenched. “I need to go and see Teddy and make sure he’s okay but I’ll see you real soon okay?” 

“Okay.” he said a little disappointed but a yawn quickly took over.

Harry bent over the boy and kissed his forehead just like Draco had. “Sweet dreams Scorpius.” 

 

Harry almost made it to the door when Draco called out his name. Turning he almost walked straight into Draco’s chest. Keeping his voice low so not to disturb Scorpius drifting off to sleep Draco spoke, “I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done today. If I wasn’t able to be here I’m glad you were. I know he’s in safe hands when he’s with you." 

“You don’t have to thank me Draco. I’m just glad he’s okay. Now go and sit with your son. I’ll see you later.” There was a second where Harry thought Draco was going to hug him, to wrap his arms around him just as he did Scorpius. When he didn't Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 

 

*** 

 

Harry had just stepped out of the fireplace and into Ron and Hermione’s living room when Teddy threw himself at Harry. Fresh tears wetted his neck as he held Teddy tight. “Hey it’s okay I’m here.” He soothed holding him close. It had been an overwhelming day for the boy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Harry knew exactly what he needed to do Teddy staying the night here wasn’t it, he needed normality. “Ted go and get your school bag and we’ll go home.” 

“Really?” He sniffed.

“Yeah, have you had dinner?” He shook his head , “Okay so we’ll get fish and chips on the way home, put a film on and eat them on our laps watching telly.” 

 

“Sorry to mess you both around.” Harry apologised when Teddy went off to get his bag from the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s been upset since we got back. Nothing that an evening with you shouldn’t fix. How’s Scorpius doing?” Hermione asked.

“He’s good, no pain just tired. Draco’s there now with him.” Harry thought about telling his best friends about Draco’s reaction when he first entered the room but decided against it. It probably wasn’t something Draco wanted broadcasted around, even if it was just to his friends. With Teddy back they said their goodbyes and headed home not before stopping to pick up dinner. Harry picked up a portion of fish and chips for Draco too and sent Kreacher to deliver them, the chances were Draco wouldn’t have eaten and the hospital food was less than desired. Settled in front of the telly Harry let Teddy pick the film. 

 

“Scorpius will be okay won’t he?” Teddy asked later that night as Harry read Teddy a bedtime story.

“He’ll be absolutely fine. How about tomorrow we go and see him and you can see for yourself.” Teddy seemed to think about it for a moment.

“I’d like that. Can we buy him a present to make him feel better?”

“We’ll stop and see Uncle George and see if he’s got something appropriate shall we?” Teddy nodded excitedly knowing full well that he’d be coming home with _“presents”_ from George too.

“Love you Uncle Harry.” Teddy yawned.

“Love you too Ted. Sweet dreams.” 

 

 

***

 

 

She'd recognised his voice straight away. Draco Malfoy hadn’t changed at all, he was still devilishly handsome despite years having passed since they had last seen each other. He hadn’t seen her as he pushed his way to the front of the reception area. With one ear on her patient and the other straining to hear his conversation the nurse made a mental note of the room he was being sent to. After her shift she let herself into the Children’s Ward and quietly made her way down the corridor stopping outside the correct room. She peered in through the darkened window just making out the body of Draco asleep in the bed. A small body curled up next to him, a body she didn’t recognise but knew belonged to her son.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been shocked when he first found out that Draco had sold Malfoy Manor and bought somewhere else. Not that he actually blamed him. Imagine living there after knowing everything that had gone on there during the war. What did surprise him was that Malfoy’s place was actually not too far from Grimmauld Place in one of London’s hidden mews. Gone was the lavish country manor and in its place a modest family home in central London. “Can I press the doorbell please?” Teddy asked from beside him. After everything that happened yesterday Harry had kept Teddy off school. They’d spent the morning together at home before paying George a visit at the shop. They hadn’t called ahead but Harry had asked Hermione to check that Scorpius had been discharged from the hospital before they ventured over and according to her he was sent home this morning.

“Go on, can you reach?” On tiptoes Teddy pressed the plastic bell. 

 

“Harry? Teddy? I wasn’t expecting you.” Malfoy looked a little shocked to see them, dressed in just a white fluffy towel around his waist and his hair clearly wet from a shower. Draco hadn’t been expecting anyone at all. Perhaps he really should have called first, the view was distracting.

“We just wanted to see how Scorpius was doing. Teddy’s got him a little something. But you’re clearly busy so we’ll come back another time. Come on Ted we’ll see Scorpius later.” Harry spluttered. Harry turned to leave.

“No wait. It’s okay. Come in, Scorpius is in the lounge go straight through. I’m just going to go and put some clothes on.” Draco ushered them into the large open planed room. They were currently stood in the middle of the kitchen and living space. In front of them were a staircase and to their right the kitchen. The lounge wrapped around the pristine white and chrome kitchen. Laid on a grey sofa wrapped in a blanket was Scorpius, presumably asleep. As Draco headed upstairs Harry let Teddy’s hand go and nudged him in Scorpius’s direction.

Draco was almost at the top of the stairs when he heard Teddy’s question, “Uncle Harry why’s your cheeks all red?” With a grin firmly plastered to his face Draco entered his bedroom and got dressed, taking longer than usual after spending an embarrassingly long time wondering what would impress Harry.

Scorpius hadn’t been asleep he was just looking at a picture book. He was very pleased to see both Harry and Teddy, his smile was heart warming as was the hug he gave Harry. “Papa said I have to stay on the sofa and rest all day.” He pouted his bottom lip out in such a Malfoy way that Harry couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Well luckily for you I think Teddy might have something to make today a bit easier.” Wasting no time at all Teddy joined Scorpius on the sofa and handed over the bag of treats he’d picked out with help from George. Ooohhs and awws were met with giggles as they looked through the bag of goodies.

 

Harry left them to it and wondered over to the kitchen intrigued by the wall of photographs that lined the wall nearest the front door. The series of moving images documented Scorpius’s life from what Harry guessed was the day he was born up until his first day at school dressed in his uniform but not looking too happy to be going a month ago. There was one photo Harry kept finding himself drawn to. Draco looked just how Harry remembered him at school, he wasn’t as filled out or as distinguished as he is now. Dressed in only a pair of dark trousers Draco paced back and forth across the room, a tiny baby cradled against his chest. He watched as a young Draco paced back and forth soothing the bundle in his arms. His face was light, the look of wonder in his eyes as he looked down at his son. Harry couldn’t get over just how young Draco looked in it. He looked like a child holding a child. Hardly old enough to be a parent. He’d probably looked the same with Teddy. At least with Teddy, Harry had a whole army of people to help him, to offer him support. He wouldn’t have got through those first few days, weeks, months without Hermione and Molly. Who did Draco have? His Mother? Molly always said that it takes a village to raise a child. Where was Draco’s village? He’d be that village if he’d let him. 

 

Harry wanted to be brave. He needed to be brave. If there was something between them, if there could be a chance of something happening well then he wanted to try. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t. Harry hadn’t heard Draco appear at the bottom of the stairs but he could feel his body heat behind him, he could feel his breath tingle against his skin. If he took a deep breath he could smell the woody scent of his aftershave, even the subtle hints of the coconut scent of his shampoo. Tuning Harry found himself impossibly close to that vast expanse of chest. Even covered in a white cotton t-shirt his fingers itched to reach out at touch him. Draco’s gaze held his, fire flicked around them everything else blurred around them. It was just them. Draco’s slender fingers reached out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind Harry’s ear, his tongue dipped out to wet his lips before he slowly descended on Harry’s own. They could both feel it, the air cracked between them. Any second now and their lips would be touching.

 

_“Papa I’m thirsty.”_

 

Scorpius’s words hit them like a cold shower. Both Harry and Draco jumped apart. Harry’s heart beat so hard against his ribs he was sure it was showing though his own top. He had been about to kiss Draco. He wanted to kiss Draco. He would kiss Draco but not here. Not with the boys twenty feet away.

 

***

 

Draco groaned internally. He loved his son dearly but his timing sucked. Thirty seconds later and he’d have kissed Harry. Thirty seconds later and he’d had acted on that adolescent dream that made him realise he liked men as well as women. Instead he was now making glasses of squash for Scorpius and Teddy. Life was just cruel sometimes. 

 

“Have dinner with me tonight?” 

“What?” Draco almost dropped the plastic beaker of orange squash but Harry quick with his wand stopped the contents from spilling.

“Have dinner with me tonight. Before you say you can’t because of Scorpius. Him and Teddy can eat first, we’ll have dinner when they’re in bed. Just think about it.”

 

He didn’t need to. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll come for dinner.” The smile he received from Harry was enough to send a wave of nervous energy though his body.

 

“Papa I’m still thirsty.” Scorpius’s exasperated words carried over to the kitchen.

 

Harry tried but he couldn’t hold back his laughter, “There is no doubting he is your son.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Draco called back over his shoulder as he took both boys their drinks.

“I seem to remember you using that tone whenever you felt entitled.” Draco had the audacity to feign innocence. 

“That time with Buckbeak. You were just jealous that he let me ride him and not you.” Harry’s words were light and teasing. He could get used to this. Teasing Draco and watching his cheeks colour at his words was becoming addictive.

“Well who rides a hippogriff? It wasn’t fair.”

Harry just shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know probably the same person who rode on a flying motorbike, a flying car, a thestral oh and a dragon.” Who know flirting with Draco would be so fun?

“You rode a dragon? Bullshit! When?”

“When we broke into Gringotts. We kind of freed the Dragon they had locked away and rode it to freedom.” 

 

Draco looked quite impressed but then his pupils dilated and a naughty glint twinkled behind those grey eyes. He kept his voice low so that the boys couldn’t hear him, this was purely just between them. “Play your cards right Potter and that might not be the last dragon you get to ride.”

 

This time it was Harry’s cheeks that coloured. Laughing Draco left Harry slack jawed and speechless in the kitchen and went and joined the boys. 


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy observed his uncle flittering about the kitchen as he cooked. He looked fidgety, he couldn’t keep still. “Oh fuck!” Harry swore a loud.

“Uncle Harry that’s a bad word!” He watched as Harry used his wand to heal what Teddy could now see was a cut finger. Leaving his colouring at the kitchen table Teddy jumped down off his chair and approached Harry throwing his arms around his waist in a hug.

“Hey I’m okay. It’s just a little cut. I wasn’t watching where I was cutting. I’m fine.” It wasn’t that. There was something weird about his uncle’s behaviour today. Still he didn’t let go of Harry for a few moments longer.

“I’ve done you a drawing. Can we put it on the fridge?” 

“I think it needs some new artwork it’s been what two days since the last change.” Uncle Harry’s jokes were rubbish.

“This is my best drawing ever.” 

 

Harry stood back and watched as Teddy proudly fixed his drawing to the fridge door with the colourful alphabet magnets and stood back. “See.” At the top of the white page Teddy had written ‘My Family’ only his f went in the wrong direction and the letters weren’t quite in a straight line but he was trying. They had been learning about families at school this week. It’s probably what inspired this drawing. Under the blue crayon lettering were four figures.

“That’s me.” Teddy pointed out to the small person on the left of the page. “That’s you next to me. We look the same but you’re taller.” Same messy black scribble for hair, same green dots for eyes. It was definitely them. “And that Scorpius and Draco on the other side. They look the same too.” Like bookends, crayon Scorpius was closest to the page edge with crayon Draco closet to himself. It was what was between them that worried Harry the most. Unmissable between them was a great big red heart.

“What’s the heart for Ted?” The look he gave him was laughable,

“It means we love each other silly. Miss Frost said that families love each other.” 

“Well of course they do. Now go put your crayons away and you can help me. I need someone strong to break some biscuits. Do you know anyone who can help?”

“Me! Me! I can!” 

“Go put your crayons away then.” Teddy rushed back and cleaned the table top.

 

Cooking was one of Harry’s favourite past times. Finding flavour combinations and making them sing was thrilling. As a result of Harry’s love of cooking Teddy had a rather varied diet and enjoyed pretty much most things. He wasn’t a huge fan of hot spices or sprouts but then not many kids his age were. Armed with a rolling pin and a packet of biscuits wrapped in a tea towel Teddy bashed them until they resembled the fine crumbs Harry wanted for his chocolate torte base.  “What’s for dinner?” Teddy asked once his job was finished and now sat on the worktop watching Harry work.

“Well you and Scorpius have got chicken -“

“Scorpius is coming over?” He interrupted.

“Yeah is that okay with you?”

“He’s my best friend of course it’s okay. Yay!” Teddy’s smile was quickly replaced with a question. “Is Draco your best friend?”

“No Ron and Hermione are. Draco is my friend though.” That felt strange to say out loud but he was.

 

Teddy seemed to ponder this answer. “Is he your special friend? Harry spluttered on his own saliva, _special friend_! Teddy didn’t give him a chance to respond. “I’m going to go play in my room.” And he was gone, his feet slapping against the wooden steps as he ran up to his room. 

 

 

*** 

 

“What I don’t understand is why were you so shit at Potions when you can cook like that? That was probably the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Harry couldn’t help but feel pleased at Draco’s praise. After all he’d pushed the boat out tonight in order to impress the blonde.

“Hermione says the same thing. If you thought that was good wait until you taste dessert.” Harry had meant the chocolate torte he’d made but the darkening of Draco’s pupils suggested he had other thoughts. Feeling flustered Harry got up and started clearing the table. Draco’s hand closed over his wrist. 

“Harry.” his words were barely a whisper but they wrapped around him like an embrace. Draco stood letting go of Harry’s wrist but only to capture his hand instead. Fingers coiled around one another and slotted into place as if they were made to fit that way. Draco took advantage of being a few inches taller to rest his forehead against Harry’s. Their lips were but whispers apart. 

 

Harry wasn’t sure who moved first. All he knew was that kissing Draco was like breathing. Essential. Harry didn’t know how he had gone all these years without feeling Draco’s mouth against his own. Without feeling his tongue slide and dance against his own.

“Harry.” Draco whispered against his ear. 

 

Taking Draco’s arm Harry apparated them upstairs to his room. Mouths found mouths again as hands roamed over hard planes of chests and rounded backsides. Layer by layer clothes were peeled of. Harry’s white shirt joined Draco’s on the floor, moments before Draco’s mouth latched around Harry’s nipple teasing the hardened bud. Harry laced his fingers through the silky strands of Draco’s hair. It felt like silk running between his fingers. “Draco please.” 

 

Nimble fingers reached for the buttons at Harry’s jeans and pulled them apart in one swift move. After kicking the offending garments off his bare feet Harry found himself hoisted off the floor and carried across to his bed. He’d never felt more wanted than he did right now. 

 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Draco panted, tearing Harry’s boxers down his thighs and throwing them somewhere behind him. “Because right now I don’t think I have the patience to be slow and gentle.” Draco looked down at Harry’s naked body underneath him. He looked like a kid in a sweetshop being told they could have whatever they wanted. The hunger behind his eyes burned Harry’s skin. 

 

“When have I ever given the impression I wanted slow and gentle.” To reiterate his point Harry thrust his hips, bumping them against Draco’s, causing their erections to collide. “Just hurry the fuck up and fuck me Draco!”

Draco laughed, “Who knew the chosen one had such a dirty mouth. I’m going to put that mouth to good use.” Draco bent forward attacking Harry’s mouth with his own. 

 

Draco must have reached for his wand at some point because Draco’s remaining clothes vanished and Harry felt the telltale sign of being magically stretched and lubricated. “Draco Malfoy if you don’t hurry up. I swear to Merlin I am going to hex your bollocks offfff- Oh God that feels good!” Draco had lined himself up at his entrance and rammed his hips forward and burried himself deep inside Harry all before he finished his sentence.

“You were saying?” Draco raised both his eyebrows tellingly.  Harry thrust his hips trying to get Draco to move.

“Draco please? please move?” 

“I think I could get used to you begging underneath me.” 

 

He wanted to drag out his teasing of Harry a little longer but truth be told this was torture it was taking all his willpower not to pull out and thrust back into the glorious heat that was Harry’s perfect arse. All it took was for Harry to clench his muscles around his shaft and to bump his hips up against his own. Draco pulled almost all of the way out before snapping his hips forward. In and out his hips moved, almost every gyration had him hitting that bundle of nerves that had Harry’s emerald eyes almost rolling back into his head. He’d wanted this for so long. He wasn’t going to last. Draco reached for Harry’s shaft slick with his own precum and pumped his hand in time with the thrusts of his own hips. “Draa-“ was all Harry managed to spit out before he felt his orgasm build and explode from him and coated his hand. God he was beautiful. Draco managed to pound a few more times around the impossibly tight muscle surrounding him before his own climax shuddered through him and his arms collapsed flattening him on top of Harry. 

 

Draco found enough strength to roll himself off of Harry. They lay shoulder to shoulder, fingers entwined, chests heaving. “Why did we wait to do that?” Harry asked once his breathing normalised. Draco’s deep laugher had him rolling to face the blonde. Draco’s grin matched Harry’s. 

 

For what felt like hours they laid there on their sides, face to face, talking. Answering questions they both needed and wanted to know.  “It’s okay to ask. You must have questions. Most people are too afraid to ask, as if it’ll upset me. It won’t. I’ll always answer any questions you have Harry.” Draco’s fingers trailed up and down Harry’s naked arm. How had he known he’d wanted to talk about Scorpius’s mother. Harry took a moment before he asked the question he’d wanted to ask for weeks.

“What happened to Scorpius’s mother?” 

“The day my father my father was sentenced I went out to a bar. I just needed to clear my head, to have some time alone.”

“To process.”

“Yeah exactly. Do you remember Astoria Greengrass? She was a couple of years below us at Hogwarts? Her sister Daphne was in our year.” Harry shook his head he didn’t remember either. “Well she was there celebrating her birthday, she's borrowed her sisters ID, they were hard to tell apart. We drunk a lot. More than we should have done and we ended up back at hers.” Draco practically squirmed in embarrassment. 

 

“Hold on, you mean that tonight wasn’t your first time? You weren’t saving yourself for me?” 

“You are such an idiot." Draco laughed. "A month later she turned up at my front door pregnant. She hadn't even finished Hogwarts. I felt so sick. Mother told me that I'd made the mistake so I'd have to live with it. I moved her in and planned to propose once she'd had the baby. I didn't want to be a parent. We were so young but then Scorpius arrived a month early. Harry he was so small but perfect. That moment I held him for the first time I knew how much I loved him. I knew instantly that I’d move the earth for him.” The love and emotion in Draco’s words had Harry smiling like a fool. 

 

“When we got home from the hospital Astoria said she was tired and wanted to rest. So I let her do just that. A couple of hours later I went to wake her so she could feed Scorpius, he’d just started screaming blue murder but she was gone. All of her stuff had gone too. There was just this folded piece of parchment left on the bed. All she had written was; 

' _Draco I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be a mother. He's yours now look after him_.' 

“That was it. She was gone. I tried to find her but she blocked my floo calls, letters were returned unopened and her family emigrated after the war I tried to contact them but nothing. So I stopped trying. Fair enough not wanting me but to reject her own son. I’ll never forgive her for that. I had to put him first. He had to have one parent who cared. One parent he could count on.”

 

“You’ve done the most amazing job Draco. Scorpius is a lovely little boy. You should be immensely proud, not just of him but of you too. You’re a brilliant father Draco.”

“Some days I don’t feel like it.”

Harry looked into stormy grey eyes. “I think you’re being too hard on yourself. Scorpius is loved. He’s healthy, he’s happy. Even with you as a father he’s polite and well mannered.” Harry teased leaning in to brush a kiss to the pout of Draco’s lips. “Parenting is hard enough but you’re doing it on your own and running a multimillion galleon business. Give yourself a break you’re doing fine.” 

“I’m not doing it completely on my own. For the last six weeks I’ve had a pretty good nanny helping me out.” The blonde smirked.

“I think you’ll find that the term you’re looking for is manny. A male nanny, manny. Although really Draco, sleeping with the nanny is such a muggle cliché.”

“I don’t recall us doing very much sleeping.”

“No you’re right but we should try and get some the boys will be up early.” 

“You’re right. You better not snore.”

 

Harry didn’t answer he just laughed softly. After a couple of minutes of manoeuvring to get comfortable Draco finally settled on his side cuddled up against Harry’s side his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. It felt strange to be so comfortable with someone so quickly, but it felt so right at the same time. Almost as if they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. They lay in the dark for a few minutes just listening to the sound of the other breathing when Harry spoke, “Teddy asked me today if you’re my special friend.” Harry felt Draco’s laughter vibrate through his chest.

“What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t he just went off and played.”

“I’d quite like it if you were my special friend.”

“You would?” 

“Given what we’ve just done I’d thought the answer was obvious.”

“Draco Malfoy will you be my special friend?”

“Can I think about - ow! That hurt.” He soothed his throbbing nipple. “Yes Harry Potter I’ll be your special friend but only if you’ll be mine.” Lips haphazardly found each other in the dark before both wizards settled down to sleep.

 

***

 

Teddy woke up feeling thirsty. His tongue stuck to the top of his mouth. Getting out of bed careful not to wake Scorpius, Teddy went in search of Harry. He wasn’t allowed to make himself a drink at night. Stifling a yawn he padded down the hallway to Harry’s room. That was strange the door was closed. His door was never closed. A pull on the handle and the door quietly swung open. 

 

The light from the hallway cast the room in just enough light that Teddy could make his way to the bed without tripping over anything. There were clothes all over the floor, uncle Harry really needed to clean his room it was messy. “Uncle Harry?” Teddy whispered but stopped when he realised that uncle Harry wasn’t in bed alone. Draco was cuddled against him. He was using his shoulder like a pillow, his arm was wrapped around uncle Harry’s belly. Teddy stopped and thought for a moment before a sleepy smile crept up his face. Maybe just this once uncle Harry wouldn’t mind if he got his own drink. As quietly as he arrived Teddy left Harry and Draco sleeping and closed the door before heading down to the kitchen. 

 

Back in his room Teddy got back into bed and looked at Scorpius sleeping. At school Miss Frost had told them all about different kinds of families. She said some families have two dads or two mums and some get new brothers and sisters. He knew uncle Harry wasn’t his dad but he was like a dad and he quite liked the idea of having two dads and a little brother. With that thought he drifted back to sleep. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You really did make dessert.” Draco had his head stuck in the fridge. He was supposed to be getting the milk out.

“I said I did. You’re the one who had other things in mind.” Placing the milk on the side Draco came to stand behind Harry. His arms skimmed around his waist and his chin hooked over his shoulder.

“I don’t recall you having many complaints.” Turning to face Draco Harry slid his own arms around Draco’s waist and reached up to press a kiss against his mouth.

“None whatsoever.” Harry felt his cheeks glow and he grinned like a schoolgirl.

“You are rather adorable when you blush.” Draco teased him before lowering his mouth to kiss him. 

 

“I don’t want to go to work today.” Draco let go of Harry and reached for his black coffee watching as Harry add milk to his tea.

“So don’t go. You’re the boss take the day off. We could spend the day in bed?”

“I wish. I abandoned my investors at a hotel in Scotland two days ago. I probably need to do some damage limitations, I can’t risk loosing their donations to the Home. What’s that look for?” Harry had started pacing pulling different breakfast related items out of cupboards and drawers.

“I’ve got an idea that might help you with that. Let’s get the boys up and to school and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Can’t you tell me now?”

 

With a sly grin Harry approached Draco and hooked his fingers through the belt loops of his trousers and pulled him against his own body. “Good things come to those who wait Draco.” he whispered against the shell of his ear, giving the blonde's arse a squeeze before completely letting him go and leaving him in the kitchen in order to go and wake the boys up.  

 

Ten minutes later Harry sent Draco off to work promising to meet him at his office once he’d done the school run. Scorpius toyed with his breakfast only eating a few mouthfuls of cereal. Harry watched him for a few minutes. “What’s the matter Scorp? You not hungry?” Harry asked. 

The little boy shook his head. “Do I have to go to school? What if my tummy hurts again?”

“Does your tummy hurt now?” He asked the blonde. 

Again he shook his head, “But it might. Later.”

 

Harry came to crouch down in front of him and took his hands in his own. “You don’t need to worry your tummy is all fixed. You can tell everyone about how brave you were at the hospital. I bet your friends are worried about you, they’ve not seen you in two days.” 

“And it’s the holidays next week so it’s only one day. You can tell me if you feel sick at break time.” Teddy added between mouthfuls of toast. 

“Okay.” Scorpius said quietly.

Harry ruffled his hair, “That’s a good boy. Now try and eat some more breakfast otherwise your tummy will be trying to talk to you.”

 

*** 

 

Draco had been able to pop home and change into his usual business attire of a suit and tie before arriving at work. He’d been all but ambushed by his secretary, Martha as soon as he apparated in. “Oh Mr Malfoy, Sir.” She looked close to tears. “I tried Sir, I tried to explain that your son was taken to hospital and that’s why you left them. But they are pulling their funding. As of now the Home only has funding until the end of year. I’m so sorry. I tried to make it better yesterday but I think I made it worse.”

“Why didn’t you contact me? I could have come in yesterday.” Panic started to rise inside him. Everything he had worked for was in jeopardy. 

 

Martha’s blue eyes shone with tears. “I wanted to show you that I could cope on my own. To show that you could spend more time with your son and not have to worry about work. I’m so sorry I messed up. I’ll just go and clear my desk. I’ll be gone in five minutes.” Tears openly fell against her cheeks. 

“You’ll go no where. If those people couldn’t see that I needed to be with my sick child then they shouldn’t be investing in a children’s home. Don’t worry I’ll fix this.” He hoped he could. “When is Mr Jenkins coming in Monday?” 

“Yes, Monday morning.” She sniffed.

“Okay so that gives me all weekend to fix this. Hold all my calls unless it involves Scorpius. Oh and Harry Potter will be here shortly. Send him straight through.” 

“Of course Mr Malfoy.” Without looking at him she headed back to her desk.

 

 

Draco paced around his office. He hoped that whatever idea Harry had, it was a good one, because as of right now he was royally fucked. Shucking out of his suit jacket Draco tossed it on the couch to the right of his desk. He needed something to turn this shitstorm around otherwise he’d have to do the one thing he didn’t want to. He’d have to liquidate some of his assists in order to keep the Malfoy Foundation afloat. He couldn’t let the Home down. Those kids didn’t deserve to lose their home, their stability again. Dropping down in his wing backed chair Draco raked his fingers through his hair. Liquidation was his last resort, there must be something he can do before then. 

 

“Is she okay? She looks like she’s about to burst into tears.” 

 

Harry. The only bright spark in this last hour.

 

“Hey? What’s happened?” Harry rushed over to the desk and walked round to stand in front of Draco only rather than standing he sat himself on the edge of the desk and reached for Draco’s hand. When he’d walked into Draco’s office he’d been expecting the playful smile that left Grimmauld Place an hour or so earlier. What he got instead turned his stomach to lead. The feeling worsened as Draco filled him in. “How can they do that? You were looking after a sick child.” Harry was angry for Draco. Last night he’d told him about the Home and his plans for the future for it. None of that could be done with no money. Draco had confided in him that he was one of the major investors keeping The Malfoy Foundation afloat, he couldn’t do so alone. 

 

“Okay so we might need to make what I was going to suggest bigger but we’ll get that money back Draco. I’ve still got some pull. I could get new investors. But only if you want me to?” Harry’s breath caught as Draco tugged him off the table edge and onto his lap, his lips seeking out Harry’s.

“You’d do that for me?” 

“If it was the other way around, would you do it for me?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Well that’s your answer.” 

“I don’t deserve you Harry Potter.”

 

Harry thought about ignoring the comment, he didn’t want to start a game of yes you do/no I don’t. “Perhaps,” he whispered against his ear. “But you can make it up to me tonight.” Harry slid off of Draco’s lap and carried on around the desk and sat in the chair opposite the blonde. “Right now we have a Children’s Home to save. This is what I was thinking...”

 

 

***

 

 

Harry’s plan might just work. They’d spent the weekend planning and organising a Halloween Party. The Children’s Home was going to become the centre of attention this coming weekend. Harry believes that if the investors actually see what and who they are investing in they might change their minds. Even if they don’t Harry had invited so many more possible investors, people who he’d reassured Draco would definitely donate. 

 

At lunchtime on Friday Draco ran out to pick Scorpius up from school while Harry continued to put together a guest list with Martha. Draco didn’t know who was more surprised to see him at the school, Scorpius or his teachers. They’d gotten so used to it being Harry. Guilt coated his stomach as he promised to finish work earlier more so that he could spend more time with his son. Scorpius wasn’t been too impressed to find out that they were going back to the office. That was until Harry got him involved. “If Martha gets you some crayons do you think you’d be able to draw me some pictures of pumpkins?” Harry asked his pouted lips. That had kept him quiet for an hour before he fell asleep on the dark leather sofa in the corner of the office. By the time Teddy had finished school they collected him and relocated their meeting to Grimmauld Place. The boys were happy playing under the watchful eye of Kreacher while the adults continued planning. At one point Granger and Weasley arrived. If they had been at all shocked to see him sat at Harry’s kitchen table they didn’t show it. They actually turned out to be quite helpful. Both had a list of contacts that they readily offered up for him and Harry to use. As a result more people were invited from both of their workplaces. The guest list now was quite substantial, that could only mean good things. While Weasley and Granger might not like him or understand what is going on between Harry and himself they did support what he was trying to achieve and they both offered their support at the event. 

 

By Sunday night all the plans were in place. Harry just hoped that this would work. Draco had worked so hard to get The Malfoy Foundation up and running and the Children’s Home. If needs be he’d stump up the money needed. Harry poked his head around Teddy’s bedroom door to check on the boys. It had been several hours since Draco had put them to bed after being convinced to read two bedtime stories. The light from the hallway illuminated Teddy’s room enough for Harry to see both him and Scorpius fast asleep, their heads bent close together as if they had fallen asleep in deep conversation. Harry made his way downstairs only to find Draco laid back against the sofa cushions asleep. He tried but Harry couldn’t hide his smile. Draco looked so at ease, so peaceful. The worry that had been etched into his brow all weekend had softened. There was no denying Draco Malfoy was a beautiful man. But in his sleep there was something more, something almost angelic like. There was no hiding the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips at that thought. The words angelic and Draco Malfoy didn’t belong in the same sentence. 

 

With a flick of his wand Harry had Draco in his arms and carefully so not to wake him Harry carried him up stairs to his room and laid him down on the bed. Another flick of his wrist had Draco’s clothes leave his body and fold themselves on top of Harry’s dresser. Doing the same with his own clothes, Harry slipped into bed beside the sleeping blonde, curled up beside him and wrapped his arm over Draco’s waist. Draco moved in his sleep adjusting his position so that his own arm grasped Harry’s. “Sweet dreams Draco.” Harry whispered against the blonde’s shoulder before closing his eyes and letting the rush of the weekend fade away to darkness. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you ready? You’ve got your eyes closed.” Harry called through the living room door. 

“Yes come on I don’t want to be late.” Draco called back. 

 

There was just an hour before the Halloween party started and they were still at Harry’s getting ready. One of Harry’s ideas had been making the party a costume party. Apparently Muggles get some kind of enjoyment from dressing up as other people and making themselves look stupid. Draco hadn’t been too keen on the idea but went along with it. Harry had organised costumes for all four of them. Reluctantly he dressed in the clothes Harry laid out for him. He was wearing some sort of white sheet tied at his shoulder and sandals. Sandals! There was a lot of flesh on show. He hated it, but it’s what Harry had said a lot of muggles wore as a costume. He felt ridiculous.

 

Harry opened the door and ushered the boys in. He’d kept their costumes a secret from Draco. “Okay you can open your eyes.” He watched the moment Draco’s eyes went from reacting to the sudden light in the room to seeing the boys. A huge grin graced his face, moments before he burst out laughing.

“That’s brilliant.” 

 

Stood in front of him the boys wore miniature Hogwarts uniforms. Scorpius’s hair had been slicked back to resemble Draco’s old hair style from first year and he wore tiny Slytherin robes. While Teddy wore Gryffindor robes, round black glasses and had a familiar looking lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They were dressed as miniature Harry and Draco. 

 

“It gets better. Scorp, what do you have to remember to say?” Harry asked coming to stand next to Draco. 

Scorpius frowned and placed his hands on his hips, “My father will hear about this!” Instantly a smile broke over his face. “Was that right?” Harry close to tears with laughter nodded.  “That was perfect.” 

Even Draco’s mouth twitched into a smile.  “You are going to pay for that.” He whispered against his ear. It was only then did Draco take in what Harry was wearing. He was wearing his old school uniform. He matched Teddy perfectly. “So let me get this straight you’re dressing up as yourself? And I’m wearing a dress?” 

“Yeah pretty much and it’s a toga, not a dress.”

"It's a dress!" Draco grumbled. 

 

Harry tried to keep a straight face for as long as he could but he was losing the battle. “Of course I’m not going to let you leave the house like that! Come here.” Harry pulled his wand out and soon the white sheet transfigured into his old Slytherin uniform and his hair was slicked back to match Scorpius’s. “We’re going as bigger versions of them. That and I think our guests should be able to recognise us both.” Harry cocked his head in the boys’s direction. Draco caught sight of himself in the mirror above the fireplace this was much better. A sly smile crossed his lips tonight he’d get to act out his teenage fantasy, stripping Harry out of his Gryffindor uniform and fucking him. Perhaps costumes weren’t so bad. Catching sight of the clock all thoughts of extra curricular activities with Harry faded they were running late for their own event! 

 

 

*** 

 

 

“Just relax. Everything is going well.” Harry whispered against Draco’s ear as he topped up his glass from the smoking cauldron of punch at one of the drink tables. The place was packed with possible donators. Draco had to admit Martha had done an amazing job decorating the Home. Pumpkins lined almost every surface, fake cobwebs hung from the ceiling and Martha had taken Scorpius’s pumpkin drawings and drawings of bats made by the children who live at the Home and turned them into bunting. Adults mingled around talking, not only to each other but to the children alike. There were currently thirteen residents at the home with ten more away at Hogwarts. Everyone was joining in and playing the games including something called apple bobbing. Why you would want to put your face in a vat of water and pull an apple out using just your teeth was beyond Draco, but the guests seemed to be enjoying it. 

 

 

“Teddy?”

There was a slight panic to Scorpius’s voice. He couldn’t find his friend. Papa and Harry had told them to stay together, but now he couldn’t see him. He just wanted to get some more sweets from the table. When he turned around he couldn’t find Teddy and he got a bit scared. There were so many people around him dressed funny. Scorpius wondered around, weaving between pairs of legs he didn’t recognise. His bottom lip wobbled when he couldn’t see anyone he knew. Big fat tears fell against his alabaster cheeks. He was so scared. 

 

 

***

 

 

Astoria scanned the room for her date but he’d gone to top up their drinks. She’d been invited to the party by one of her coworkers as his date. She was going to refuse his invitation but the hosts name had her agreeing to come before she talked herself out of it. The invitation had stated children were welcome. There was every possibility that her son would be there. Her mask hid her identity but she’d recognised him straight away. He was Draco’s double. Even if he hadn’t been wearing a Hogwarts uniform she’d have recognised him. She watched him follow around a boy dressed as Potter. Together they played various games and ate far too many sweets. She lost sight of them for a while but the next time she saw him he was alone. His father was of course nowhere to be seen neither was the Potter boy. 

 

When he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve she took the chance she’d been waiting for and approached him. “Are you okay?” She asked kindly. 

 

Big watery grey eyes blinked at her. “I can’t find Teddy!” 

 

More tears fell against his cheeks. Astoria crouched down to be more his height and wrapped an arm around his small frame. “Don’t worry we’ll find your teddy. I’ll help you. Come with me.”

 

 

*** 

 

 

“Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!!” Teddy came running over interrupting Harry’s conversation with several wealthy businessmen. Harry instantly felt his godson’s worry. “Scorpius wondered off. I can’t find him. He’ll be scared.” 

“I’m sorry, I need to go.” Both men ushered him away. 

 

“Where were you both last?” Harry took Teddy’s hand. 

“We were by the giant pumpkin. Over there!” Teddy pointed into the next room. 

On their way through they bumped into Hermione. “Can you find Draco, Scorpius has wondered off. I’m looking for him but-“ 

“I’ll find him and start looking myself.” Harry said nodded his head in thanks and carried on to the next room. Everyone invited had been vetted so he knew nothing bad would happen to him. But a three year old in a new place surrounded by strangers was a scary thing.

 

 

Hermione found Draco talking to Kingsley in the main room near the fireplace. Keeping calm she greeted both men. “Minister, Draco.” They both nodded their greetings. 

“I must thank you Hermione for your help. Your knowledge of games to include has proven a hit with everyone here.” Draco said. It still felt weird Draco being nice to her. It was a strange concept but she was trying for Harry’s benefit. 

“Minister do you mind if I have a word with Mr Malfoy here about his son. I wouldn’t interrupt if it wasn’t important.” Draco’s eyes sharpened at the mention of Scorpius. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

“I don’t want to go with you.” Scorpius sniffed. “Papa says not to go with strangers. I want Papa!” He cried a little harder. “I don’t want you. I want Harry!”

 

“Don’t cry. I’m not a stranger. You know me. I’m your mo-“

 

“Scorpius there you are!” Harry was by his side scooping him up. Scorpius wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s neck sobbing against his skin. 

“I got losted.” he cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay I’ve got you now.”

 

Everyone around them seemed to stop talking all eyes fixed on Harry and the mini Malfoy in his arms. The crouching woman stood as Draco appeared in front of them. “Draco he’s fine, he just got turned around. He’ll be okay.” 

 

But Draco wasn’t looking at Harry, nor was he looking at Scorpius. His gaze never left the young blonde woman in the ornate black velvet dress. Harry studied the witch that Draco was staring at. There was something about her that looked familiar but he couldn’t quite piece together. As Scorpius sniffed against his shoulder the pieces seemed to slot together. The shape of her nose and the lips they were replicated on the face buried against his neck.

This had be his mother. This had be Astoria Greengrass. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Thoughts swamped Draco’s head. What was she doing here? She’d walked out of their lives almost four years ago with nothing but a pathetic note and now she has the audacity to attend his party. What was she trying to do? Reinstate herself in their lives? She had another thing coming if she thought she was going to swan in here and do so. Anger flooded his system. He reached for his wand only to have Harry’s hand wrap around his wrist stopping his movement. That seemed to centre him. His thoughts become more rational, Harry grounded him. 

 

“I know who she is. Don’t do this here. Everything you’ve worked for is in this room.” Harry’s whispered words calmed him with every syllable. He was right. If he acted out now he’d be kissing away The Malfoy Foundation, the Home. What was worse if he acted now and hexed the woman he’d find himself in Azkaban. Then what would happen to his son? To Scorpius. Scorpius!

 

Draco spun on his feet to face Harry who had his son in his arms. His white blonde hair a striking difference to the dark hair it was buried against. Scorpius’s body  was pressed between them. “It’s okay Scorp, Papa and Harry are here. You don’t need to be scared anymore.”

“I’m here too.” 

Draco looked down at Teddy who had all but attached himself to Harry’s leg. Scooping him up Draco settled Teddy on his hip. “See Scorp. We’re all here for you.”

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls if you’d like to follow me into the main hall it’s time to judge your costumes.” Hermione addressed the guests drawing their attention away from them. Harry mouthed his thanks as everyone moved to follow her.

 

Ron hung back. “I don’t suppose Teddy and Scorpius would want to help me pick a winner. ‘Mione’s dropped me in it and I don’t think I can pick on my own.” Ron’s gaze moved back and forth from Harry to Draco and to Astoria just behind them clearly sensing the situation.

“I think that’s a good idea. I hear the judges get to eat a special toffee apple too.” Harry said settling Scorpius on his feet. Draco did the same with Teddy. 

“Go on, Ron is going to need all the help he can. We’ll come and get you both in a minute.” Draco said before turning his attention to Scorpius, “Stay with Teddy and Ron okay? No wondering off.”

“I promise.” Scorpius whispered throwing his arms around Draco’s neck. “Love you Papa.”

“Love you too Scorp.”

 

 

As the boys went off with Ron Draco stood to his full height his gaze returning to Astoria. “What the hell do you think you are doing here?” He seethed. Only grateful that he managed to keep his voice quiet so not to be heard in the other room. 

 

“I wanted to see our son.”

 

“Our son?” Draco scoffed, “You lost the right to call him that when you abandoned him! What sort of mother walks away from their newborn baby and just leaves a note?” 

“You can’t keep him away from me."

“Just try me.” Seething Draco stormed out of the room leaving Harry and Astoria alone. 

 

 

“I think it’s best you leave.” Harry said turning to follow Draco into the other room.

“You can’t make me.” Astoria addressed the back of Harry’s head.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her. “I might not be able to make you leave, you’re right, but if you ever want to stand a chance of seeing Scorpius I suggest you leave. Antagonising Draco further is not going to help you. Just go. Put that little boy first and go.” Harry turned his back and went in search of his boys. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

By the time the last guests left and the Home staff sent very tired children off to their beds, Scorpius and Teddy were in desperate need of their own. Martha insisted that she could tidy up on her own and that they should take the boys home. Teddy was dozing on Harry’s shoulder and Scorpius was already asleep on Draco’s. It was getting late and they could wait until tomorrow to go through the donations. At least tonight they could live in hope that they’d done enough to save the Home. They would take the envelopes with the donations in back with them. “Are you sure you’re okay finishing up here?” Draco asked Martha. This last week she had proven herself tenfold but he wanted to check before leaving her to it.

“Yes, go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The young witch all but pushed them towards the fireplace. Draco looked back one last time. Martha just shook her head and laughed, “Go.”

 

 

*** 

 

 

It was still dark out when Draco woke up on the morning of November first. Harry was still sleeping. At some stage in the night both Scorpius and Teddy had ended up in bed between them both having both had a bad dream. The events of the previous evening clearly playing on both young minds. Draco was no different, it was what had him awake this early after all. Scorpius was asleep with his head on Harry, his arm slung across harry's chest. Teddy laid behind him starfished across the remaining space. They looked so peaceful. Carefully getting up so not to disturb any of them Draco pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and headed downstairs. Harry had been right to make him buy a pair,  the soft jersey bottoms were incredibly comfortable. In the kitchen Draco having forgotten his wand upstairs set about making coffee the muggle way. He hated to admit it but it tasted better this way. Just like a home cooked meal tasted better when Harry cooked without magic. They’d fallen into a quick routine whenever he and Scorpius stayed over, which recently was more often than not. Harry would always cook and he would be in charge of cleaning up. Coffee now made Draco sat at the kitchen table, between sips of the dark bitter liquid he made a start opening the donation envelopes they’d dumped on the table the night before. All donations made last night were non refundable and any long standing donations were legally binding once placed in the basket. He wasn’t going to be burned twice.

 

Light filtered through the bedroom window waking Harry from his sleep. Stretching out he felt a warm body curled against his side. Begrudgingly he opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on the nightstand and slipped them on. Expecting to find Draco fast asleep next to him it took him by surprise to find both Scorpius and Teddy fast asleep next to him, when had they invaded his bed? Careful so not to wake them Harry managed to extract himself from under Scorpius’s arm and got out of bed leaving both young boys fast asleep and went in search of his wizard. 

 

Yesterday had been a long day and  everything with Astoria hadn’t helped. Harry had hoped that they’d talk when they got home but after he put the boys to bed and went in search of Draco he was already in bed. Harry had known that he wasn’t asleep but it was blatantly obvious that Draco hadn’t wanted to talk. So he removed his costume and climbed into bed behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around him. Pressing a kiss to Draco’s naked shoulder Harry held him tightly. “I’m here when you’re ready.” Draco didn’t respond but he knew he’d heard because he’d laced his fingers through Harry’s and squeezed back.

 

Harry found him in the kitchen. Envelopes and pieces of parchment covered the table top. Draco was unmoving, his eyes were transfixed on the piece of parchment in his hand. “Draco?” Still nothing. Sliding his arms around Draco’s bare shoulders Harry pressed a kiss against the blonde’s temple. “You in there?” Harry teased.

 

“We did it.” Draco croaked his voice dry.

 

“Did what?” Harry’s answer was met Draco shuffling the piece of parchment in his hand. 

 

_'Dear Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your invitation to this evenings festivities. My wife and I have had a blast._

_Many years ago we lost our two sons to Dragon Pox and for the longest time we didn’t think we would be happy ever again. Tonight we were introduced to the Kline boys, Thomas and Sebastian and everything seemed to slot into place. We both knew instantly that we would like to be part of their lives and come Monday morning we will be starting the process to get to know them more and hopefully in the not to distant future we’d like to adopt both boys._

_We applaud all that you do with the Foundation and the Children’s Home and would like to offer lifelong support._

_Please find attached a cheque for 50,000 Galleons the first instalment of many._

_God bless you both._

_Francis and Roberta Jonston'_

 

“Bloody Hell!” Harry exclaimed having finished reading the letter.

“There’s more like it. Minus the adoption bit. So far I’ve calculated at least half a million galleons and I’ve not opened half of the envelopes yet. A grin almost split his face, his grey eyes shining, “We did it Harry! You did it. You said you would.”

Harry pulled Draco up from the table and hooked his arms over Draco’s shoulders, their foreheads almost touching. “You were right the first time. We did it. Together.” Draco’s arms encased Harry’s narrow waist pulling their bodies flush against each other as his lips sought out Harry’s. 

 

“God I love you.” Draco breathed pulling back from Harry to look him in the eyes. 

Emerald eyes flew open, “What did you say?” A wicked grin lit up his face. 

“I said I love you.”

Harry pressed a chaste kiss on Draco’s mouth, “Good. Because I love you too.” 

 

 

Moments passed and neither moved happy to stand pressed against each other, arms locked around each other sharing kisses. “We should probably open the rest of those donations, let’s split the pile and then we can make breakfast. I think today’s going to be a good day.” Draco finally said. 

 

 

Almost an hour passed before Harry started preparing breakfast. All the donation envelopes had been emptied and the total topped the scales at almost a million galleons. Both had been completely shocked. Harry had added eggs to a pan when the familiar tapping of a beak against the window alerted them to the owl outside. Being the closest Draco let the small bird in, taking the letter attached to its leg. It had his name on so he slid open the heavy envelope and removed the embossed paper. 

 

Draco was quiet as he read the letter. “What is it? Harry asked. “Is that another donation?” 

 

Draco let the paper fall from his hands. “She’s suing me for full custody. She wants to take Scorpius from me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Astoria is a horrible piece of work. She gets worse as this chapter goes on. Next chapter we hear Draco's side of the story.

“I can’t believe I’ve got to do this today. What if I lose him?” Draco said. Harry crossed the bedroom and came to stand in front of Draco, who was sat on the edge of the bed looking deflated.

“He’s not going anywhere.” Harry ran his fingers through the silk like strands of hair at Draco’s temples before sinking down to sit beside him, lacing his fingers with his. “Anybody with a sane bone in their body knows that he belongs here with you, with us.” 

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

Harry had never seen Draco look so defeated. The day after Astoria’s letter arrived a summons from the Wizengamot arrived stating that their case was to be held before the full Wizengamot in four weeks time due to the high profile of the case. Something that should have been sorted by the small Ministry department was now a full scale event. “Go and get in the shower and I’ll get the boys up. We’ll have breakfast and drop them off at school and then we’ll go and show them that Scorpius belongs here. We’re going to do this together Draco. I’ll be by your side completely.”

 

“I know.” 

 

***

 

The crowd in courtroom one fell silent as the Chief Warlock stood and addressed the room. “We are here today to discuss the living arrangements and custody of Scorpius Malfoy, a three year old minor currently living with his father, Draco Malfoy. Today we will hear from Astoria Greengrass, the child’s mother who has filled this claim.”

 

Being back in the dark wooden courtroom filled his stomach with dread. Sweat prickled the back of his neck and his palms felt clammy just thinking back to the last time he sat in this courtroom, at his own trial after the war. Harry has testified back then at both his and his mother’s trials. It was his words that kept him from Azkaban. His words gave him the freedom that lead him to having Scorpius. 

 

“You okay?” Harry whispered against his ear, “You look like you’re going to pass out.” Harry’s hand settled around Draco’s. The wooden bench around them hid the movement from the body of the court. “Just take a deep breath.” Letting his eyes drift close momentarily, Draco took a deep breath allowing his body the chance to relax. Harry’s words were warm against his ear, “You’re going to be okay. You’ve got this.” 

 

Harry’s fingers remained entwined with Draco’s as the Chief Warlock began to speak again. “Today we will hear from Ms Greengrass followed by Mr Malfoy. We will then hear testimonies for both parties including from the child himself. As this is a sensitive case and the life of a small child is under discussion we will adjourn and decide the outcome before reconvening Friday morning to present our verdict. Ms Greengrass please take the stand.” 

 

Wearing a formfitting black tea dress Astoria made her way to the raised wooden platform to the left of the Wizengamot congregation. Fifty witches and wizards of varying ages and ranks were called to witness the trial. Between them they would come to the conclusion of the the court. “Ms Greengrass would you please state your name and the reason for calling us to court?”

 

“I’m Astoria Greengrass and I believe that my son should be living with myself and not his father for his own safety and protection. It has been brought to my attention that on several occasions that Draco Malfoy has put our son in harms way. As his mother I want nothing but to protect him. He should be with somebody who loves him. I believe that person to be me.” 

 

Anger flooded through him as his fingers clenched into tight fists. How fucking dare she? He loved Scorpius with his whole heart. He’d never put his son in any unnecessary danger. She abandoned him and she has the nerve and audacity to say he doesn’t love him and puts Scorpius in harms way. He just had to hold his tongue until it was his turn to speak. There was no way he was going to give them any reasons to take Scorpius away from him. 

 

“Miss Greengrass, can you tell the court how Mr Malfoy came to have full custody of your son.”

 

Astoria fiddled with her hands on her lap, picking at an invisible speck of dirt. “I knew of Draco at school. Everyone did. So on the night of my birthday I went with a couple of my friends into muggle London. We found ourselves at a bar and began drinking. That was when I saw Draco he was sat at the bar alone. One of my friends didn’t feel very well so the other took her home. I told them I’d be fine and that Draco would see me home. I wish I’d gone back with them. Draco wouldn’t have ever forced himself on me if I’d gone with my friends.”

 

The courtroom was silent. 

 

Draco was flabbergasted. 

 

Harry traced the ridges of Draco's knuckles with his thumb. 

 

 

“Ms Greengrass are you accusing Mr Malfoy of sexually assaulting you?”

Through watery eyes Astoria looked at the elderly wizard who resided over the Wizengamot and nodded her head briefly. Gasps echoed around the large room but where quickly replaced with calls of disgust from the Wizengamot members. 

 

“ORDER! ORDER!” the Chief Warlock called out summoning silence. “Ms Greengrass think very carefully about what you say next. You are accusing Mr Malfoy of a serious crime that will hold a prison sentence if proven to be true.”

 

Astoria paused using the time to wipe at the tears that fell against her pale cheeks. She poured a glass of water from the available pitcher and took a long drink. 

“Sir, Draco didn’t hold me down and physically make me have sex with him but he made it feel like I didn’t have a choice. He told me that he would make it worth my while if I slept with him. I’d have too much to drink to see that this was a bad idea so I went home with him and we slept together. Draco was gone by the time I woke up the next morning.

“By the time I realised I was pregnant I was terrified. I was so young. My parents talked about disowning me if I didn’t make this right. I went straight to Draco’s and told him. He promised that he would see me right and marry me once the baby arrived. He moved me into his place but he became possessive. He needed to know what I was doing and where I was at all times. He restricted who I could and couldn’t see. I rarely saw my own family, let alone my friends. In the January I gave birth and I thought finally we’d be a real family soon.

“We got back from the hospital and Draco sent me to my room to make myself presentable. He took our son from me and I never saw him again. A few hours passed and I’d had enough I planned what I was going to say to him but I never got a chance. He sent a house elf into my room and made her pack my belongings and she handed me this letter.” Hands shaking Astoria fumbled around for a piece of parchment that she had concealed in a bag next to her. 

 

The Chief Warlock indicated for the court’s aid to retrieve the letter and to read it aloud to the room. As he read from the parchment an image of it was projected onto the court wall for all to see. 

 

 

_Astoria,_

_You are to leave at once. Never come back and don’t attempt to see my son. He doesn’t need you._

_If you ever come looking for him I will make you pay. Don’t even think I’m not serious I was a Death Eater after all._

_Now leave!_

 

 

Draco scoffed standing up in frustration.  “You can’t be serious! Can you not see that she’s lying? That’s not even my handwriting!” 

 

“Mr Malfoy please sit down and be quiet. You will have your say later. If you fail to do so I will remove you from this courtroom. Now Ms Greengrass Why has it taken you almost four years to come forward?”

 

All attention turned back to the feeble looking witch who kept her gaze away from where Draco sat. “I was scared. I didn’t know what Draco would do to me if I didn’t do as he wanted. He spent so much time with the Dark Lord who knows what kind of dark magic he knows how to perform. I know I was being a coward and selfish for leaving my son there, but I didn’t think he would hurt him. He is the Malfoy heir and I thought he’d be safe there.”

 

“You think differently now? 

 

“Yes sir. You see I am a nurse at St Mungo’s and a few weeks back Scorpius was rushed into the hospital for an emergency operation. Appendicitis doesn’t just happen. Scorpius would have been in pain and discomfort for some while. When I looked at his admission paperwork I saw that it was Potter who had bought him in. It was three hours later when Draco showed up. Not only did he palm off his sick son on someone else he couldn’t even be bothered to be there for him. I knew then that I needed my son back. His father clearly wasn’t looking after him properly.”

 

“It was then that I started to watch them. Only Scorpius was very rarely with his father. Instead he was always with Potter and a small boy. Draco was rarely with them.”

 

“At a party last month I found Scorpius wondering around on his own in floods of tears. His father was no where to be seen. When he eventually showed up he looked at me with such hate and vengeance that I’m sure if Potter hadn’t have been there he would have hurt me. I had no choice but to file for custody the very next morning. I need my son back. I’m scared for his life.” Astoria dabbed at her eyes wiping away tears that had fallen.

 

“Is that all that you have to say Ms Greengrass?” the Wizard asked.

“It is.”

“Thank you, please take your seat back over there please.” Astoria got up and moved back to her seat on the other side of the court from Draco. Her sister was sat waiting for her.

 

“We have heard a lot from Ms Greengrass today regarding her reasons for this custody case. This afternoon we will come back in and hear from Draco Malfoy, the other party. I urge you to keep a clear mind until we have heard from all parties and heard all testimonies. We will regather in two hours.” The court’s aid stood and indicated for the Wizengamot to leave before each side of the court was dismissed separately.  

 

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron ascended the elevator in silence before climbing into a fire grate flooing back to Grimmauld Place. 

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you sure you have thought this through Tori?” Daphne stood talking to her sister their voices hushed so no one could hear them.

“He won’t want this to carry on. He won’t risk losing the brat. Draco will hand over the money. I know he will. Did you see them in there? They are eating up everything I tell them.”

“But Tori what if he doesn’t and you end up with custody of the boy. You don’t even like kids.”

Astoria rolled her eyes at her sister. “That’s what boarding schools are for. I’d only have to see the brat during the holidays and then a nanny can look after him. I won’t have to have anything to do with it.”

Daphne sighed, “Okay, I’ll support you and I’ll lie, but only if you’re sure.”

“I’m doing this for mother and father Daph. They lost everything after the war. We need this money.”

 

Both sisters stepped into the fireplace and flooed away. If only they had been more observant then they would have noticed the beetle with round spectacle like markings around its eyes lurking around the edge of the fire grate. 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“She fucking accused me of rape!” Draco was rightly fuming. He stormed back and forth across the flagstone flooring of the kitchen. Ron and Hermione looked on in shock. Neither sure of what to say.Harry reached out for Draco’s hand but the blonde kept pacing before he just stopped looking crestfallen “Without that bloody letter they’re not going to believe me. They’re going to think I did that. They’re going to think I threatened to kill her.” Harry was by his side in an instant pulling him into his arms where Draco crumpled against him. 

 

Ron shifted from one foot to the other looking increasingly uncomfortable. His once upon a time school enemy now resembled nothing of his former self. 

 

“She’s not going to get away with this Draco. We’re not going to let her. Scorpius belongs here.” Harry said to the room. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

 

“They’re not going to believe that when all they see is this.” Stepping away from Harry, Draco removed his suit jacket and rolled up his left sleeve. Reaching for his wand he muttered the spell that removed the glamour from his arm revealing a patch of burnt flesh over the site of the Dark Mark tattoo. Draco kept his gaze on the floor not wanting to see the disgust in their faces.

 

Hermione’s yelp of shock echoed around the kitchen. “Oh Draco. Did you do this? Has anyone looked at this?” 

 

“After the trial I just wanted it gone. I didn’t want it there anymore. I never wanted it, but I didn’t have a choice. It was my punishment for my father’s failure.” Draco wiped at his eyes forcefully with the back of his hand. “There was a potion in a book at the Manor that had a recipe to get rid of cursed marks. It didn’t say how much it would hurt. I almost blacked out from the pain as it burned through my flesh. In that moment I think I’d rather have died. It hurt so much and for nothing it didn’t work. It’s still there only now there’s a patch of burned skin over it. I can’t stand to see it. I never want Scorpius to see it, it's disgusting.”  Picking up his wand again Draco recast the spell that cloaked the mark and went to roll his sleeve back down only Harry’s fingers stopped him.

Draco flinched as Harry’s fingers ghosted over the invisible scarred skin. He blinked back tears when Harry lifted the blonde’s arm and continued to roll down the white shirt sleeve and fasten the cuff before taking Draco’s hand in his. “You’ve got to get this through that thick skull of yours. You. Are. Not. Doing. This. Alone.” 

“He’s right Malfo-Draco.” Ron’s words were a shock to everyone in the room. Ron while he said he’d accepted Harry’s decision to date Draco, there hadn’t really been that much of an effort put into accepting the relationship. Hermione had told Harry to just wait it out and Ron would come around eventually. Harry should have known she’d be right. “I know we are far from friends but I’m doing this for Harry. If that means I have to help you well then that’s the way it is. She is clearly lying but I think the Wizengamot might believe her. That letter doesn’t help. If you can provide me with a sample of your handwriting I can take it back to the office and have it tested. It’s a long process and it won’t be done straight away, tomorrow morning at a push but I’ll rush it through. If I take your memories of the day you ummm, the day Scorpius was conceived and the day he was born, I can have them tested to certify that they are the real events and haven’t been tampered with.”

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Like I said, I’m doing it because for some unexplainable reason Harry loves you and your son.” Ron said with a shrug.

Draco crossed the room and held out his hand. “Thank you.” 

 

Hermione caught Harry’s eye as the two men shook hands and gave him a knowing smile. “Ron you better collect those memories and handwriting samples and get going. The sooner they are tested the better. And you two better eat something it’ll be a long enough afternoon without being hungry.”

“Has she always been this bossy?” Draco remarked in regards to the witch bossing them around.

Harry and Ron exchanged raised eyebrows. “I’m not saying anything. I don’t want to spend the night on the sofa. She’s right though, have you got any vials to put these memories in? The quicker I take them the better.”

“Yeah sure. Follow me.” With that Draco and Ron left the kitchen together leaving Harry and Hermione alone. 

 

“I want to kill her!” Harry spat keeping his voice low so Draco wouldn’t hear him upstairs. “The things she’s accusing him of are disgusting. How can she flat out lie like that?” 

“She always seemed so normal and nice at work. Not that we’ve worked together a lot but in passing. I think she might actually believe what she’s saying. She’d have had to practiced that story before to make it appear convincing. She’s probably repeated it so often she’s started to believe it. Ron is good at what he does Harry. He’ll prove that Draco is telling the truth.”

 

 

***

 

 

At one o’clock Hermione, Harry and Draco arrived back at the Ministry. Ron had gone off to test Draco’s memories and Hermione was only staying for a little bit before she headed off to collect Teddy and Scorpius from school. They’d been unsure how long they’d be in court this week so Scorpius was doing full days at school to make things a little easier. But with Harry refusing to leave Draco’s side they still needed someone to pick the kids up. Hermione had offered to do just that.

 

At one thirty they were allowed back in and Draco was called to take the stand. “Please state your full name to the room.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.” 

 

Hermione clasped Harry’s hand and gave it a squeeze. There was still no sign of Kreacher and Narcissa with the letter Astoria had actually left and with Ron working on proving the validity of the memories and the so called letter Astoria had produced this morning. It was all down to Draco now. 

 

“Mr Malfoy can you tell us all a little bit about your son.” 

“Scorpius will be four in January and he already has more personality than some adults I know. He’s kind and thoughtful putting others feelings ahead of his own.”  Harry watched on as the twinkle in Draco’s eyes sparkled as he talked about his son. If the Wizengamot couldn’t see that Scorpius belonged with Draco then there was something seriously wrong with them. “He’s got an infectious laugh that you can’t help but smile back at. He’s fiercely protective over those who matter the most to him. He’s got so much love to offer but he’s shy. He’s recently become obsessed with the muggle film Toy Story. He loves bedtime stories and going to the park. When he doesn’t get his own way he pouts, apparently much like myself but I’m not sure I do. Is there anything else you’d like to know? His shoe size? His favourite colour? He’s a nine and a half and it’s currently green.” 

 

“That’s perfectly fine Mr Malfoy. You clearly know a lot about your son.” 

Draco laughed out loud, “Of course I do. He’s my son. From that very first moment I held him in my arms I’ve known I’d do anything for him. I’d give him the world if that’s what he wanted. I was the one who changed him, who fed him, who paced back and forth for hours trying to settle him when he was teething. I was the one who potty trained him. I was the one who taught him to talk, to walk and most recently to read. Of course I know a lot about my son.”

“Yes of course Mr Malfoy. Let’s move on shall we. This morning Ms Greengrass told us how you came to have full custody of Scorpius do you agree with her version of events?” 

“If you are asking if I raped and then threatened to kill her, then no I do not agree with her. The only truth in her story was that Scorpius was conceived on the night of her birthday.” While this mornings revelations were met with gasps of shock this one was tuts and shakes of many heads. The Chief Warlock hushed the room before asking Draco to tell his side of events.

 

“Do you still have this letter you say she left?” 

“I do and every piece of returned mail I sent trying to contact her. Only I don’t have them to enter as evidence. I’ve recently moved and the box with them in was sent to my mother’s cottage in France. She’s currently trying to locate them.”

 

“How very convenient.” One witch called out.

“I don’t need to read the letter to know what it said. Those sixteen words have been playing on repeat in my head since the moment I read them. ' _Draco I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be a mother. He's yours now look after him.'_ That was all it said. She abandoned him while he was only hours old and left just sixteen words.”

 

“Mr Malfoy, Ms Greengrass raised several concerns about Scorpius’s safety. I would like to address those next. On the day your son was admitted to hospital it was several hours before you arrived to see him. Where were you?”

 

Straightening up Draco took a deep breath to calm his breathing. This was ridiculous having to justify his every move because of one woman’s hateful lies. “I was at work. I came as soon as I found out he was unwell.” 

 

“Could you explain a bit further please.”

 

“When my father was sentenced to Azkaban I became heir to the Malfoy estate. Before Scorpius was born I sold a substantial amount of the businesses, land and properties. With the money I started  the Malfoy Foundation. It’s a charity aimed at repairing some of the damage caused by my family and Voldemort. We helped refurbish several properties damaged during the war, including parts of Hogwarts. One of the foundation’s biggest projects is the children’s home for war orphans. It costs a lot of money to build and maintain it. While I personally fund half of all money needed it does require me to find investors for the other half. The day Scorpius was taken into hospital I was in Scotland trying to secure funding.” Some of the Wizengamot members nodded their heads as he spoke. Draco took that as a good sign so he continued. “Harry regularly looks after Scorpius after school and agreed to look after him over night. Scorpius loves spending time with Harry and his godson, Teddy. Scorp and Teddy are best friends in fact. That morning Scorpius had said his tummy ached a little bit so I gave him some children’s pain relief potion and he said he was feeling much better. If I’d have known what was going to happen I would have stayed home but he was excited about a sleepover at his friend’s so he went to school and I went up to Scotland.”

“Did you leave no contact information for Mr Potter to get hold of you in case of an emergency?” 

“Of course I did. I left the hotel's information with him. Harry sent his house elf to get me as soon as Scorpius got worse and was taken into hospital. Only the hotel wouldn’t give him the information as to where we were and it wasn’t until I arrived back in my hotel room did I get the message. I flooed directly to the hospital and didn’t leave his side until we were discharged the next day.”

 

“Thank you Mr Malfoy. What can you tell me about the night of the Halloween party?”

 

“Firstly I would like to say that I’d never purposefully put my son in harms way. Everyone at that party had passed a security check. My PA carried it out herself. It was a children’s party. The building was secure. Both Harry and I had been watching Scorpius and Teddy all evening. They were told to stick together and not to separate but the lure of unlimited sweets available was too much and they lost sight of each other. It was less than two minutes between Teddy telling Harry and him finding Scorpius. I know anything could have happened in those two minutes and if I could go back and redo the evening I would.”

 

From across the room Astoria rolled her eyes. 

 

“I love my son. I can’t stand the thought of losing him. I regret sleeping with Astoria but if given the chance to go back, I’d do the same because it gave me my son.”

 

“Thank you very much Mr Malfoy that is all the questions for today. Please go and take your seat.” The elderly wizard waited for Draco to take his seat next to Harry before addressing the courtroom again. “Today we have heard from both parents as to why they should have custody over their son. Both sides paint two very different layers. Tomorrow we will hear from several key people in young Scorpius’s life including the young boy himself. I urge you this evening to return home and think over what you have heard today and prepare questions for tomorrow. This session is now adjourned until nine thirty tomorrow morning.”

 

“Please stand.”

 

One by one Harry and Draco watched the members of the Wizengamot leave the courtroom before they were dismissed themselves. Hermione had slipped out of court an hour or so earlier to go and pick up the boys from school so it was just the two of them. As they left the room Astoria was stood glaring at the pair. “Just ignore her.” Harry whispered, “She’s scared because you were good in there.”

“Let’s just go home to our boys.”

 

 

***

 

“Auntie ‘Mione when will Papa be home?” This was the tenth time he’d asked since they’d gotten home an hour ago. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the tiny blonde sat at the kitchen table drawing. He’d started calling her auntie ‘Mione because Teddy does and none of them wanted to explain why she wasn’t his aunt. Draco’s face had been a picture when Scorpius had called Ron uncle Ron. 

She turned in her chair to face him properly. “He’ll be home soon. Are you going to finish your drawing? Look Teddy’s almost finished his.” 

 

Harry and Draco had barely stepped out of the fireplace when kitchen chairs scraped back and both boys threw themselves at the pair.  Hermione sat back and watched them they really were a tight family unit. She watched Harry ruffle Teddy’s messy dark hair and then do the same to Scorpius. Draco kept hold of Scorpius longer than necessary as the mini Malfoy began to squirm around. “Papa you’re hugging me too long.”

“I know. It’s just because I missed you.” 

Scorpius seemed to think about his father’s response before he stopped wriggling and hugged him back, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “I missed you too. I done you a picture at school.”  

“You did?”

Blonde hair flopping everywhere as Scorpius nodded his head. “My teacher says it’s really good.” 

“Did you bring it home with you?” This time Scorpius shook his head. 

“The paint was still wet so I can’t have it yet. I can get it tomorrow.” His little lips pouted in annoyance but only momentarily. “I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?”

“Yeah I’m hungry too.” Teddy added sat back at the table colouring. 

“Well I don’t know about you four but I fancy pizza for dinner. What do you think?” Draco announced to the room. Both boys cheered and Harry and Hermione nodded. “Well you two go and get changed out of your uniforms and I’ll phone up for pizza.”

 

 

***

 

 

With the boys in bed and asleep Draco found Harry in the lounge flicking through the tv channels. Plonking himself down next to the dark haired wizard Draco ran his fingers through the length of his platinum hair and let out the longest sigh. “I hate that she’s doing this. He’s going to have to sit in that chair tomorrow in front of all those people and answer questions that he should never have to. He’s three years old for fuck sake. Three.” 

“I know. I don’t want Teddy up there either but if it helps keep Scorpius here. We’ll sit them down at breakfast and explain what’s going to happen. We’ll just have to reassure them that we will be in the room at the same time. Right now though we are going to go upstairs and you are going to have a long soak in the bath to relax. Nope, no arguments. Come on, up.” Harry all but pulled Draco off the sofa.

 

Reluctantly Draco followed Harry up the stairs and through to the en suite bathroom that was attached to their room. With a wave of his wand the bath started to run itself adding a steady stream of scented bubbles under the pouring water. “Are you just going to stand there or do I have to come and undress you?” Harry teased.  Having already lost his tie earlier in the evening, Draco started undoing the buttons on his white shirt. He was still undoing them by the time Harry was completely naked. “At this rate the water will be cold by the time you take your clothes off. Come here.” Harry flourished his wand and Draco’s clothes removed themselves and landed in the washing basket. “It’s your turn to be the little spoon. Get in and scoot forward." 

 

Draco did as he was told. It was only when Harry climbed in behind him and pulled him back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him did he start to feel better. Neither one spoke, they just sat in a comfortable silence. As much as he tried to stop it Draco’s eyes filled with tears for the second time that day. “I’m scared Harry.” 

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his partner and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “I know you are but I’ve got you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke before the alarm and after using the bathroom to relieve himself he checked in on the boys, both of which were still fast asleep. When Draco and Scorpius first moved in they had decided that Scorpius and Teddy would have separate rooms with a playroom joining them. That hadn’t gone down well with their little charges. There had been tears and lots of them, so Harry and Draco agreed that they could share a room. With the spare room that would have been Scorpius’s being turned into a guest room, at least for a few years until they decide they want their own rooms. 

 

In the kitchen Harry filled the kettle and started getting various things out for breakfast. It hadn’t taken them long to settle into a routine. Breakfast is always toast with strawberry jam for both boys. Draco just has a black coffee and harry is the only one who decides on the day. With the cold winter weather approaching early this year Harry decided on a bowl of porridge. Busying himself in the kitchen Harry didn’t hear the soft pad of feet coming down the stairs. It was only when a bleary eyed Teddy appeared in the doorway did Harry stop. “You’re awake early.” Harry said stopping to ruffle Teddy’s messy locks. 

 

“I’m not sleepy any more.” 

Harry would have believed him if he hadn’t have yawned at the end of the sentence. “Do you want to help me make breakfast?” 

“Can I make the toast?” Teddy asked. 

“Sure you can. Pull a chair up and I’ll get the bread out.” 

 

For a few minutes they prepared breakfast the only noise was them preparing food. Harry was stirring his porridge trying to work out how to tell Teddy that he needed to testify today without scaring him. The official summons had arrived last night both himself and Teddy were being called to testify.

 

“Uncle Harry?” Once Harry was looking his way Teddy continued, “Why does Draco look sad?” 

Harry stopped stirring the porridge and removed it from the stove. He should have known that Teddy had picked up on Draco’s mood he was a very observant child. “Come and sit down over here with me.” Climbing down from the chair at the work top Teddy came and took the seat next to Harry. 

 

“You know that Scorpius lives here with us?” Harry said and Teddy nodded. “Well his mum would like it if Scorpius could live with her.”

“But he lives here! We can’t share a room if he doesn’t live here." His voice caught as his eyes filled with tears. "I don’t want him to live anywhere else.”  Harry lifted him up onto his lap and held him tight. 

“I don’t want him to go either and neither does Draco. There’s a man who works at the Ministry who is going to decide the best place for Scorp to live. He would like to ask you some questions today. Is that okay with you? It might be a little scary, there will be lots of people there but I’ll be there the whole time and so will Draco and auntie ‘Mione.” 

“Do I have to go to school?”

“Yes but not until afterwards. So you’ll still have to wear your uniform.” 

Teddy sat quietly thinking through what Harry had told him his arms wrapped tightly around his uncle still. “I'll do it. I don’t want Draco to be sad.”

 

 

Draco paused outside the door. He’d been there for a few minutes listening to Harry and Teddy’s conversation. Harry had handled it really well. He hadn’t told Scorpius yet that just what he’d be doing this morning but listening to Harry and Teddy gave him the confidence he needed. 

 

“I don’t want Draco to be sad either.” Harry’s words drifted out of the room tugging at Draco’s heart.

 

Draco waited until he heard them resume making breakfast before he entered the room. Teddy ran straight over throwing his arms around his waist and burying his face against Draco’s white cotton t-shirt. “That’s one way to say good morning.” He said ruffling the dark locks pressed against his stomach. 

“A hug makes me feel better.” Teddy muttered against Draco’s top. “I don’t want you to be sad.” Green eyes locked on to grey ones. “If Scorpius has to live with his mum that will make us all sad.”

Draco rubbed the back of Teddy’s pyjama top. “I know it will Buddy, but hopefully it won’t come to that. I need you to help me this morning. I haven’t told Scorpius about his Mum yet. Do you think you can not tell him? He might get upset.” 

“Okay. I don’t want to make him upset.” 

“Good boy. It’s not going to be for long. I’m going to tell him after breakfast. Do you think you could make me some toast too?” This had to be something Draco told Scorpius. Teddy nodded his head and released himself from Draco to take up his role making toast once more. 

 

With breakfast almost ready Draco headed upstairs to wake Scorpius. The nightlight gave their blue bedroom a soft yellow glow, illuminating Scorpius’s sleeping form. Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed Draco ran his fingers through unruly blonde hair. How Scorpius manages to get it in such a mess in his sleep is a mystery. “Hey sleepy head. Time to wake up.” Scorpius mumbled into his pillow but remained asleep. “Come on Scorp, breakfast is ready.” Draco gave his shoulder a little shake. This time sleepy grey eyes blinked back at him, a slow smile brightening his whole face. “Hi lazy bones. Did you not want to wake up?” Draco tickled his son lightly. Giggling Scorpius sat up and climbed onto Draco’s lap. Draco savoured the moment. Scorpius’s warm body curled against his, the apple scent of his shampoo tickled his nostrils. “Shall we go and have some breakfast? Teddy’s made you toast.” Scorpius nodded but didn’t make any attempt to stand so Draco stood and carried him downstairs. 

 

With breakfast eaten Harry took Teddy upstairs to get dressed leaving Draco alone with Scorpius. Draco took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Do you remember the lady that helped you at the Halloween party when you got lost?” Scorpius’s brow creased in concentration trying to recall the woman. Eventually he nodded. “That lady was your-“ the words caught in his throat. Draco cleared his throat and tried again. “That lady was your mum.” 

“But I don’t have a mum. Just a papa and a Harry.” Draco couldn’t help but smile at the reference to Harry. 

“You do have me and Harry but you also have a mother. She had to go away when you were a baby.” The words felt bitter on his tongue but even he couldn’t tell Scorpius that she’d abandoned him. Not now anyway he was too young.

“But why did she go? Was I bad?” 

 

Draco stood and crouched down in front of Scorpius and took his little hands in his. “Now you listen to me, you did absolutely nothing wrong. None of this is your fault. She had to go away to help people but she’s always loved you.” Draco felt sick at the lie but the look of relief on Scorpius’s face meant it was the right thing to do. “Your mother would like you to go and live with her. She wants to get to know you. To know how wonderful you are.” 

 

Scorpius burst into tears. “No I don’t want to. I live here. With papa and Harry and Teddy and Kreacher.” Now sobbing Scorpius flung his arms around his father’s neck. “I don’t want to.” He kept muttering against Draco’s skin. 

Draco waited until the crying stopped to start talking again. “I don’t want you too go either. A man from the Ministry needs to ask you some questions this morning. Do you think you can do that?”

“Do I have to?” Scorpius said with a big sniff. 

“You do. I wish you didn’t have to, or if I could do it for you, I would but I can’t. Do you think you can be really brave today and answer the man’s questions?” using the pad of his thumb Draco wiped at the tear tracks that trailed over the soft pale cheeks of his son. 

“I’ll try.” Scorpius said tucking his head under Draco’s chin and cuddling up against his papa. 

Soothing his hair Draco pressed a kiss against Scorp’s forehead. “I’m doing everything I can to keep you here Scorpius. I promise you. I don’t want you ever to forget that I love you so much.”

“I love you too papa.”

 

 

***

 

All eyes were on the four males sat waiting for the days proceedings to start. Teddy and Scorpius sat inbetween Harry and Draco with Hermione by Harry’s side. When she met them in the foyer this morning she had filled them in on Ron’s progress. So far they had proven that the letter wasn’t written by Draco but they were still working on the memories. Without them the letter wouldn’t be enough. Ten minutes later and they were being asked to stand while the Wizengamot were sworn in and seated. The chief Warlock entered the court and indicated for everyone to take their seat. “Ladies and Gentlemen today we are here to hear testimonies from various people regarding the appropriate custody of Scorpius Malfoy.” 

 

Hearing his name but not understanding the rest of the sentence Scorpius squeezed Draco’s hand. “It’s okay.” Draco whispered trying to reassure him.

 

“First up this morning we will hear from young Scorpius himself. Master Malfoy is only young so please be gentle.”

 

Having Scorpius questioned didn’t feel right to Draco. Every parental bone in his body screamed to protect his son from this but wizarding law stated that if the child was old enough to hold a conversation they would be questioned. Lifting Scorpius up onto the chair in the dock he looked so small. Worry poured out of his little body, his fingers clenched tightly around his father’s. “Don’t go Papa.” He pleaded, his eyes watering. “I’m scared. There’s lots of people.”

Running his hand over Scorpius’s head Draco cupped his cheek gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I know it’s scary but you need to be really brave. Can you be really brave?” Draco kept his words quiet he wasn’t trying to show off in front of the Wizengamot he just wanted to reassure his son. “I need to go and sit back next to Teddy and Harry. You can see me at all times and then I’ll come back and get you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now be big and brave and answer all the questions that you’re asked okay?” Scorpius nodded. “Good boy.” 

 

As Draco took his seat the Chief Warlock started with his line of questioning. “Scorpius how old are you?”

“Three but I’m almost four. Twenty sleeps after Christmas and it’s my birthday. Papa says I can invite all my friends from school over and have a party.” His voice was soft so the court’s aid adjusted the volume surrounding the stand.

“That sounds like fun. Do you like living with your Papa?”

Scorpius looked confused at the question. What sort of question was that? “I love papa. He’s the best one I got. And I got Harry who loves me and I get to share a room with Teddy and we play games.”

 

“Do you have a mother?”

“Yeah but she don’t live with us. Papa said she had to go away when I was a baby and help people but she still loves me. He says I might need to go and live with her so I can get to know her but I don’t want to. I don’t need a mother. I got two papas and a big brother.” Astoria scoffed from where she was sat but quickly wiped the bemused look from her face as the Chief Warlock looked her way.

 

Draco caught Harry’s eye, “He’s right though, you love him just as much as I do. You’d do anything for him.” He whispered over Teddy’s head. Scorpius’s words repeated themselves over and over in Harry’s head. Why it had taken a three year old to say it he didn’t know? But Scorpius was right. Neither Teddy nor Scorpius are his own but he loves them like they are. They had to win this case. They needed to be a family. 

 

Harry focussed back on what was happening in front of him, the Chief Warlock was speaking again, “You’ve been really good up there Scorpius but I just have one more question is that okay?” Again his little blonde head nodded. “Does your Papa ever shout at you or hurt you?” 

 

Draco stiffened beside Harry. What sort of question was that? How dare he ask that! Draco shot Astoria a foul look this was all her doing. Could she not see what this was doing to Scorpius. No three year old should have to go through this. 

 

“Scorpius can you answer my question?”

“No he never hurtted me. The mean lady hurtted me but papa made her go away.”

“Who was this lady?”

“She looked after me when papa went to work. She squeezed my arm and made purple spots. She called me a baby ‘cause I wanted my stuffed dragon to sleep with. She was mean. Papa made her go away and made my arms better. He’s good at making things better. He stopped Teddy’s hurtted knee when he falled over at the park.”

 

“Okay that’s all I need to know thank you Scorpius. Mr Malfoy you can come and help him down now.” 

 

Once Draco was back in his seat with Scorpius sat on his lap the Chief Warlock spoke again. “Next we will hear from Edward Lupin who also lives with Mr Malfoy along with Harry Potter. Edward is Potter’s Godson. Edward is a minor also so please lets try not to startle and scare the boy. Edward?” 

 

Harry walked him over to the stand just as Draco had done with Scorpius. Teddy gulped, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he reluctantly let go of Harry’s hand and took his seat on the raised platform as Harry walked back to his seat. “Am I in trouble?” Teddy asked softly.

“No of course not young man. You’ve done anything wrong. I just want to ask you a few questions.”

“Uncle Harry only calls me Edward if I’m really really really really naughty.” Laughter rattled around the room. “Normally people call me Teddy, after my grandpa.” Teddy started to swing his legs back and forth on the large wooden chair feeling a little more relaxed now that he knew he wasn’t in trouble. 

“Okay, Teddy it is.” The chief warlock smiled at him. “Do you like having Draco and Scorpius living with you?”

Teddy nodded his head. “Draco plays lots of games with us. He even took us flying on his broom and Scorpius is my best friend, we share a room because we didn’t want to sleep in different ones.”

 

Nodding his head the Chief Warlock carried on with his next question. “Teddy do you remember going to a Halloween Party a few weeks back?”

Teddy nodded his head up and down. “I went dressed as uncle Harry and uncle Harry went dressed up as uncle Harry and Scorpius dressed up as Draco because he looks like him and Draco dressed up as Draco. Auntie ‘Mione said we looked uncanny but I don’t knows what that means.” 

 

A chorus of chuckles passed around the court. “Do you remember what happened when Scorpius got lost?”

“Umm we were playing games and having fun and then Scorpius was gone and I couldn’t find him.”

“And where was Scorpius’s father and your god father?”

“Talking to other people. They had to talk to other people it was their party and that’s polite. They told us that we could go and play the games with the other children but we had to stay together.”

“You’ve been really good, thank you very much Teddy. You can go and sit back with your uncle now.” 

 

Teddy hopped of the chair and went to leave only to stop himself and turned back towards the wizard in charge of proceedings. “Mister, please don’t make Scorpius go and live somewhere else. He’s my bestest friend and I like sharing my room with him. But if he goes and lives with someone else, Draco will be sad and so will me and uncle Harry. Scorpius doesn’t need a mum. I haven’t got one but it doesn’t matter because we’re his family. Me, uncle Harry and Draco. We love him the mostest.” 

 

Harry stood and crossed the distance from where he was sat to where Teddy had been questioned and held his hand out for him to take. “Come on Ted, that’s enough. Come and sit back down over here.”

Teddy slid his hand into his uncle’s, “I was just telling him that we love Scorpius.”

“I know you were and he knows too. You were really brave up there. I’m proud of you.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Teddy’s head As he settled himself on the bench between Harry, Scorpius and Draco. Teddy reached across for Draco’s hand and held it tight. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen I think this is a good time to take a break. That will give Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter time to take the boys off to school. If we can reconvene in fifteen minutes We will hear the next testimonies. Thank you.” Organised chaos echoed around the courtroom as people stood and started leaving the room. 

 

 

***

 

 

When court resumed Astoria’s sister Daphne was the first to be called to testify. Harry still didn’t recognise her from school but from the look on Hermione’s face she did. Daphne shares Astoria’s looks but he still wouldn’t have been able to pick them out of a line up. 

 

“Ms Greengrass you were in Mr Malfoy’s year at Hogwarts were you not?”

“That is correct. We were both in Slytherin.”

“Were you friends?”

“Draco Malfoy didn’t have friends. He had hapless goons who followed him around doing his biding. People pandered to his every whim for fear of the fall out they would receive from home. The Malfoy’s were very powerful. They had a lot of pull over pureblood families.”

“And yet you never did?”

“I kept my head down and worked hard. I wanted to train as a healer. I couldn’t do that if I didn’t achieve my OWLs and NEWTs. For the most part it went fine occasionally I’d join in house parties and follow along with schemes but I knew deep down that there was nothing special about Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t bright enough to be anything but a pawn in daddy’s game.” 

 

Draco’s jaw clenched as his fingers tightened around Harry’s. “Just ignore her she’s trying to paint you in a bad light, dragging up the past.” Harry muttered softly.

“But she telling the truth. Nothing she just said isn’t true.”

“But sixteen year old Draco isn’t sat in this court now. You are a good father Draco. Don’t let them get to you.”

 

For the next twenty minutes Daphne  answered questions where she reiterated everything Astoria had said the previous day and denied any knowledge of the letters Draco had said he’d sent. By the time Harry was called to the stand Draco was feeling a little nervous. If Harry was he didn’t show it. “Mr Potter can you explain to the Court what your relationship with Mr Draco Malfoy is?”

 

Harry suppressed the grin he wanted to flash the elderly wizard. “My relationship with Draco is a complicated and long evolving one. At the age of eleven we first met in Diagon Alley buying school supplies. Then while we were at Hogwarts we were for a lack of a better word rivals. We had many encounters over our time there to which I’m sure the Headmistress will agree weren’t at all pleasant.” Draco failed to hide his grin, Harry had put a very rose tinted spin on their past.

 

“During the war Draco helped my friends and I escape from Malfoy Manor risking his own safety. During the Battle of Hogwarts I rescued him and his friend from a burning Room of Requirements. After the war I was a witness at both his and his mother’s trials and spoke up for both of them. Both Draco and Narcissa put their lives of the line for me. It was the least I could do.

“It was four years later that Draco and I crossed paths again back in September of this year. My godson and his son started at the same school and have been inseparable since. As Teddy and Scorpius’s friendship grew Draco and I found that we had things in common too. We became friends and I started looking after Scorpius a couple of times a week. Draco was having childcare issues and I was free, so I offered to help out. I looked after Scorpius in the afternoons after school before Draco comes home from work.” Harry paused before continuing. “In October we started seeing each other and two weeks ago Draco and Scorpius moved in with Teddy and I.” 

Muttering spread around the gaggle of Wizengamot members. Harry had never openly come out to the wizarding world. He’d done his experimenting in the safety of the muggle London. The only people who knew were those he considered his family and close friends. Sure there had been rumours floating around the last few weeks when he’d been out with Draco and during this case but no one had said anything. A witch a couple of rows in raised her hand, “Are you saying you’re in a relationship with Mr Malfoy?” 

“Yes.” 

“You haven’t waisted any time moving in together. A bit fast isn’t it?” Another wizard called out. 

 

Harry bit his tongue seeking out Draco’s eye from across the courtroom a spark of humour glistened in them. They’d had that very conversation when Harry first suggested moving in. Draco and Scorpius hadn’t been home in almost two weeks. Clothes and toys had worked their way across London. Teddy had even made a drawing for his bedroom door that read ‘Teddy and Scorpius’s Room’. Draco discovered later that night that Harry could be very persuasive when he put his mind (well his mouth) to it.

“It might be too soon for some people but for us it’s right. We’ve faced more things in our young lives than anyone should have too. For the first time in my life I’m putting my happiness first. After everything that I’ve done for the good of our world I would like to believe that people would be happy for me.” Harry was on a roll, he sat up straighter and eyed the crowd with determination. “I’ve fallen in love with a man who has more passion and devotion to his family than I thought possible. His son is his life. Everything Draco does is for Scorpius. Draco Malfoy is an amazing father. The first time he came to pick Scorpius up from my house I directed him to where the boys were playing while I fetched drinks. I expected to find Draco sat on the sofa just observing them play. Boy was I wrong. Draco was sat on the floor sleeves rolled up joining in the game.

“I’ve watched him cradle his sick child and reassure him that it’ll be okay because he’s there to make everything better.

“I’ve stood and watched him read bedtime stories to two boys captivated by his every word. Every night after tucking both Scorpius and Teddy in he’ll sit and talk to them asking them their favourite part of their days. When they ask him his he always answers ‘This, sitting here with you.’ Draco knows how to be a father. He is a brilliant one. Scorpius is a credit to that. I’ve never met a more polite, happy and loving child. Draco is a good father.”

 

“Thank you very much for that Mr Potter. Now are there any questions for Mr Potter?” 

 

“Would you trust Mr Malfoy with your godson? Even with his checkered past.” 

Harry fought to roll his eyes. “One hundred percent. Both Teddy’s grandmother and I wholeheartedly trust Draco with Teddy. Teddy loves Draco and Draco does him. Draco paid for his misjudgments of the past. He’s spent everyday since the end of the war trying to put right the past.”

 

“Oh please you make me sick! He’s only with you Saint Potter because you make him look good. He’ll always be death eater scum who never puts our child first. The Malfoy name is more important to him than our son!” Astoria spat across the room. 

 

Harry was about to shout back his own response but the look Draco gave him had him backing down and biting his tongue. This was only making her look worse. 

 

“Ms Greengrass I must ask you to refrain from interrupting. As I warned Mr Malfoy yesterday, you will be removed if you carry on doing so. Do I make myself clear?”

Astoria nodded her response. “Good. I think it’s best if we break for lunch now and let tempers simmer. We will return in one hour to hear the remaining testimonies.” The Chief Warlock stood and exited through the door behind him.

 

*** 

 

Harry and Draco flooed home to find Kreacher and Narcissa stood in the living room. “We were just about to come find you. We found the letters. All of them. But that’s not all. I think you both should sit down for this.” 

“Mother what’s going on?” Narcissa seemed on edge and Draco didn’t like it. 

“Just sit down Draco and I’ll explain.”

 

Harry perched on the arm of the sofa next to him both their hands linked, Narcissa sat poised opposite them on the other end of the sofa. “I received a visitor this morning, an old contact at the paper. She showed me the memory of a conversation she over heard yesterday between the Greengrass sisters. They want to extort money from you. They plan to drop the case if you pay up. Oh Draco the way she spoke about Scorpius. She doesn’t love him. She never has. If she wins she’s going to stick him in a boarding school until he’s old enough for Hogwarts.”

 

“Who is your contact Mrs Malfoy? If we can get them to testify later there’s no way they can take Scorpius.” Harry was on his feet pacing the living room. “With that and the evidence Ron is verifying she’s got no case.”

“Harry has a point Mother. Who was it? If they can help keep Scorpius here.”

“I know and I did try but she won’t testify. You see she wasn’t quite herself when she overheard them talking.” It dawned on Draco who his mother was talking about. Skeeter.

Harry stopped pacing he knew exactly who Narcissa’s source was. “The Wizengamot won’t believe what comes out of Rita Skeeter’s mouth. Especially as she’d have to disclose that she’s an unregistered animagus!”

“You know?” Narcissa sounded shocked. 

“Of course I know. She made my life a misery for long enough.” Harry admitted just as the doorbell rung.

“Kreacher can you see to that and tell them that now isn’t a good time.” Harry instructed the elf who bowed and left. “Back in fourth year when Skeeter posted all those stories about me we thought there was a leak but it was her, she transforms into a beetle and lurks around going unnotice-" Kreacher came back into the room stopping Harry mid sentence. 

 

“Master Harry, Master Draco the horrible witch is at the door. She is refusing to leave. She telling Kreacher that you have to talk to her.” 

“Kreacher can you please take my mother down to the kitchen and make her some tea and then show Astoria in.” 

“Draco I should stay.” Draco shook his head at his mother’s words. 

“I need to do this. I want to hear what she has to say. She won’t be staying long don’t worry.”

Kreacher and Narcissa left the room leaving Harry and Draco alone for a few moments before the elf would return with Astoria. “Do you want me to go too?” Harry asked slipping his hand into Draco’s. 

“No. Stay. I need you here to stop me from murdering the bitch!” 

Harry laughed, “If I’m stopping you who’s going to stop me?”

Their laughter was stopped short by the presence at the door. Draco's body stiffened, his fingers gipped around Harry's. “This better be good Astoria.”


	14. Chapter 14

Astoria eyed the two men stood before her. They really were quite pathetic stood there holding hands. Potter had probably been whispering sweet nothings into Draco’s ear, reassuring him that they’d be okay. Pathetic!

 

“Are you just going to stand there or do you actually want something Astoria?” 

“Now now Potter that’s no way to talk to guests. I know you never had our pedigree upbringing but surely some of Draco must have rubbed off on you. You have been living together for what did you say two weeks now?”  

“What do you want Astoria?” Draco asked his words hard and cold. 

“I want to talk about our son. This whole thing has become a mess. I never wanted it to get this far. He looked terrified this morning. Please Draco. I can make this all go away. I’ll retract everything I’ve said. I’ll tell them I no longer want custody. I’ll walk away legally signing over my parental rights but you’ll have to help me out.” 

“You want me to buy our son? That’s really what you’re saying. Don’t try and make out that you’re doing me a favour. So tell me just how much is our son worth to you? What’s the price you’ve put on him?” 

The venom behind Draco’s words was clear but Astoria took a deep breath to compose herself. This was her trump card. “Now all that depends on you Draco dearest. Just how sure are you that you’re going to be granted custody. I think I was pretty convincing myself. With Daphne’s supporting testimony and my boss who will testify this afternoon will tell the court how dedicated and caring I am. He’ll tell them that my work hours are more suited to raising a child. He won’t have to be left with hired help.” Her gaze flicked to Harry. “Especially help that hurt him. Our son really didn’t do you any favours there mentioning another one of your cock ups. If you can guarantee that there’s no chance I’ll be awarded custody then I’ll walk away. Part of you must be scared that they aren’t still holding grudges against your family. Known Death Eaters. You and your mother got away without punishment. How many of those Wizengamot members want to see you get your just deserts? Can you take that risk? Why don’t I give you a few minutes to talk to Saint Potter here. I presume the bathroom is upstairs.” 

 

*** 

 

Harry and Draco watched the feeble looking witch confidently stride out of the lounge. Harry shook his head, he should have known that her meek and feeble act in court was just that. Anger boiled away inside him. Part of him had been hoping that Narcissa was wrong and Skeeter’s information was false but Astoria had just confirmed it. He hadn’t realised he’d been squeezing Draco’s hand until the blonde spoke his name. “Fuck! Draco I’m sorry.” 

Draco shook it off clenching and unclenching his hand to return the feeling in it. “Don’t worry it’s fine.” Pulling out his wand Draco cast a privacy shield around the two of them. Astoria was probably outside the door listening. “I thought I was supposed to be the angry one?” Draco teased trying to put a smile back on Harry’s face. “Don’t worry about Astoria she’s not getting a knut from me and she’s not getting Scorpius either.” Draco said firmly.

“She doesn’t know what’s going to hit her this afternoon. Ron better be ready.” Draco smiled reassuringly at Harry’s words. Weasley better be bloody ready because this whole case rests on him coming through. It’s all down to him and the evidence he gave him. 

 

“I take it you’ve thought through your options Draco.” Astoria eyed the pair now sat looking far too comfortable on the sofa. “Just how much does our son really mean to you?”  

Draco stood to face her with Potter standing behind him. “In these last few days I’ve noticed that you avoid saying his name. His name is Scorpius. It was on that list of names we put together, do you remember? The night the healer told us you were having a boy. We spent hours putting that list together, only to decide to wait to actually see him before we picked his name. But you didn’t stick around long enough to make that choice.

“He spent the first week of his life crying for you. Being fed, clean and winded didn’t stop his tears. He was missing the one thing I couldn’t give him. He didn’t know me like he knew you. The sound of my heartbeat wasn’t familiar to him. He needed you but you weren’t there.

“Now here’s where we are different Astoria. I would give my life for him. He means everything to me. Scorpius isn’t a possession that can be bought for a price. He’s my son. For as long as I’m breathing I will fight for him.”

 

“You’re making a big mistake Draco. I won’t offer you this deal again. Once he’s mine he’s mine.” 

 

Harry couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Oh please! Will you listen to yourself! You haven’t got a hope in hell of winning this case because the Wizengamot will see you for the deranged money grabbing bitch you are! You aren’t good enough to look after yourself let alone a child! The best thing you’ve ever done for that little boy was walking out on him and leaving him to Draco. Being raised by one parent who loves you is better than being used as a pawn in someone else’s game. Now get out of my house!” 

 

The wards around them shimmered before an invisible force began to move Astoria, forcing her out of the house. “You’re going to regret this Draco! Once he’s mine you’ll never see him again!” She screamed as the front door opened and she was flung out onto the front step unceremoniously.

 

Harry’s hand shook with residual anger until Draco took them both in his and rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Thank you.” 

Confusion settled on Harry’s face, his teeth worried his bottom lip. “Thank you?” He whispered. 

“For loving me. For loving Scorpius. For fighting for me. For us. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you Harry.” Draco’s lips covered Harry’s in a series of tender kisses. 

Harry’s fingers cupped the nape of Draco’s neck. “You don’t need to thank me Draco.” Lips met feverishly once more only to be torn apart as a loud cough interrupted them.

“If you two are quite done I’ve got something you’ll want to hear.” Ron looked at them bemused. “We’re waiting in the kitchen.”

 

***

 

“We will now hear one last testimony before we make our final ruling. Auror Weasley please take the stand and state your name and reason for testifying.”

 

Astoria paled as Ron took the stand. The feeling of dread settled in her stomach. This can’t be good.

 

“Ronald Weasley and I am hear to testify on the validity of evidence submitted by Draco Malfoy.” Ron looked over at the benches where Draco was sat with Harry, Hermione and Mrs Malfoy. In comparison Astoria only had her sister by her side.  “Yesterday when Ms Greengrass accused Draco of assaulting and threatening to kill her I offered to run diagnostic tests on three pieces of evidence. The first piece was the letter Astoria produced yesterday. I recovered a handwriting sample from Malfoy and a comparison test was run. As well as the handwriting sample I recovered memories of both the night Scorpius was conceived and born. These memories were then tested for signs of tampering or planted information.”

 

The Chief Warlock nodded his head. “And what were the results of these tests Auror Weasley?”

 

“The handwriting analysis expert found that there was no chance that Draco Malfoy wrote the letter submitted by Ms Greengrass. While there were similarities and a great attempt was made to copy his penmanship the results were conclusive. Draco’s memories were analysed and tested with numerous charms and we could find no evidence of manipulation, false memories nor tampering.” 

 

“Just what did these memories show?” 

“Mr Malfoy has agreed that you can watch them. He had nothing to hide. Be prepared this first memory has explicit content.” Ron pulled out his wand and cast the charm that would allow the memory to be played to the whole room. The court aid brought over the mobile pensive and Ron added the first vial of swirling memory. The memory showed Draco sat at a bar drinking alone. While both had been drinking neither were drunk. As the memory continued to play Harry grasped Draco’s hand. He’d shown him the memory already but that didn’t stop him from closing his eyes. He didn’t need to watch Draco and Astoria kissing and undressing each other, the sound of the memory was enough. 

 

Ron spoke again as the memory faded. “As you have all just seen Ms Greengrass was not forced or under any duress. She is asked several times if she wants to continue and never once says no. The next memory is of the day Scorpius was born.”

 

_“I don’t know how you’re doing this Astoria you’re amazing!” Stood by the head of the bed Draco held Astoria’s hand as she squeezed the living daylights out of it. It had been hours since her waters had broken at the dinning room. Almost twelve hours had passed since. She looked tired and by the look on her face you could see she just wanted this over._

_“Okay Astoria this is it. You’re nearly there. A couple more big pushes and your son will be here.” The mediwitch encouraged from the foot of the bed. “That’s a good girl. Almost there.” Straight away an almost meow like cry pierced the air. Their son was letting the world know he had arrived. “Congratulations, let me just cut the cord and mum can have her first cuddle.”_

_“No give him to Draco.” Astoria’s words were quite but heard._

_“Well little man it’s time to meet your Papa. By the looks of it you’re going to have his fair hair.” Cleaned and wrapped in a blanket the witch stood and passed the tiny bundle to Draco’s waiting arms._

_The memory shifted and showed Draco holding a now crying baby as he tried to settle him. “Shhh it’s okay. I know you’re hungry. Let’s go and wake your mummy up and get you some dinner.” Walking into their room Draco cast a soft glow so not to startle Astoria. “Tori are you awake? Someone’s hungry for his dinner and I’m no good to him on that count.” There was no reply because the room was empty. The only thing left was a piece of parchment addressed to him. The memory faded as he read the words._

 

“This morning Mrs Malfoy found the letter you have just seen Mr Malfoy read. It hasn’t been verified but it matches that of the memory.”

“Thank you Mr Weasley. Now I understand you have a relationship with Mr Malfoy. How can we be sure they are non biased findings?” 

Ron couldn’t hold back his laughter. Even Harry, Draco and Hermione smirked at the comment. “Draco Malfoy spent our childhood mocking and insulting my family. And six months ago, hell even three months ago if you’d told me I could punch one person in the face with no consequences my choice would have been Malfoy.” Harry laughed out loud but quickly turned it into a cough when Draco scowled at him. “That was before my best friend went and fell in love with the bloke. I don’t really understand their relationship but I know that Draco makes Harry happy and that’s all that matters.

"I knew that the validity of my tests would be questioned and that is why each test was verified by two other aurors. Both of which have signed the paperwork and are willing to testify is necessary.” 

 

“Thank you very much Auror Weasley. You may step down.” 

 

All the time Ron had been speaking Draco had watched Astoria. She’d kept her face blank and expressionless only her eyes gave her away. Panic radiated from them. Daphne who was sat ramrod straight next to her looked onwards knowing that their lies were about to be uncovered. Ron had told them back at Grimmauld Place that his results were conclusive - Astoria was a lying bitch. His head snapped up at the sound of his name. 

 

“Mr Malfoy and Ms Greengrass please stand.” Both stood and turned to face the Chief Warlock. “Members of the Wizengamot I will provide you with two options. Please raise your hand to indicate your decision. The choice you make today must be based solely on the testimonies and evidence you have heard over the last two days regarding the custody of minor Scorpius Malfoy.”  

 

“All those who agree that Scorpius Malfoy should remain in the custody of his father Draco Malfoy please raise your hand.” 

 

Draco scanned the wizards in their matching plum coloured robes counting as he went. He needed twenty six of the fifty to see that he was telling the truth. His mouth went dry as he counted and he fought to stop his knees from buckling, all fifty members hands were raised. They all believed him. Looking down Harry was grinning back at him. His mother was wiping away a tear from the corner of one eye relieved with the result. Even Ron and Hermione were smiling back at him. 

 

“Mr Malfoy, it is the result of this court that Scorpius Malfoy remains in your custody. From the testimonies we have heard today it is very clear that you have changed your life around and are determined to make good with your adult years. You have a strong foundation of support from your your partner, friends and family. Most importantly it is and was very obvious just how much young Scorpius loves you. I believe you to be a good father not only to Scorpius but young Teddy too. Mr Malfoy you may be seated.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” Draco’s words were thick in his throat and as his knees gave way under him he was quickly pulled against Harry.

 

“Ms Greengrass I understand that the custody of a child is always going to a difficult situation but the way you handled the situation is downright wrong. You have stood and lied and put the safety and life of a three year old at risk. This is something I can’t let go. Tomorrow morning you will stand trial for perjury, for wasting courts time by knowingly setting out to lie and deceive the Wizengamot Council. As you have had no previous misdemeanours I will release you on bail but failure to attend court tomorrow morning at nine am will result in your immediate arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban prison. Do you understand?”

 

Speechless, everyone watched as Astoria nodded. The look of shock plastered all over her face. Daphne sat in tears next to her. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen I reside this case over. You may all leave.”

The Wizengamot were the first to leave. Narcissa was too busy hugging both Draco and Harry for any of them to witness Astoria or Daphne leave. 

 

 

“We should do something to celebrate.” His mother suggested to the group. Draco couldn’t help but agree today was a special day after all. 

“I think that is a brilliant idea Mother. Why don’t you, Ron and Hermione go back to the house and plan something. Maybe a nice dinner? The boys will be too tired to do very much else after they finish school.”

“I’ve got to get back to work but I’m glad the result was in your favour Draco.” Ron offered out his hand which Draco readily took and shook it. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, for Scorpius. I wouldn’t still have custody of him if it wasn’t for you.” 

Harry caught Hermione’s eye and rolled his own. “You two should just get a room already.” He teased the two purebloods.

“I think you’ve already got that covered mate. Now I really must go. See you later.” With that Ron was gone his auror robes swishing behind him. 

“We’ll go and pick Scorpius and Teddy up from school and meet you both at home in half an hour. Is that okay with you both?” Draco asked the two women in front of them.

 

 

***

 

 

“Draco what are we doing here? I thought we were going to pick up the boys?” They had apparated into the middle of Draco’s office at work. 

“We are. In a minute at least. First I wanted two minutes alone with the wizard I love.” Draco pulled Harry flush against his chest. “I don’t tell you enough just how amazing you are.” The blonde whispered against Harry’s ear. His arms snaked around the thinner wizard’s waist disappearing into the back pockets of his dark trousers. Harry’s breath hitched when Draco squeezed at the round muscle under his hands. 

“Didn’t want to grope me in front of your mother or Hermione?” Harry asked quirking a dark eyebrow.

A twinkle glistened behind pale grey eyes. “You know me love, that doesn’t bother me. I did want some privacy though. Somethings should be done in private.” 

 

 

Releasing Harry, Draco walked over to his desk leaving Harry stood in the middle of the room, watching him with a puzzled look on his face. “You are rather adorable looking when you look like that, you do know that don’t you?” 

 

Draco was up to something that much Harry did know. “What’s going on? Come on Dray, tell me.” 

“Close your eyes.”

Harry did as he was asked feeling Draco’s presence in front of him again. 

“Now open them.” 

 

Expecting the bright lights of the room Harry prepared to blink but the lights had been dimmed and Draco was on the floor. 

 

Oh my, Draco was on the floor on one knee. 

 

“Well? Will you?”

“I think you forgot a question.” Harry teased.

Standing Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him. Lips bruised and tender Draco pulled back, “Marry me?” Throwing his arms around Draco’s neck Harry attacked his mouth with his own. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Harry panted against his partners mouth. “One hundred times yes.”

“Thank fuck for that!” With a grin Draco slid the simple platinum band onto Harry’s left finger before lifting the hand to his lips and pressing a tender kiss over the symbol of their future together. “As much as I would like to celebrate our engagement by taking you over my desk, we are now five minutes late to pick up the boys. We need to go.” Harry kissed Draco one last time. “Tonight.” 

Draco kissed him back. “Tonight.” Taking Harry’s and they apparated to the school.

 

 

*** 

 

 

His head was spinning he’d never been this happy before. He had sole custody of his son and the man of his dreams had agreed to marry him. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “Mr Potter? Mr Malfoy? Back so soon. Did one of the boys forget something?” Scorpius’s teacher greeted them as they approached the classroom door. Harry and Draco both looked at each other in confusion.  

 

“What do you mean? We’ve come to collect the boys. Is Scorpius ready?” 

 

This time it was the teacher’s turn to look confused. “You just picked him and Teddy up. About five minutes ago.”

 

“I did no such thing. Where’s my son?”


	15. Chapter 15

Sat at his desk waiting for his teacher to call him forward to go home Teddy twiddled with his fingers. Hermione had dropped him and Scorpius at school after they talked to the man at the Ministry. The man had to see that Scorpius belonged with him, Harry and Draco. Scorpius was part of their family. 

 

“Teddy? Draco’s here.” His teacher called across the room. Tucking his chair under the table and picking up his bag Teddy said goodbye to his friends and made his way to the door. Draco hardly ever picks them up but on the days he does they get to the park, hopefully today they could go and play before going home. Scorp waved from behind Miss Frost. “Have a good evening boys. See you tomorrow Teddy.”

“Bye miss.” They said in unison as they walked off with Draco.

 

Something wasn't quite right with Draco. He was very quiet and kept looking around as if he was lost. But that was silly because he’d been to the school lots of times. 

When they left the school gates they took a different road home. “Where are we going?” Teddy asked swinging his and Scorpius’s joined arms. This wasn’t their normal way.

“Are we going to the park?” The blonde squeaked from next to him. The park was Scorpius’s favourite place to play. 

“No. We are going somewhere secret. Now shut up and let me think!” Draco snapped at them, dragging them along the path quicker.

 

Teddy studied his cousin, there was something very odd about him. Something was definitely not right. Draco had never told them to shut up before, even when they were being really noisy and he was trying to work. “Will uncle Harry be there?” Teddy’s teeth worried his bottom lip. He didn’t like this at all. 

“No. He doesn’t love us anymore. That’s why we are going away. Now stop asking questions and take my hands, both of you.” 

 

Scorpius caught Teddy’s gaze. Something definitely wasn’t right but the snarl they received from Draco had them both gripping the out stretched hands. It felt like they were being pushed through a rubber tube that was much too small and then pop they were outside a broken looking building. This definitely wasn’t their house. 

“Papa?” Scorpius squeaked.

“Your Papa isn’t here.” Both boys watched in horror as Draco’s features morphed into Scorpius’s mother. 

“I don’t want you! I want to go home!” Scorpius cried fighting free of her hand. Tears sliding over his plump cheeks. He cried harder when she pressed her wand against his forehead. 

“Shut up and get over there before I really give you something to cry about."

 

Terrified Teddy grabbed Scorpius’s hand and walked the short path to the blocked doorway. He didn’t want her to hurt Scorpius. “It’s okay Scorp. Don’t cry.” Teddy whispered to the blonde. 

“Listen to the half breed!” She hissed waving her wand to reveal a door. 

 

Teddy’s brows knitted together. What’s a half breed? He’d never been called that before. It didn’t sound like a nice thing. Scorpius’s Mum forced them down a flight of stairs and into a dark room. 

 

“Get in here and don’t make a noise!” 

 

The door slammed closed behind her and the boys were left alone. Teddy drives his school bag and wrapped his arms around Scorpius who was still crying. “I want to go home.” He whispered against Teddy. 

“Me too. Uncle Harry  and Draco will find us. I know they will.”

 

 

***

 

 

The kitchen at Grimmauld Place had become a hive of action. Draco paced back and forth wearing a path on the tiled floor. Harry was sat numb on one of the seats at the kitchen table. How could he go from feeling on top of the world one moment to feeling like all the light had been stolen the next? His head and heart felt heavy with worry. How could she take both of them? They’d known it was Astoria as soon as the words left the teacher’s mouth. She must have taken something with Draco’s hair on when she used the bathroom and taken some polyjuice potion. She must of been planning this all along. The school only release kids to their appointed guardian unless told otherwise. If they looked like Draco, acted like Draco and sounded like Draco how were they to know it wasn’t him. 

 

They floo called Ron straight away from the school who told them to go home. Every part of them wanted to be out searching for her, out looking for their boys but Ron had insisted they needed to be at home. He met them there with an army of people. Narcissa had disappeared in a flicker of flames as the last Auror climbed out of the brick fireplace. 

 

Aurors and Ministry officials talked ten to the dozen over themselves, setting out a plan of action. Ron and his team were already out looking for them. 

 

Only an hour had passed but to Harry and Draco it felt like days. 

 

The fireplace sprung into life once more and Hermione stepped out of the green flames with Andromeda by her side. Harry had introduced Draco to Andromeda a few months back and the pair had instantly hit it off. Letting go of Hermione and using the cane she needed to help her walk Andromeda approached Draco who had stopped pacing. His pale eyes shiny with unshed tears looked back at her. “It’s all my fault she’s taken them.” 

Andromeda cradled his head against her shoulder. “Now you listen to me Draco, this is not your fault. Go and sit with Harry, I’ll put the kettle on.” 

 

Draco didn’t answer, choosing to listen to his aunt instead. He didn’t have it in him to fight back. Collapsing down in the chair next to Harry, Draco felt his hand be encapsulated by Harry’s. “It’s not your fault Draco.”

“I want to be out there looking for them. I feel useless sat here.”

“I do too, but you know it makes sense to be here. Astoria is going to reach out. She wants money she’ll contact us soon. She won’t hurt them. She’s got nothing to barter with if she hurts them.”

“How are you so certain?” 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. “I’m not. She’s not going to get away with this Draco. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.”

For the first time since the boys went missing a small smile crossed Draco’s lips. “I remember what happened to the last guy.” 

"Exactly. We'll get them back Draco I'm certain."

 

With Hermione bringing over the teas Andromeda had made they joined them around the table.  Together the quartet sat in silence while they drunk their teas. The two Aurors assigned to stay at Grimmauld Place kept their distance at the other end of the kitchen. They were there to make sure that neither Harry nor Draco did anything stupid, like going after Astoria themselves. 

 

Any other day they would be starting the boys night time routine, running a bath and getting them ready for bed. It was Draco’s favourite time of the evening. That time spent sat on one of their beds reading them a story as they slipped off to sleep was his favourite. They hung onto his every word until sleep took over. Hermione had made soup for dinner but Harry and Draco only managed a spoonful or two. Four hours had passed now and there was still no news. The ball of tension in both their stomachs was growing with each hour. It didn’t help that his mother had been gone all afternoon. There had been no word from her either since she flooed out of the kitchen earlier. 

 

At seven thirty the sound of the floo in the kitchen could be heard from the living room. It was shortly followed by footsteps on the stairs and soon Narcissa was stood in the doorway. “Mother! Where have you been?” Draco was angry but his words were quite, his fists balled by his side. 

“Your father wasn’t the only one with connections Draco. I’ve been gathering information about Astoria. “No one knows where she is, but I found out that the Greengrass’s lost everything after the war. Their businesses folded and they lost all their investments.”

“Kidnapping Teddy and Scorpius isn’t going to change that!” Draco snapped back. 

“No but it does mean that she’s certainly going to ask for money. You’ve both got the one thing she needs. So she’s taken the boys knowing you’ll give her what she wants.” Hermione said having pieced together the reasoning. 

“Then why hasn’t she made contact? If all she wants is money why hasn’t she asked for any?” Harry was just as angry as Draco only Harry couldn’t keep his words quiet. 

“My guess would be because she wants you to be as desperate as she is.” 

“I think Hermione’s right.” Andromeda spoke up as she stood and slowly made her way over to her youngest sister. 

 

Narcissa came face to face with her estranged sister for the first time in decades. Her eyes shone with tears as she looked into eyes she hadn’t seen since they were children. Neither witch spoke but Narcissa threw her arms around her sister, holding her tightly. As Andromeda’s arms wrapped themselves around Narcissa the dam burst and tears traced over both their cheeks. “I’m so sorry Andi.”

“Me too Cissy.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in shock at Draco who’s mouth had dropped open to form a circle. They’d been worried about the sisters meeting. Now wasn’t the time to question it as the fireplace roared into life once more. It was only a new shift of aurors to take over watching them. There was still no news. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Hermione had insisted that they needed to try and get some sleep. They’d be no good to anyone if they passed out from exhaustion. Harry didn’t remember falling asleep but for the first time in a long time he woke up from a nightmare, his chest heaving and covered in sweat. Reaching for Draco to help centre him Harry found his side of the bed empty and cold. He knew exactly where he’d be. 

 

Draco was sat on Scorpius’s bed looking over at Teddy’s. He felt Harry sit beside him his head resting on his shoulder. “I just want them home. She can have it all if it means we get them back.” He sobbed into the darkness. Tear tracks streaked his cheeks and he clutched Scorpius’s stuffed dragon against his chest. 

“I know. Today should have been a good day.” His fingers twisted the ring on his left hand. Harry paused contemplating bringing up what he knew was going inside Draco’s head. “I don’t blame you Draco. It’s not your fault she took them.” 

Watery grey eyes looked up at him reminding Harry of the little boy currently missing. “Do you mean that?” 

“With my whole heart. We’ll get our boys back Draco. Right now you need some sleep. Lay down.” Draco did as he was told curling up on his side, Scorpius’s toy still held tight. Harry scooted behind him and wrapped his arms around him tightly and pulled the covers over them. He waited until he heard Draco’s breathing soften and even out before he let his own eyes close. Sleep took over and the two adults clung to each other in the bed of their youngest child surrounded by toys and children’s drawings. The hope that morning would reunite father’s with their son’s at the forefront of their dreams.

 

 

*** 

 

 

The room was dark, the only light came from the moonlight outside the small window. Even then the pile of furniture stacked up in front of it, only allowing a slither of white light to seep through. Huddled together on a flat empty cardboard box sat Scorpius and Teddy. The younger was curled up against the older. They were completely alone. 

 

“I want Papa and Harry.” Scorpius sobbed against Teddy’s chest. “I don’t like the dark.” 

Teddy tried his best to soothe his friend but the truth was he wanted his uncle and Draco too. The real Draco, not Scorpius’s Mum pretending to be Draco. She was mean. “Don’t be scared I’ll look after you Scorp. I won’t let her hurt you. Uncle Harry and Draco will be looking for us I just know it.”

“I hope so. I want to go home.” The blonde sobbed harder.

“Me too.” 

 

It went quiet the only sound was the occasional sniff from Scorpius.  “She wasn’t telling the truth was she? Harry does still love us?” 

Teddy wrapped his arms around Scorpius tighter and held him like Harry does to him when he’s upset and sad. “He loves us more than anything Scorp. And Draco. They both loves us. They’ll find us soon. Uncle Harry promised he’d always look after me. He’ll find us. I know he will.”


	16. Chapter 16

As early morning broke Harry left Draco asleep in Scorpius’s bed and went downstairs to make a coffee. Hermione was already in the kitchen boiling the kettle. His whole body felt numb they’d been gone fifteen hours now. They were probably so scared. Deep down he hoped there was a part of Astoria that was looking after them. Hermione’s hand on his bare arm pulled his attention back to the quiet kitchen. “Ron’s doing everything he can. I spoke to him not long ago. Everyone is out looking for them.”

“Fifteen hours though ‘Mione. They are going to be so afraid. They’re still babies. No three and four year old should be put through this.”  Harry rubbed at the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hands. 

“You’re right and they shouldn’t, but think about all the good things to come once they are home. Like your first Christmas as a family? Scorpius’s birthday? Or a wedding?” Her fingers touched the metal band on his finger. Through watered green eyes Harry locked on to Hermione’s gaze. He should have known she’d notice the ring. With everything else going on they hadn’t mentioned Draco’s proposal. Hermione’s slender fingers closed around his. “For what it’s worth I think you’re good together Harry.” 

 

 

***

 

 

A loud grumble filled the otherwise quiet room. Now awake with hunger Teddy rubbed at his empty belly. He was so hungry, they hadn’t had any dinner and he’d given the packet of biscuits left over in his lunchbox to Scorpius. Mums were supposed to be nice. They are meant to look after you and make you nice dinners. That’s what Thomas at school says his mum does for him. Why doesn’t Scorpius’s Mum do that for him? Teddy thought to himself, concluding that she must just be mean. Scorpius had cried for most of the night but eventually fell asleep with his head on Teddy’s lap with tear tracks dried on his cheeks. Teddy pulled his coat over himself trying to keep warm and let his eyes drift close again. He was woken up an hour or so later by Scorpius having a nightmare. 

 

Chest heaving the blonde’s eyes snapped open. When the room came back into focus and that moment when everything seems normal faded his stomach dropped and everything came flooding back. Fresh tears stung his eyes as he realised he’d had an accident and wet himself.  “Don’t worry Scorp. It was just an accident.” Teddy said trying to reassure him. His bottom lip wobbled as he toyed with it between his teeth. It didn’t matter that it was an accident his mum was going to be mad. That made him cry harder. Why hadn’t his Papa and Harry come and found them yet? Scorpius’s brow furrowed when his tummy gave a loud gargle. There was no point asking if there was any food because Teddy had given him his packet of biscuits yesterday. Teddy must be starving too.

 

The door slammed open against the plain plastered wall with a loud bang startling both boys. Astoria strode in her face pulled into a fierce glare. “What is that smell? Why are you wet? Oh you disgusting child.” She pulled Scorpius up by the scruff of his top digging her fingers into his shoulder. “To think I ever wanted you! You disgust me. I should have killed you when I had the chance. No one would have batted an eyelid if I’d terminated you. Just look at you, crying like a baby covered in your own piss! How you are my child I’ll never know!”

 

Teddy stood his fists balled by his sides. “He’s not yours! You’re mean and horrible and a rubbish mum!” He shouted at her shocking her enough to let go of Scorpius.

Her gaze focused in on Teddy, hand poised on her wand. “What did you say, Half Breed?” Astoria hissed at the boy.

Teddy’s voice wavered but he kept her gaze. "You’re mean and we don’t like you! Uncle Harry and Draco are going to find us! And you’ll be in trouble.” 

 

When Astoria burst out laughing both boys looked at each other in confusion. “You think you’ve got this all worked out. Oh to be a child again. You see Half Breed, for Draco dearest to cough up I only need to keep him alive.” She pointed her wand at the silent Scorpius. “You are just collateral damage. If anything was to happen to you no one would care.”

 

Teddy pushed out his bottom lip. “Uncle Harry would care and Draco and Scorpius and Grandma.” He said determinedly. 

 

“Maybe for a moment or two but they’d move on. Saint Potter and Draco would still have Scorpius to love. They’d forget all about you in minutes. As for your blood traitor grandmother, she’d be glad that she no longer had a half breed for a grandson. Say goodbye to your friend Scorpius.” Astoria focused her wand between Teddy’s eyes. Tears leaked over his lashes but still he never stopped looking at her.

 

“NO STOP! Don’t hurt my Teddy!” Scorpius screamed at the woman who had given birth to him. His whole body tingled as a burst of magic seeped out of him and sparked in the dark room before hitting Astoria in the chest and knocking her out cold.

 

 

The door in front of them burst open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and half a dozen wizards in matching robes ran in with their wands drawn. “Teddy? Scorpius?” A familiar voice called out to them.

 

“Uncle Ron!” Both boys ran over to their uncle, threw themselves into his arms and buried their heads against his neck as Ron scooped them both up. 

 

“Let’s get you two back home. You’ve had quite the adventure haven’t you?” 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Draco woke up alone and disorientated in the boys bedroom. His head felt thick and fuzzy with lack of sleep but that was nothing a potion couldn’t fix. The tightness in his chest wouldn’t be so easily rid. He found Harry alone in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea. “Anything?”  He only said one word but Harry knew what he was asking and shook his head. With his back to Harry Draco grasped the worktop, his shoulders fell forward and his head dropped. The vice like grip around his heart squeezed tighter. It hurt to breath and hot tears scolded his pale cheeks. 

 

The fireplace crackled behind him. 

 

“Draco.” Harry’s voice broke but he didn’t turn. 

 

Harry tried again. “Draco, turn around.” 

 

“Papa?”

 

Draco turned to find Weasley stood in the fireplace Scorpius on one hip and Teddy on the other. “I think these two belong to you.” The red head grinned.

 

Draco didn’t recall his legs moving but he must have because he was now stood in front for Ron taking Scorpius from him and Harry was taking Teddy. There were tears from the four of them as they huddled together, reunited as a family once more.  “They’ve been checked out by a healer at St Mungo’s and they are fine. All they need is a good meal, a bath and some clean dry clothes. I’ll need to take statements from them too but that can wait until later. They’ve been through enough. Is ‘Mione still here?”

 

“Up in Sirius’s old room. She’s not long gone up.” Harry told him before turning to Draco and the boys. “Let’s get you two bathed and Kreacher can make a start on breakfast.” 

 

 

***

 

 

With both boys in the bathtub Harry slipped out of the white tiled room to go and wake Andromeda and Narcissa and tell them that the boys were home, leaving a very quiet Scorpius and Teddy with Draco. 

 

Bath time was usually a noisy and very wet affair. Whether it was him or Harry bathing them they normally ended up just as wet as the boys. So when Harry entered the bathroom he hardly recognised the two boys sat quietly in the tub the hordes of bath toys untouched. Harry noticed the fingertip bruises along Scorpius’s collarbone and felt his stomach drop. He knew instantly she hadn’t looked after them. 

 

Draco went in search of clean pyjamas leaving Harry to finish off the bath. He needed a moment alone. Undressing Scorpius from urine soaked trousers had been bad enough but to take off his shirt and jumper to find bruises was heartbreaking. There were no physical marks on Teddy but he hadn’t spoken since they’d got home. Rationally he knew it wasn’t his fault, it was Astoria’s but that didn’t stop the guilt he was feeling. 

 

Harry opened the bathroom door to call out for Draco to hurry up. The boys were done and the loud rumbling of their tummies indicated just how hungry they were. He didn’t have to look very far, Draco was stood with his back to the wall his eyes closed but the tell tale signs of tear tracks marked his alabaster skin. His fists clenched the two sets of pyjamas in his hands. He jumped when Harry brushed his fingers through the pale blonde hair but kept his eyes closed. “Don’t do this.” Harry whispered not wanting the boys to hear. “This wasn’t your fault. They’re safe now, home with us. Me and you.”  Harry took the clothes from him and left him alone but not before placing a kiss to Draco’s forehead. 

 

Draco took a shuddery breath. Harry was right. They were safe. 

 

“Right Mister Scorpius up you get. Let’s get you dry and in these warm jammies.” Sitting on top of the closed toilet lid Harry perched a towel wrapped Scorpius on his knees. “First things first let’s get rid of these.” Harry carefully rubbed bruise paste onto the purple splotches on his otherwise flawless skin.  “See all better.” But Scorpius shook his head.

“You need to kiss it better too.” 

Harry obliged, hugging the boy tightly. “I was really scared Harry. I didn’t mean to wet myself. Is papa mad?” Scorpius confessed burying his face into Harry’s chest. 

His arms wrapped tight around the toddler rubbing small circles over his back. “I know you didn’t, accidents happen, don't worry. As for your Papa, no he’s not mad at either of you. He’s just scared. I was scared too. But you’re home now.” He looked over Scorpius’s blonde head at Teddy back in the tub and spoke at him. “Both of you. You’re safe now.” 

 

The door opened and Draco joined the three people who meant the world to him. Picking up a towel he lifted Teddy out of the tub and started to dry him gently. Teddy stood quietly letting Draco dry him. He was so tired and hungry he couldn’t help it when the tears slid over his lashes and down his cheeks. “Hey Ted it’s okay. Come here.” Draco whispered wrapping his arms around him cradling him tight to his chest. He wanted to tell them all the horrible things Scorpius’s Mum had said but he couldn’t find the words his head felt all fluffy like a cloud. His belly gave a loud rumble. 

 

“Did Astoria give you dinner yesterday or breakfast this morning?” Draco asked him. 

Teddy just shook his head. “I had biscuits in my lunchbox but I gave them to Scorpius to eat because he’s more little.” Teddy sniffed allowing Draco to wipe his eyes. 

“You are the best big brother anyone could ask for. I’m very proud of you Teddy for looking after Scorpius.” Draco said tenderly as he cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

“Scorp looked after me too. He did magic. He stopped her from hurting me.” 

 

Draco caught Harry’s eye, both clearly shocked at Teddy’s admission. “Why don’t we talk about what happened later? Right now you two need breakfast and your grandmothers and auntie ‘Mione want to see you. Come on pyjamas on.” 

 

Draco knew Harry was right, he wanted to know what had happened to them but right now the boys physical needs come first. 

 

 

***

 

 

Harry finished tucking Teddy and Scorpius in bed, Draco was perched on the other side of the bed book in hand ready to read. They’d been adamant that they were sharing a bed tonight and neither grown up could blame them. Especially after all they’d been through. After breakfast Ron had gone back to the office only to return a few hours later. He told them that Astoria was currently sitting in a cell in Azkaban where she will stay waiting for her trial. As well as being charged for kidnapping the boys she was charged with perverting the cause of justice and failing to attend a court hearing. Ron reassured them that she wouldn’t be getting out for a very long time. Teddy and Scorpius had eaten until they were full and then napped for a few hours. There had been tears when Ron interviewed them and they retold what had happened to them. Harry’s hand ached from where Draco squeezed it so tightly as they sat and listened to the horror story. 

 

With the boys spending time with their grandmothers in the living room, Harry, Draco and Ron watched the memories Ron had collected from the boys in a portable penseive. Harry felt physically sick watching Astoria pull her wand on Teddy. The things she said to him should never have been said to an adult let alone a four year old. He had felt incredibly proud of the way Teddy had cared for Scorpius, the way he protected him and put his needs first. They both made sure they told Teddy that they were proud of him afterwards. As for Scorpius his love and protection of Teddy is what saved them both. Ron had explained that children who are in heightened situations often have outbursts of magic. They had been responding to every report of use of underage magic hoping that one would be Scorpius or Draco. They were able to trace the magical outburst but not the actual child. It was the only way they would have found the pair. 

 

 

*** 

 

Harry and Draco carried both boys into their own room and settled them in the middle of their bed and climbed in either side of them. They should have put them in their bed straight away, they had been through too much to be in their own beds. The nightmares he’d had as a result of Voldemort were horrendous let alone if he’d been having them at four years of age. With tears dried and breathing calmed, Draco gave both boys a child’s dose of Dreamless Sleep potion. They didn’t need to relive their ordeal in their sleep. Together the four of them lay in silence. “Uncle Harry why are you wearing a ring?” Teddy asked from beside him. His small hand toyed with Harry’s. 

“Well Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes.” 

Scorpius sat up and looked at Harry. “Are you going to be my new daddy?” He didn’t let Harry answer before speaking again, “I’d like two daddies. One daddy and one papa.”

“Well that is up to you. Would you like me to? I can still be married to your Papa and not be your dad. You can keep calling me Harry.” 

 

Scorpius was up on his feet climbing over Teddy and sat on Harry’s lap, a grin on his face. “Daddy?” The tiny blonde tried for the first time.

“Yes Scorpius?” Harry answered.

“Love you.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde hugging him tightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you too. And you.” He aimed at Draco. “And you to mister.” he said to Teddy tickling him softly. Only Teddy rolled over into the open space in a huff. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco who looked just as perplexed as himself over Teddy’s reaction. 

 

“What’s the matter Ted?” Draco tried. Teddy mumbled something into the mattress, but neither heard it. “You’re going to have to sit up and say that again.”

As he sat up the tears on his cheeks were obvious. “Why does Scorpius get two daddies and I get none?” He sniffed wiping at his eyes with his small hand. 

“Right you come here and listen to me.” Draco scooped him up and sat him on his lap facing Harry. “Harry and I love you just as much as we love Scorpius. We both love you as if you are our son.” Draco explained putting into words exactly what Harry was thinking.

Teddy was quiet letting Draco’s words sink in. They thought of him as their son. “Can I call you daddy and papa too? I knowed I’ve got a dad and a mum who live in the sky, but I can have a daddy and a papa too, can’t I?” Teddy’s teeth worried his bottom lip. What if they said no?

 

Draco ruffled his dark hair. “Of course you can. We’re never going to replace your mum and dad but we love you just as much as they did and we’ll do anything we can to protect you. You’re our son Teddy.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Right lay back down you two. You need some sleep.” Harry and Draco tucked the boys back in the middle of their bed. 

 

“I don’t want a bad dream again.” Teddy whispered to Harry as he kissed his forehead. 

 

“I know. The medicine you took will let you sleep without any bad dreams. Even if you do, Draco and I will be right here.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Me too.” Draco added. 

 

“And me.” Scorpius added smiling at his brother. 

 

“See, we’re all here for each other. The four of us. Our family.” 

 

 

Teddy thought about Harry’s words as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. 

 

The four of us. Our family. 


	17. Epilogue: Part One

In the short time since the boys had been reunited with their fathers they had settled back into a semi normal routine. Draco was working from home rather than going to the office and Harry had stopped working for George. George understood that Harry needed to be with his family and really the few short hours he did was easily filled. There of course had been questions about Astoria and why she had done what she did from both Teddy and Scorpius. Hopefully tonight they would sleep in their own beds for the first time in two weeks. Neither grown up blamed them, the nightmares had driven them into their fathers’s bed, but neither child had had a bad dream for almost a week. Tonight was however Christmas Eve and both Draco and Harry had told the boys how Father Christmas would be expecting to find them in their own room. Not wanting to miss out on presents Scorpius and Teddy happily agreed to return to their own room but insisted that a light could be left on. 

 

 

***

 

 

“Knut for them?” Draco whispered from behind Harry as he snaked his arms around his waist bringing Harry’s back against his chest and hooking his chin over Harry’s shoulder. Harry was looking out of the kitchen window at The Burrow watching the boys play outside in the snow with Bill, his daughter Victorie, Ginny, Ron and George. 

“Just wondering when I got to be so lucky?” 

Draco chuckled, “About fifteen minutes after the boys go to bed tonight.” The playful tone in Draco’s words had Harry grinning. It had been a long time since they were both alone, nineteen days to be exact. 

Harry laughed, “I didn’t ask when was I going to get lucky.”

Draco’s breath tickled Harry’s ear as he placed a kiss at the soft spot behind Harry’s ear. “My mistake. Now are you going to turn around and kiss me or do I have to make you?” 

Draco inched back just enough to let Harry turn in his arms. “Better?” Harry asked looping his arms around Draco’s waist letting his hands mould over his firm backside. 

“Oh Yes. Much better.” The blonde muttered before devouring Harry’s mouth. Pelvises were ground against each other, seeking out friction and contact as Harry’s hands toyed with the toned muscle of Draco’s arse. Harry was all but humping Draco’s leg when the back door slammed open letting in a blast of cold air.

 

“Will you two get a room!” Ron laughed as he sought out the warmth of the kitchen. “You two are worse than teenagers.”

“So would you be after nearly three weeks.” Draco muttered a little breathlessly. Harry buried his head in embarrassment against Draco’s shoulder.

“Ohh! Merlin’s beard!” Ron exclaimed as he cottoned on to Draco’s meaning. “Your balls must be bluer than the ones hanging on the tree in Ravenclaw tower! Now if you can pull yourselves away from each other your sons want you to come out and play. We’re getting everyone out for a huge snowball fight.”

“Give us a minute and we’ll be out.” Draco and Ron would never be best friends but the blonde was ever so slightly warming to the redhead who rescued his children.

Chuckling to himself Ron left them to it and went in search of everyone else. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Mrs Weasley had cooked up a feast almost single handedly. She’d had a willing sous chef in Narcissa. Witnessing his mother peeling vegetables had been the biggest surprise of the day. “Who knew you were so domesticated Mother.” Draco teased when he popped back inside to use the bathroom. 

“I’ll have you know Draco I can be quite domesticated when I need to be. But I’d watch that tongue of yours Father Christmas is still watching and it’s not too late for you to get coal.” 

Draco pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek, “No chance Mother, you know I’m an angel.” Whistling a Christmas song Draco left the two women laughing as he headed upstairs. 

 

 

***

 

 

“Are we going home now daddy?” Scorpius yawned.

Harry scooped him up, tucking his small body against his own. “As soon as your papa finishes winning his game of exploding snap with uncle Ron and George. Are you ready for bed?” 

Scorp’s blond head nodded. “I’m sleepy.” The little boy gave the biggest yawn, “and Father Christmas won’t come if I don’t go to bed.” At that moment Teddy came over and joined them. 

“Are you tired too Ted?” Harry asked kneeling down and picking Teddy up. Both boys cuddled against either side of him clinging tightly to him. By the time Draco conceded his game and came to find them Teddy and Scorpius were asleep on his shoulders. “Your sons are ready for bed. Shall we make a move?” He said pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s mouth. The round of saying goodbye to the multitudes of people was made slightly easier by the two sleeping children and people not wanting to wake them. With one final wave goodbye and promises of seeing each other bright and early tomorrow had the foursome stepping into the fireplace and heading home for their first Christmas together. 

 

 

***

 

 

Closing the door behind him Draco took a moment to lean against the cold wooden door and breathed deeply. Harry was off the bed and in front of him as quick as he could move. Resting his forehead against Draco’s, Harry laced his fingers through the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck. “You okay?” Harry asked softly.

“They’re going to be okay on their own aren’t they?” 

“They’re in together aren’t they?” 

“Yeah. They’re both in Teddy’s bed.” 

“They’ll be fine and we’ll hear them if they get up. But right now I want to spend some time with my fiancé. Naked time.” Harry’s lips kissed their way to Draco’s. “You Draco are wearing far too many items of clothing.” 

Draco kissed Harry back hungrily. “And you Harry don’t appear to be wearing any clothes at all.” Draco sighed as he palmed Harry’s toned backside. 

“So let’s do something about that.” Between kisses and caresses Harry slowly undressed Draco. “I’ve missed this.” Harry breathed against Draco’s chest as he pushed the blonde’s open white shirt off his shoulders. 

“Me too!” Draco reclaimed Harry’s mouth hungrily feeding off his kisses. Harry fumbled with the fly of Draco’s trousers undoing the buttons, sighing loudly into Draco’s mouth when his fist closed around the hot flesh of Draco’s erection. 

“Don’t make me wait Draco.” Harry knew he sounded pathetic but he needed Draco. It had been too long. 

“Get on the bed, love.” Draco’s whispered words sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. He didn’t need telling twice. 

 

Draco kicked off his trousers, boxers, socks and shoes stopping to only toss his wand on the bed near Harry who was laid back watching him fisting his length. 

“Draco please!” 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Draco all but pounced on Harry their erections rubbing against each others. Harry didn’t hear the whispered cleansing charm only felt the tell tail tingle pass through him nor did he hear the spell summoning lube from the bedside table drawer. Draco lips were marking his skin pulling his attention. “You’re so tight!” Draco hissed as he eased one finger into Harry. Harry’s muscles almost painfully squeezed around his digit. Between teasing and exploratory kisses Harry melted underneath Draco’s tutelage. One finger became two as they explored and stretched Harry’s channel. As two fingers became three Draco teased the sensitive gland hidden deep inside Harry. Sliding into Harry felt like coming home. For the longest moment Draco just lay still feeling Harry’s body pulse and squeeze around him. 

“Draco?” Harry’s words were soft and tender pulling Draco from his thoughts. The blonde’s eyes closed as he pulled back and thrust deeply causing harry to keen and moan. With each adjustment of his hips Draco pushed them both closer to oblivion and lips and tongues collided and joined together.    

“Harry?” Draco panted

“Mmmm” Harry sighed as Draco hit his prostate pushing him closer to his release. 

“Love you.” 

Finding Draco’s mouth Harry kissed him hungrily before parting desperate for oxygen. “Love you too!” He breathed moments before his body tensed and he came between their stomachs. Draco continued to pump into Harry a handful of times more before finding his own release and collapsed on top of him. Reluctant to leave the confines of Harry’s body but fear of squashing him under his weight Draco pulled out and flopped over on his back. Heavy breathing filled the room neither man able to talk but all it took was for Harry’s hand to close around Draco’s for him to know they felt the same.

 

 

***

 

 

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up Father Christmas has been!” Teddy and Scorpius Squealed running into their fathers’s bedroom. It was still dark outside and Harry winced at the loud wake up call. It only felt like minutes ago that they fell asleep having had twice more before falling asleep. “There’s lots of presents in our stockings.” Scorpius informed them, climbing up onto the bed. 

Draco the more awake of the two sat up rubbing the sleep from his face. “Why don’t you go and get them and you can open them in here before we go downstairs and see if he’s left any presents downstairs.”

Teddy looked at Scorpius and the look of guilt on both their faces told Draco they had already had a little look downstairs before coming to wake them up. “Come on Scorp lets go.”

 

 

***

 

 

Draco called Scorpius over and handed him over a thin parcel wrapped in silver paper tied with an emerald ribbon and bow. “Are you going to give daddy the special present you got him?” His doppelgänger nodded and skipped over to Harry climbing up on his lap. He proudly presented the parcel to Harry.  Draco sat back and watched as Harry firstly pulled the ribbon apart followed by the heavy silver paper. He watched as Harry’s eyes glistened as he read the piece of parchment he’d unwrapped. Emerald eyes lifted to find Draco who smiled in response and nodded his head once. Summoning a self inking quill Harry signed the paper. His signature glowed gold before fading back to black. Harry was now legally Scorpius’s other parent.

 

Last week Draco had approached Ron about arranging a visit with Astoria. Draco wanted her to absolve her parental rights. It had taken him promising to hand his wand over to the redhead for him to agree. Astoria had sat unapologetically opposite him, a stone table between them. She tried to goad a reaction out of him but he was done playing her games. Any anger he felt towards her had gone, he only felt pity and disgust. The best and only thing she’s ever done for Scorpius was signing over her parental rights. Harry was a million times the parent she ever was.

 

“Do you know what this means?” Harry asked Scorpius pointing to the piece of parchment in his hands. 

Scorpius nodded, “Means you love me. And Teddy and Papa.” 

“More than anything.”

“Even sweets?”

“Even sweets. Now do you know what I want to do before everybody gets here? I want to take a family photograph.”

 

Draco picked Teddy up and held him on one hip while Harry did the same with Scorpius and together they stood side by side in front of the Christmas tree. All four wearing matching Weasley jumpers a gift from Molly.  With the self timer charm cast on the camera Harry directed everyone to look at the camera. “Ready on the count of three everyone say Merry Christmas. One… Two… Three…”

 

“Merry Christmas!” the quartet chorused grinning at the camera. 

 

The photograph was their first family portrait and Harry’s favourite of the four of them.

 


	18. Epilogue: Part Two

“They are both bouncing off the walls up there. I’m going to kill George tomorrow.” Harry fumed throwing himself down on the sofa next to Draco. In the half hour since he’d put the boys to bed they had been up and down a dozen times. While Draco had been at work George had offered to watch the boys while Harry ran a few errands replacing the boys school uniform ready for the new term tomorrow. 

“He was probably trying to keep their minds off tomorrow.” 

Harry wriggled against the blonde trying to get comfortable. “I know but Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans are not a meal. Even if they are served on toast!”

“Are you done trying to plump me up like a cushion?” Draco teased as Harry tossed and turned again. 

“Sorry I just can’t settle.”

“Lay down and put your head in my lap.” 

“Because that’s the answer to everything?” Harry smirked at Draco. 

“Get your head out of the gutter Potter and move.”

“Anything you say _Malfoy_.” Harry retorted with a roll of his eyes before shifting so his head rested in Draco’s lap and his legs propped up on the rest of the sofa. 

Draco’s deep laugh filled the room, “I’ll remind you of that later. Right now close your eyes.” Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes behind his glasses. “Now take a deep breath. And again.” Harry did as he was told, feeling his heart rate calm and the tension he’d been holding start to ebb away. 

 

Draco slid his hand over Harry’s heart feeling the steady beat beneath his hand. The feeling calmed Harry, his own hand coming up to rest over Draco’s. When Draco’s fingers scraped along his hairline pushing back his dark locks revealing the lighting bolt scar and traced the mark with the pad of his thumb Harry let out a shaky breath. No one in a long time had touched his scar. It brought back memories he’d much rather forget, of pain and loss. Draco’s hand on him felt different. The caress was soft. Full of caring and love. With Draco, Harry felt whole. His life was brighter with the blonde in it. 

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Draco asked after sitting quietly for fifteen minutes or so. 

Harry sat up and stretched out his neck. “Much. Still worried about them though.” 

Draco cupped the back of Harry’s neck and kissed him softly. “I know.” he said pulling back, “I am too, but we can’t keep them home forever and the school have done something about their dismissal policy. They’ll be fine. Beside if they don’t go back tomorrow Scorp won’t be able to give out his birthday invitations and we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Harry laughed, his birthday party was all he’d talked about for the last few days when they had sat down and talked about who to invite. “There is that. Now I’m going to put dinner on. Will you go and poke your head around their door and check that they are asleep?” Draco nodded and stood leaving to go upstairs and check on the boys.

 

 

*** 

 

 

“Ted? are you sleeping?” Scorpius said into the semi dark room. Papa had charmed stars on the ceiling to light up during the night so that they wouldn’t have to be in the complete dark. The dark was scary. 

“No. Not yet.” Teddy yawned sounding very sleepy indeed. 

“Can I sleep in your bed? I’m scared.” 

“Yeah, come on then.” Teddy moved over making some space for his little brother. The sound of bare feet on the wooden floor echoed around the room before the fabric scrunched and Scorpius climbed up onto Teddy’s bed and lay down next to him. 

 

“What if someone tries and takes us from school again? How will we know it’s not daddy or papa? I don’t want to be scared again.” 

 

Draco chose this time to come in leaving the bedroom door ajar. He wanted to reassure the boys that they were going to be fine. He’d been stood outside their door listening for the last five minutes. “You two still awake?” He said not wanting them to know he’d been listening. Draco came and sat on the edge of Teddy’s bed, Scorpius was quick to climb on his lap and Teddy sat up cuddled next to him. 

 

“Scorp’s worried about school tomorrow.” Teddy admitted after a long pause. 

Draco tilted Scorpius’s chin so that he looked him in his eyes. “What’s got you so worried. You know nothing is going to happen, you’ll be fine, both of you. I promise.” 

“But what if someone pretends to be you or daddy again? How will we know?” the tiny blonde admitted his feelings in one quick burst.

 

Taking a moment Draco took a deep breath breathing in the soft coconut soap scent of the boys shampoo that surrounded him. “Daddy and I have been and talked to your teachers and we’ve put together a plan so that they know it’s really us picking you up or sometimes it might be auntie ‘Mione or Granny and Grandma but they will make sure it’s them. Nothing is going to happen to you though. You both know that don’t you? Astoria has gone away for a very long time. She won’t be able to hurt either of you again.”

“Promise?” Scorpius asked his eyes filled with hope.

Draco pulled both boys tightly against him and pressed kisses to both their heads. “If it’s the last things I do. I promise. I love you both so much, you know that right?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Teddy and Teddy buried his face against Draco’s side to hide his laughter. “We love you too.” The echoed before cuddling back in.

 

Draco checked his watch, almost twenty minutes had passed since Harry had sent him up to check on them. “You two better get to sleep before daddy tells all three of us off. Now don’t give me them puppy dog eyes you’ve already stayed up later than you should. Right you,” He smoothed Scorp’s blonde hair, “Are you going to get back in your bed?”

Scorpius shook his head, “No I want to stay here, with Teddy.”

“Well that’s up to Teddy then isn’t it. He might want a peaceful nights sleep and not want someone who steals the duvet to share his bed.” He turned to Teddy. “It’s up to you Ted?” Scorpius made puppy dog eyes at his brother and Draco tried not to roll his. 

“He can stay. It’s okay.” 

“Okay, well lay back down, both of you. Close your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep tight.”

Draco stood pressing kisses to each forehead before leaving pulling the door almost all the way. 

 

“See Scorp told you it’ll be okay.” He heard Teddy whisper behind him. Smiling Draco headed back downstairs towards the kitchen in search of Harry and dinner. 

 

 

***

 

 

Monday morning soon arrived and the quartet quickly fell back into their routine of getting ready for school and work and being ready to leave the house all by eight o’clock. “Have you got your invitations ready to hand out?” Harry asked Scorpius as he knelt down to fasten the toggles on Scorp’s new duffle coat. 

“Yes. In my bag.” The blonde beamed.

“Good, now don’t forget to hand them out. Ted are you ready?” Harry called up the stairs but didn’t get a response. “Scorpius go and see if Papa is ready in the lounge while I go and see what’s keeping Teddy.” 

 

Taking the stairs two at a time Harry headed straight for Teddy and Scorpius’s room but found it empty. Back in the hallway Harry scanned the other doors finding the bathroom door ajar. Harry knocked before calling out “Teddy are you okay?” He asked before pushing the door open. Teddy was sat on the edge of the bathtub his eyes wet with tears.  “Hey what’s the matter?” Harry said softly crouching down in front of him. Tiny arms latched them self around Harry’s neck. 

 

“I feel sick. I don’t want to go to school.” Teddy mumbled against the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“Are you feeling sick because you’re nervous?” Teddy’s dark head nodded up and down. 

“What if people ask questions? I don’t want to talk about what happened it makes me sad.” 

 

Harry knew Teddy had been putting on a brave face for the sake of Scorpius, him and Draco but he didn’t realise just how much he’d been keeping to himself. Today Teddy needed some one on one time. “Go and take your school uniform off and put something else on and then we can snuggle up under a blanket and have a talk and watch some films.”

 

Teddy looked up through wet lashes, “I don’t have to go to school?”

“No, not today. Go and get changed and I’ll talk to Papa about taking Scorpius to school.”

 

Standing up Harry watched Teddy leave and headed back downstairs to find Draco and Scorpius ready by the front door. “Ted’s not feeling very well. Can you drop Scorp off and I’ll pick him up later.” Draco raised his eyebrows but Harry shook his head not wanting to discuss it right now.

“Course I can. We’ll see you two later.” Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips and turned to take Scorpius’s hand.

Harry ruffled Scorpius’s hair, “Have a good day and I’ll see you at lunchtime.” 

Scorpius hugged Harry’s legs. “Okay.” He said quickly before taking Draco’s hand and the pair left. 

 

 

***

 

Harry pulled the curtains and gathered the blankets from the ottoman and created a comfy blanket and pillow fort on the couch. If Teddy was going to talk he’d need to feel safe and comfortable. Harry made himself comfortable and waited, he’d give Teddy five more minutes before going to look for him. There was no need as barely a minute late the sound of socked feet coming down the stairs one step at the time filled the room. Teddy took one look at Harry and a grin lit up his face before he raced over and climbed up next to him snuggling close. They sat and watched one of Teddy’s films in silence neither one mentioning this mornings revelations. As the credits rolled Harry switched off the television and turned to Teddy. “Right you, we need to talk about this morning. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you.” 

 

Teddy hid his head in the mound of cushions. “Ted you know when we are out sometimes and people come over and talk to me do you know why they do that?”

“No.” Came a response muffled by pillows. 

“Well a long time ago there was a really bad man who did lots of bad things. I was the only person who could stop him. I had to be really brave and do something that scared me.”

Green eyes looked up at him from behind cushion, “Did you do it?” Teddy asked in a tiny voice.

“I did and it was scary, but I did it and I made the bad man go away. Lots of people want to talk about it to me, but I don’t like to because it makes me sad. You see the bad man hurt lots of the people I loved and talking about it is really hard, but if we don’t talk about how we’re feeling then we only end up hurting ourselves and sometimes it makes us feel sad or even sick. But if you find somebody you can trust and talk to you can start to feel a little bit better. Then over time it doesn’t hurt so much to talk about it.”

 

Harry waited, letting Teddy take in what he’d said. He didn’t want to push him. “Scorpius’s mum said no one would care if I got hurted.” He said softly “I don’t think she was being very nice.”

Harry pulled Teddy up onto his lap, wrapped his arms around him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his dark head. He wanted to hold him tight and take all the horrible things he’d witnessed these last few weeks. No one his age should have been through this. “Now you listen to me Teddy, you are loved by so many people. Me, Draco, Scorpius, granny, even grandma Narcissa, then there’s Kreacher, Auntie ‘Mione and Uncle Ron, Auntie Molly and Uncle Arthur, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur, little Victorie and then there’s McGonagall and Hagrid up at Hogwarts and I could keep going but we’d be here a long time.”

“That’s lots of people.” Teddy’s forehead wrinkled, “Why did she say it then?”

“I don’t know why she said it Ted, she probably just wanted to hurt you. Sometimes people say things that are mean to try and hurt other people’s feelings.”

Teddy’s forehead wrinkled again, “She called me a name too but I don’t know what she meaned.” 

 

When they’d watched the memories back with Ron, both Harry and Draco had been disgusted withhen Astoria referred to Teddy as ‘Half Breed’. They’d discussed it with Andromeda and together they had decided that if Teddy asked they would talk to him about Remus’s fluffy side. “Well this is a little bit hard to explain and I thought you’d be a little bit older before we had this conversation but I guess now we need to talk about it. You see your dad, Remus was very special. He could change into an animal.” 

Teddy’s jaw dropped open. “Like I can change my hair?”

Harry cringed, wishing Draco was here to help with this conversation. He didn’t want to confuse Teddy but he was too young to understand fully.  “Sort of. You get that from your mum, she could do that too. Now Remus could change into a wolf.” 

“Like Fluffy?” Teddy referred to his stuffed toy wolf. Harry had bought it as a new baby gift when Teddy was first born. Tonk’s had thought it was hilarious. Teddy and Fluffy had been inseparable for three years until Teddy decided that he was too grown up for a teddy and he didn’t need Fluffy anymore. Although Fluffy still lives on the bottom of his bed. 

“Exactly like Fluffy. We called Remus’s wolf side his fluffy side.” Harry smiled to himself at the memory. 

 

“Could Dad change into a wolf whenever he wanted?”

“Not really. He could only change when the moon was full. You know when it’s a big circle?”

“But I can’t turn into a wolf can I?” Teddy inquired sounding as little scared and excited at the same time.

“No you can’t, Sweetheart.” Harry reassured him, noting the slight disappointment in his eyes. “You see everybody is like a coin.” 

The look of confusion on Teddy’s face was laughable, he really was messing this up. 

 

Digging around in his pocket Harry found a loose knut, it would have to do. “Look both sides of the coin have different things on them.” He passed the coin to Teddy to looked closely at both sides. “A coin has two sides which come together to make one whole coin. People are the same. They get half their things from their Mum and half from their Dad and together they make a whole person.”

 

Harry watched the moment it clicked together in Teddy’s head, “You got green eyes like your mum and messy hair like your dad. What did I get?”

“Well you get your ability to change your looks from your mum and you’re kind and caring just like her and you’re brave and smart and a brilliant friend just like your dad. Perhaps when we see Granny next you can ask her how else you are like your mum?”

“Okay.” he nodded.

“When Astoria called you that name she wasn’t being very nice about the things you get from your dad and his fluffy side.” Harry hoped he’d explained enough. It was difficult to explain to an almost five year old that Astoria was a spiteful vindictive bitch with more issues than the Daily Prophet.

“So she was just being mean again?” 

Harry nodded before ruffling Ted’s hair, “Which is why you need to forget what Astoria called you. She was just being horrible and we don’t have to listen to horrible things. Especially when they aren’t true.”

 

Teddy cuddled tighter against Harry, tucking under his chin. “Love you.” He whispered against Harry’s navy jumper.

Harry heart gave a little flutter, “Love you too.” Harry whispered back. 

Teddy sat bolt upright. “What about Scorpius?” The look of sheer panic on his face had Harry worried.

“What about him?” 

“If he is half of Papa and half of his mum is he going to be mean and horrible?” 

Oh Teddy. Harry hugged him tight again. “No he’s not Sweetheart. Scorpius isn’t going to be mean and horrible. He’s clever like his mum.” The words tasted bitter on his tongue talking nicely about her but Teddy needed this. “But I think Scorpius might be a very special case where he’s more like Papa than anyone else.” Harry said with a smile. 

Teddy hugged him again settling back against Harry’s chest. “I think so too.” Harry thought that Teddy had drifted off to sleep he’d been quiet for that long before he sat back up and looked at Harry seriously. 

 

“Are you sad that there isn’t a someone who is half you?” Teddy was always thinking about others feelings and what made them happy. It was one of Harry’s favourite things about him. Truth be told there was a time when he’d imagined having biological children of his own but then he became Teddy’s sole guardian and any dream of having a biological child vanished because he had Teddy and He loved that little boy like he was his own. And now he has Scorpius too. Besides there was the fact that he was gay and the last time he checked two men couldn’t have children. It was a moot point anyway he didn’t need biological children, he has two sons. 

 

Harry coaxed Teddy close again, “I would like to think that even though I’m not your or Scorpius’s actually daddy there’s a little bit of me in you.” 

“I hope so.” Teddy said settling back down against Harry. “Can we watch another film?” He asked.

Harry checked the time on the clock on the mantle, They still had a little time before they needed to pick Scorpius up. “Sure thing how about Peter Pan?” Teddy nodded happily at the choice of film. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Harry had just finished making Teddy and Scorpius lunch when the kitchen fire place lit up and Draco walked through the fire. It was only one and he wasn’t due home for at least another four hours. “Papa your home early!” Scorpius squealed jumping down from his chair and hurried over to Draco. 

 

Draco ran a hand over his son’s cheek, “I am. Now go and sit back down and finish your lunch please.” he said walking over towards Teddy and stroking his dark hair. “You feeling better Ted?” Teddy nodded his head not speaking with his mouth full of sandwich. Draco looked in Harry’s direction and he nodded and smiled back. 

 

“Boys why don’t you take your sandwiches into the living room and eat them in front of the telly. I need to have a quick chat with Papa.” Eating outside of the kitchen or the formal dinning room was very rare indeed so the boys jumped at the chance to eat in front of the telly. 

 

When they were out of earshot Draco asked what had been worrying him all morning. “Is he really Okay?” 

“I think so. He was worried about people asking him about Astoria and her taking them because it upsets him. He brought up the “Half Breed” comment too. I did my best to explain and reassure him but I don’t know if I just made it more confusing. Coffee?” 

“Please. What did you tell him?” Draco asked sitting down at the table. 

“I told him about Remus’s fluffy side and explained that people are like coins. Each having two halves, you get some things from one parent and others from the other and together they make one whole person.” 

“And he understood that?” The look on Draco’s face said it all. 

“You’re such a git sometimes. Yes he understood.” At least I hope he did. “He asked if I was sad that I didn’t have anybody who was half me.” Harry admitted placing the cup of coffee down in front of Draco. 

Draco took a mouthful of bitter coffee and sighed into the dark amber liquid. “Are you?” 

 

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I love the boys as if they are my own and I wouldn’t love them any differently if they were biologically mine but there’s a part of me that will probably always wonder what if. If I could have anything though I’d rather a baby that was half me, half you.” He shrugged his shoulders again, “But that’s never going to happen. I’m more than happy with the three of you.”

 

Putting his coffee down Draco crossed the room to stand in front of Harry and hooked his hands around Harry’s waist until they met behind his back. “Just more than happy are you?” Draco smirked popping a kiss on the curve of Harry’s mouth. 

Harry playfully pushed at Draco’s shoulder, “Shut up, you know what I mean.” 

Draco just smirked before leaning in to kiss Harry. “Yeah I do.” He kissed him again. “You know we could have a baby if you wanted to. There’s nothing stopping us.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah because two blokes can go round knocking each other up.” 

This time it was Draco’s turn to frown. Did he really not know? “I’m not joking. We could have a baby together Harry.”

“Pull the other one. I’m not stupid.”

“You really don’t know do you? There’s a series of potions that can be taken to temporarily create a womb in a man and it allows them to become pregnant. It isn’t easy and the pregnancy is hard but if you really want a baby we could try.” 

“You’re really not trying to pull my leg. It’s an actual option? We could have a baby?” 

Draco watched the cogs ticking behind Harry’s eyes as he put together what he’d just told him. “Yes, it’s an actual option. I think I might just want to have a baby with you Harry Potter.” A baby that was half him, half Harry. A whirlwind of blonde hair and emerald eyes.  

 

This time it was Harry who tilted his chin upwards to kiss Draco. Smiling Harry pulled back still toying with Draco’s hair. “I don’t think we should have a baby straight away. With everything the boys have been through these past few weeks I think we need to concentrate on them but just knowing that it’s an option Draco-” His word’s died on his tongue as emotions took over. They could have a baby. Not now, but in the future if they wanted to they could have a baby. Draco’s arms tightened around him and his lips covered Harry’s. Both men allowing the kiss to say what they couldn’t find the words to. 

 

 

***

 

 

The first week of January passed in a blur with both Scorpius and Teddy returning to school and settling back into their normal routine and Draco returning to work full time. Martha his PA had earned her weight in galleons. She’d kept The Malfoy Foundation afloat during the trial and the Christmas period, only calling on Draco when absolutely necessary allowing them to have their first Christmas together. With only a week before Scorpius’s fourth birthday Harry was busy preparing for his party. Upstairs in the living room the floor chimed alerting Harry to a visitor. 

 

“Harry?” Hermione called out, her voice carrying down to the kitchen.

“In the kitchen.” He called back. Only a minute passed before Hermione appeared in the doorway. Leaving his to-do list he stood and wrapped his arms around one of his best friends. He hadn’t seen her since New Years as she’d been busy working nights at the hospital. Hermione hugged him back just as tightly. “The Future Mrs Weasley.” He teased, pressing a kiss to both cheeks. Ron had finally pulled his finger out and proposed on New Year’s Eve. 

“Granger-Weasley please.” Hermione’s smile lit up her face being engaged suited her. Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table whilst Harry filled the kettle and made tea. 

“So have you set a date?” Harry asked taking a seat next to Hermione. She shook her head. 

“Not yet. We’ve been working opposite shifts, we’ve hardly seen each other. I’d like a spring wedding though.”

“That doesn’t leave much time to plan and organise things.”

Hermione just laughed, “You have met Molly  before haven’t you? Anyway enough about my wedding what about you and Draco? You’ve been engaged longer than we have.”

“Only by a couple of weeks that hardly counts. We’re happy waiting it out for a little while. So much has happened in such a short space of time we just want to settle down and relax for a little while. Weddings and babies can wait for a while longer.” 

 

Hermione’s eyebrows almost disappeared under her hair line, “Babies? Are you and Draco trying for a baby?” The brunette squealed uncharacteristically, excitement written all over her face. 

“No. Not yet anyway. I didn’t even know it was possible until last week. But it’s good to know that it’s a possibility.”

“Have you thought about who would carry it?” She asked filled with curiosity. 

Harry blushed he couldn’t help himself. “Well it would be me.” 

“Really? I just presumed it would be the other way round.” The witch gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders and took a swig of her tea. “So what have you planned already for this party?” 

 

Harry looked on dumbfounded, how could she go from asking a question about his sex life to talking about a birthday party in the same minute? 

 

“Harry?”

“Oh right of course. Invitations went out last week and we’ve had replies from almost everyone accepting so that’s twenty children and their adults plus family and friends and we’re looking at, Oh shit almost seventy people! Hermione! Seventy people! Draco’s going to kill me.” 

“Well you can’t un-invite people. Let’s just get everything else planned and hope that Draco doesn’t notice that many people.” Of course Draco was going to notice. The rest of the morning Harry and Hermione finalised plans and organised decorations, games and a menu for the party next weekend. Harry just wanted this birthday to be special for Scorpius. He deserved a special birthday. Come April when it’s Teddy’s birthday they’d do the same for him. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

The morning of Scorpius’s birthday soon arrived and Teddy was the first to wake up. Looking over he found Scorpius fast asleep still and decided not to wake him and instead he quietly left their room and headed for their parents room. It still felt a little strange calling them dad and papa and sometimes he forgot and called them Draco and uncle Harry but they said it doesn’t matter and it might take a while before he doesn’t have to think about it but until then it didn’t matter. All that mattered to Teddy was how lucky he was, he had not one, not two but three dads and that was brilliant. 

 

Harry and Draco were fast asleep when the end of their bed dipped under a new weight. It wasn’t enough to wake them but the wriggling body climbing up between them was enough to wake Harry. Draco was a heavy sleep much like Scorpius and it takes a lot more than one of the boys climbing into bed with them to wake him. Harry rolled on his side and waited for Teddy to scoot under the duvet beside him and reappear. The smile he received from him was enough to make him forget that it was only six thirty on Saturday morning. “Morning Ted.” Harry whispered receiving a cuddle in return. 

“Can we make Scorp a special birthday breakfast like the ones you make me on my birthday?” Birthday pancakes were Teddy’s favourite food group but the amount of toppings he added to them meant he was only allowed them once a year. 

“Are you going to help me make them?” 

Teddy’s eyes widened and he nodded his head up and down. “Can I?”

“You sure can and you can help put some balloons up what do you think?” 

“I think Scorpius will love it! Shall we start now?” 

Harry couldn’t hold back his own laugh and smile. “Not quite it’s too early. Let’s get a little bit more sleep first. I’ve set my alarm, we’ll be up before Scorpius, don’t you worry.”  Seemingly happy with that answer Teddy made himself comfortable between his fathers and closed his eyes. 

 

An hour later it was Harry who had to wake Teddy and Draco up and together the three of them started decorating downstairs. Harry and Draco waved their wands and followed Teddy’s advice on where each decoration should be placed. By the time they heard Scorpius coming down the stairs the living room looked suitable festive and birthday pancakes were well on their way to being ready. As the yawning blonde appeared in the kitchen doorway Harry, Draco and Teddy started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ the smile on Scorpius’s face made it all worthwhile. 

 

 

***

 

 

Harry was stood watching the kids playing together. In teams of five with a couple of adult helpers they were having a snowman building competition supervised by George, Ginny and Ron. 

 

Harry felt a warm pair of arms snake around his waist and a familiar chin hook over his shoulder. He’d recognise that combination of aftershave and skin anywhere. Melting back against the hard muscle of Draco’s body Harry felt at home. “You’re not mad about the number of people here?” Harry asked as he closed his arms over the tops of Draco’s. 

Harry felt Draco’s smile against his cheek, “How can I be? Look how happy he is." 

“He is, isn’t he. You do know we’re going to have to go out there and pick the best snowman in a minute?” Harry turned in Draco’s arms a pressed a light kiss to the pout of Draco’s lips. 

“I thought I’d heard my name mentioned earlier. But before we go outside there’s something I want to talk to you about-“ only Draco didn’t get to finish his sentence as Teddy came rushing in a trail of snow behind him. 

“Uncle George said you need to come pick a winner!” He breathed heavily before running back outside. 

“We’ll talk later.” Harry reassured Draco before leading the blonde outside to judge the best snowman. 

 

 

***

 

 

The rest of the party had been a success and everyone had throughly enjoyed themselves even though Ron and Draco got a little carried away during a snowball fight and taken it too far. The kids had scattered to gather behind Harry and the other parents as Ron and Draco continued to throw bigger and bigger balls of snow at one another until they were knocking each other off their feet. It had taken Hermione dumping a huge pile of snow on them both to remind them of where they were, just how old they are and to stop their childish game. 

 

“Argh! Draco! Your hands are bloody freezing!” Harry exclaimed as the blond climbed into bed and curled himself around Harry. 

Draco didn’t move, if anything he wriggled closer grazing Harry’s erect nipple with his cold thumb. “Blame Granger. I’ve not been able to get warm all afternoon. What was she thinking?” 

“That we were engaged to adult men and not childish boys.” Draco pinched Harry’s nipple hard. “Hey!” He shrieked in retaliation, only for the words to die on his tongue as Draco’s lips slid around the throbbing bud as his tongue caressed it slowly in a kiss.

Fighting off a yawn Draco settled against Harry’s chest, his head using Harry’s shoulder as a pillow. “What did you want to talk about earlier? Harry yawned, his eyes drifting closed. 

It took Draco a moment to find his voice. “I don’t want to wait to have a baby.” 

 

“Hmmm what did you say?” Harry said with a yawn fighting to open his eyes to look at Draco.

“I don’t want to wait to have a baby.” 

After the longest moment clarity seems to ebb it’s way through Harry’s head allowing Draco’s words to actually mean something. “Wait! You don’t? Last week you agreed?”

“I know I did but I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to wait. I don’t care that we haven’t been together long. I want you Harry for life. We’ve been through so much shit why can’t we do something just for us and be happy?”

 

Harry just laid their silently, thinking. A week ago Draco was agreeing to wait a while now there’s no stopping him. 

 

“Harry? If you think it’s too soon we can wait.”

 

“Where do we get the potions from?” 


	19. Epilogue: Part Three

**February the following year**

 

For the first time all day the house was quiet. Don’t get him wrong, Harry loved his boys to pieces but they were a handful. Especially when it’s half term and plans for the day had been cancelled. The weather was wet and stormy and Teddy and Scorpius had been confined inside. They weren’t particularly naughty just very loud and excitable which was the last thing Harry needed after getting next to no sleep and waking up with the worst back ache he’d ever had. It had been a godsend when Narcissa called in and offered to take them out for the afternoon. After five minutes of manoeuvring pillows behind his back Harry finally settled comfortably on the sofa with his feet up and his hand running back and forth over the vast expanse of his swollen belly. It was almost thirty-eight weeks to the day he had taken the final pregnancy potion and they had conceived. The thought that their baby would be here in a handful of weeks was a little scary. The thought that they’d be fathers of three by the end of the month was definitely scary.

 

Draco had given Martha a promotion at The Malfoy Foundation and was happy to leave the everyday running to her. She’d gone above and beyond for The Foundation and Draco felt safe in knowing that if he took a step back and reduced his hours and worked more from home everything would be okay. They had taken a group of their biggest financial backers away for the night to reassure them. Draco’s business trip couldn’t have been worse timed. He’d only been gone since yesterday morning and would be home this evening but it felt too long. Being this close to giving birth and having the boys home from school wasn’t easy. These last couple of days Harry had found himself snapping unnecessarily and nitpicking. He didn’t mean to but he just couldn’t help it. Hermione had told him it was normal this late on in pregnancy but that didn’t make him like it.

 

He’d known going into it that the pregnancy wouldn’t be easy. They had met with a specialised Healer before starting the process and she had talked them through the process. She’d explained that as well as the normal hormonal changes that a woman would go through during pregnancy there was the physical changes and pain that would occur as Harry’s body changed to accommodate the growing baby and yet because of the baby he’d be unable to take normal pain relief potions. It had taken them a fortnight of discussions before they decided to go ahead. Over the next three months Harry took the series of potions that began to alter his body and finally allowed them to conceive.

 

Watching the pregnancy test potion change from clear to blue had been one of the happiest moments of their lives. The next came twelve weeks later when they sat Teddy and Scorpius down and told them their news.

 

 

***

 

 

**26 weeks earlier**

 

In the three months since they found out that they were pregnant Harry and Draco talked long and hard about the best time to tell the boys about the baby. Part of them wanted to tell them straight away but instead they chose to keep the news to themselves until they reached the “safety net” of twelve weeks. That went for telling other people too. The only person who knew was their healer. Keeping the news from Ron and Hermione was getting harder and harder. Harry was pretty sure that Hermione knew but wasn’t saying anything until he did. It was in the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Draco said he was just being paranoid but Harry wasn’t convinced. Not drinking at either Ron’s stag or the wedding was harder to explain.

 

Harry stood in front of the full length bathroom mirror looking at his bare stomach. His once flat toned stomach was now curved andprotruding. He ran his fingers over his and Draco’s little secret. They couldn’t keep it just their secret for much longer the boys needed to know. As it was he wouldn’t be able to hide his bump under baggy clothing for much longer. The healer had given them a magical belly band that would not only offer back support throughout the pregnancy but it would hide the physical evidence of it too. To everyone who didn’t know Harry was pregnant he looked the same, but to those who did they saw Harry’s true form, bump and future waddle. The band has a perception charm cast on it. With wanting to keep their news out of the press Harry and Draco happily took the band. Harry almost jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. “How’s our little jellybean doing this morning?” Draco asked skimming his thumb over the round of Harry’s belly.

“They’ve only made me sick once this morning.” Morning sickness was the worst. Healer Jones says it will pass soon enough but not soon enough for Harry’s liking.

A frown formed on Draco’s forehead. “Do you want me to get you anything?” Draco hated seeing Harry unwell. Harry shook his head.

“I’m fine. I’ll be okay.We’re still going to tell the boys today, aren’t we? I don’t want to have to wear the band at home and I’m not going to be able to hide this for much longer. Besides your Mum is getting suspicious, she keeps looking at me weirdly.”

“She might have mentioned something.” Harry narrowed his eyes in the mirror.

“She might have mentioned that you’re letting yourself go a little bit and wants me to have a word with Kreacher about your portions at meals.”

“Draco!”

“What? She’ll know differently by the end of the weekend. It’s no big deal.”

Harry shrugged out of Draco’s hold and pulled on his nearby top. “Maybe not to you. Can you get the boys up while I go and put breakfast on?” Harry didn’t give Draco a chance to answer leaving the blonde alone in the bathroom.

 

Draco could have kicked himself, why did he have to bring up his mother’s comment? All he’d managed to do was upset him.

 

Harry’s moods had been up and down since falling pregnant he should have known better. Harry felt stupid crying over Narcissa’s comment but that was exactly what he was doing as he put slices of bread into the toaster. He couldn’t help himself, his emotions had been all over the place these last few weeks. Harry wiped at his face with the back of his hand when he heard footsteps heading his way.

 

A bleary eyed and yawning Teddy and Scorpius entered the kitchen alone and headed straight in Harry’s direction, their arms wrapping around him in matching hugs. “Good morning to you two too. What did I do to deserve this double cuddle?” Harry asked smoothing their bed hair.

“Papa said you needed a cuddle because he said something bad and made you sad.” Scorpius said.

“He said he’s sorry.” Teddy added.

“Did he now?”

“He did.” Draco said appearing in the doorway. “I’m sorry Harry.”

“It’s okay, I over reacted. Just forget about it.” He turned his attention to the boys. “Would you like some breakfast before we head out on our big adventure for the day?” Both heads nodded. “Go and sit down then.”

“What are we doing today?” Teddy asked around mouthfuls of toast.

“Well papa and I thought that as the weather is going to be nice, we’d go to the seaside. Would you like that?”

“Can we go in the sea?” Scorpius asked excitedly.

“You can, as long as daddy or I are with you.” Draco said from beside Harry wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I really am sorry.” He muttered against Harry’s ear once the boys were eating again.

“I know. Let’s just forget about it, we’ve got a whole day of fun ahead of us. You watch them and make sure they eat their crusts while I go and look for their swimming trunks and pack a bag of clothes.” Harry was almost out of the door when he spun around, “Oh! And can you ask Kreacher to put a picnic together please?”

 

 

***

 

 

With Harry unable to apparate with the pregnancy and no possible floo options Harry had convinced Draco to let him drive them down to the south coast. Harry had learnt to drive after the war, he didn’t have his own car but Hermione had lent him hers. She’d driven it over last night before flooing home, but not without a dozen questions as to why they were driving and not apparating. With the car packed with all they’d need for the day Harry headed back inside to rally the boys and Draco who’d been eyeing the car suspiciously since its arrival. “We’re leaving in two minutes!” Harry called up the stairs to Teddy and Scorpius who had decided they needed more toys for the journey. “Make sure you go to the toilet before we go.” He added before searching for Draco. The blonde found him instead.

“Have you taken your own advice?"

 

Ten minutes later the quartet were seated in the car and ready to leave. “You’re sure this is you know... safe?” Draco asked a little tense from the passenger seat.

Harry reached out and squeezed his knee, “Perfectly.” As long as the other road users are. Harry added silently. “Let’s get going shall we?”

 

Two hours later they arrived and found a spot on the already crowded beach front. The boys were jumping at the bit to run off and play but Harry kept them back to apply suntan lotion and hats before they ran off to play in the sand. Lunchtime arrived and they sat and ate the picnic packed by Kreacher. Harry used his muggle camera to take dozens of photographs of the boys playing. His favourite being one of Draco buried up to his chin in a big hole the boys had dug. Wriggling his way out of the sand Draco took off down the beach after the kids and scooped one up under each arm and deposited them into the sea.

 

After stoping for fish and chips for dinner two yawning boys were strapped into the car and they headed home. Once home they sat the boys down and told them about the baby. “A baby who’s half you and half papa?” Teddy asked remembering their previous conversation.

“Just like that Ted. Only this baby is going to have the best big brothers and one could wish for.”

Teddy was quiet for the longest time and neither adult said anything. They exchanged worried looks when he climbed off the sofa and headed upstairs not saying anything. The worry that Teddy would feel left out had been worrying Harry the most but he hadn’t needed to worry. Teddy reappeared clutching his wolf teddy. They had become quite reattached over the last year.

“Can I give Fluffy to the baby?”

“But you love Fluffy. I’ll tell you what tomorrow when we go and buy your new school uniforms we’ll find somewhere where you can both pick a teddy for the baby. What do you think?” There was a look of relief on Teddy’s face as he hugged his toy against his chest.

“Here come and sit back down Ted we still need to talk.” Draco lifted Teddy up onto his knee. “We need you to be really grown up and keep the baby a secret. We’re only going to tell the family and daddy’s doctor. We don’t want lots of people to know.” Draco explained.

“But daddy will get a big tummy like auntie Fleur did?” Scorpius said. Bill and Fleur had welcomed a second baby just last month.

“I will but only those who know about the baby will be able to see it. “

“Have you got a big tummy now?” Scorpius asked his eyes trained on Harry stomach.

“Not really. It’s bigger than it was but it’s not like Auntie Fleur’s, yet. Do you want to see?” Two heads nodded. Harry lifted his top revealing the slight bump.

Scorpius giggled and reached out to touch it only to change his mind at the last moment. “It doesn’t feel any differently than it did before. Look touch it.” Tentatively Scorpius leaned forward and placed his hand against Harry’s stomach. Not wanting to be left out Teddy was on his feet and stood in front of Harry copying Scorpius.

“Let’s leave daddy to put his feet up and relax while you two have a bath and get ready for bed.” Draco was on his feet ready to usher the boys upstairs. “What do you say to daddy?”

Two pairs of arms wrapped around Harry. “Night daddy.” They chorused.

Harry pressed kisses to both boys cheeks. “Night boys. Sweet dreams.”

 

Both were out the door following Draco when Scorpius ran back over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s belly.

“Night baby.” He whispered before running off.

Harry was still grinning when Draco came back down an hour later.

 

 

 

**Present day**

 

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, Harry managed to nap for a little while but woke up with back ache still and a pain low in his belly but ignored the dull ache. It was only when Hermione popped over late afternoon and took one look at Harry and ordered him to go back upstairs and lay down did he start to worry. “Why haven’t you told anyone you’re in labour?” She asked appearing in his bedroom a few minutes later.

“I’m what? No I can’t be. It’s just backache.”

Hermione just laughed and pulled out her wand casting a diagnostic charm, “That’s labour Harry. It’s written all over your face every few minutes you grimace. I’ve flooed Jones and she’s on her way. Where’s Draco you’re going to need him here, you’ll need his magic to help you along?” 

Panic flooded his body. It was too soon he still had a few more weeks to get his head around this. Hermione must be mistaken he wasn’t in labour.

When Harry didn’t answer her question about Draco Hermione went in search of Kreacher, he’d know where Draco was.

Hermione’s was just on her way back upstairs when Harry cried out loud. Taking the stairs two at a time she found Harry stood in his room a puddle at his feet. “Still don’t think you’re in labour?” 

 

 

***

 

It had been a long two days away. Thankfully this would be the last trip away he’d have to go on in a long time. The Malfoy Foundation was in safe hands with Martha. Draco continued to pack his suitcase ready to get home and spend the rest of half term with his fiancé and their boys. A loud crack behind him had him spinning on his feet. “Kreacher? What’s happened?” The elf wouldn’t be here otherwise. With every second panic was rising in his chest.

 

“Master Harry, he’s having the baby. The muggleborn sent Kreacher to find Master Draco and tell him to come home quick.”

It was too soon. Harry wasn’t due for a couple of more weeks. They still had time. They should have had more time. “I’ll be right home. Where are the boys? Are they at the house?”

Kreacher shook his head, “No Master. Mistress Narcissa took them out this morning and has not returned yet. Kreacher could go and tell her about Master Harry.”

“Yes please do. Ask her to watch the boys until I contact her.” The elf nodded and left. Draco wrote a quite memo to Martha, sent it and chucked the rest of his stuff in his bag before heading down to leave, using the hotels floo network to go straight home.

 

 

“Ah Mr Malfoy good of you to join us. I think Harry over here could use your support.” Healer Jones smiled at him warmly, and indicated to the space on the bed next to Harry.

“Just couldn’t wait for me to get home huh?” Draco mumbled against Harry temple as he sat on the edge of the bed taking his partner’s hand.

“Hurts.” Harry muttered against Draco’s shoulder as another contraction rolled through his body.

“I know it does love, you’re doing amazingly Harry.” Draco whispered rubbing the bottom of Harry’s back. “You can do this Harry.”

“Draco’s right Harry, you can do this and you are about to. You’re ready to start pushing.

 

“Now Draco I need you to sit behind Harry, your legs either side of his. Let his body rest against your chest.” The healer manoeuvred them around. “Harry’s going to be pulling on your magical core to help him through this, his body has the most contact this way. Just don’t break the connection.”

“No chance.” Draco said against Harry’s head that was resting on his shoulder.

“Good. Now with the next contraction I want you to focus all your energy and power down into your bottom and start to push.

Harry leaned back against Draco’s chest, both hands crushed the blonde’s as he bore down following Jones’s instructions. And worry he had about Hermione seeing him with his legs open and everything hanging out disappeared when the contractions kicked in. She’d been amazing standing in for Draco before he arrived and now she was assisting Jenkins. There was no pain quite like the current pain radiating through his body at this moment in time. Through it all he could feel his magic entwining with Draco’s, the air buzzed with it. Jones’s words faded into background noise as Harry let his body take over. One moment he felt like he was being split in two and the next all the air was being pushed out of his lungs and the pain stopped. The pressure was gone and a tiny, almost meow like cry filled the room.

 

“Congratulations gentlemen you’ve got a daughter.”

 

Draco’s voice died in his mouth. He couldn’t find his words as the healer lifted their daughter into Harry’s arms. She was just perfect. In truth she was Scorpius’s double when he was born. All fair hair and the perfect pouty Cupid’s bow. Only time would tell what colour her eyes would be. They’re currently dark blue but then so are almost all babies when they are first born. Jones said something but what Harry and Draco couldn’t tell you, neither father could take their eyes off their daughter. “She’s perfect.” Harry whispered, running his finger over her face.

"She truly is.” Draco whispered back.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry couldn’t help but grin as he listened to the quick steps climbing the stairs. In less then a minute his sons would be bursting in his room desperate to meet the baby. Jones and Hermione had left them alone an hour or so after the birth, happy with how Harry’s body was recovering from the pregnancy and birth. By tomorrow morning he would be completely healed and back to normal, as long as he took his potion and stayed in bed tonight. Visitors could wait until tomorrow. Right now all Harry wanted was his boys around him so Draco flooed to his mother’s to collect them.

 

Outside the bedroom door Draco stopped the boys and addressed them. “Boys you need to be very quiet okay? Daddy is tired and the baby is sleeping so no loud noises okay?”

“Okay Papa.” They said in unison.

 

Draco opened the door and let them pass ahead of him. Both climbed up on the bed and inched closer to Harry and the bundle in his arms. Draco climbed up on the bed beside Harry and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before smiling at the boys. “Teddy, Scorpius this is your new sister Halley.”

“A sister?” Scorpius asked before grinning at Teddy. “I told you we were getting a sister.” He squealed.

“She’s pretty.” Teddy added studying Halley’s features. “She’s got papa and Scorpius’s blonde hair.”

“She does but do you know what Ted I think she’s going to have our green eyes.”

The little boy’s mouth dropped open. “Really?”

“Really. You can’t see because she’s sleeping but they are blue at the moment but the edges are green already. Now do you two want to hold her? I think it’s time Halley gets have a cuddle from her brothers.” Watching both boys hold her so cautiously and so lovingly was breathtaking. Harry was glad Draco had remembered to take photographs of the precious moment.

 

 

**6 years later**

**September 2009**

 

Draco looked around the empty hallway expecting to find his husband and children but only found his youngest daughter. “Where’s Dad and Scorpius gone?” Draco asked coming out from the room they’d turned into his home office when he started working from home more after Halley was born. 

 

“Scorpius had a tantrum and shouted at Daddy and ran upstairs slamming the door.” the six year old explained her eyebrows raised at the obvious naughitness of her sibling. Their eyes turned towards the stairs as they heard Harry’s stern words. 

 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter! You get out of that room right now! Do not make me come in there.”

 

Draco let out the breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding. This wasn't like Scorpius. “Come on we can go and tell Kreacher that Granny and Grandma are coming for dinner tonight.” Draco said remembering the fire call he’d just taken and wanting to distract his daughter. Learning to live with three kids was a handful, especially the older they’ve become. Draco would leave Scorpius to Harry he was the most rational out of the two of them when dealing with a tantrum. 

 

 

***

 

 

Harry counted to five in his head before withdrawing his wand and pointing it at the door when he heard the lock slide open. The door opened and Scorpius stood there in floods of tears his eyes red from crying. He almost threw himself into his father’s arms burring his face into his belly. “Why couldn’t I go to Hogwarts his year? It’s not fair!” He sobbed. 

“Oh Scorp!” Harry said wrapping his arms around his son. “I know you’re going to miss Teddy, we all are. But he’ll be home soon enough for Christmas and before we know it we’ll be waving you both off.”

“Promise?” The blonde sniffed. 

“I promise. You can write to Teddy anytime you want, you know that don’t you?” 

“Can I write to him now?”

“Of course you can. When you’re done ask papa for an envelope and get him to send it with Orion. It’ll be nice for Teddy to have a letter on his first day.” 

Arms tightened around Harry’s waist before Scorpius untangled himself and ran for his bedroom.

 

Harry left him to it and headed down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He was greeted by his daughter who flew across the floor launching herself at him. There really was no mistaking Halley's gene pool. With Draco’s blonde hair and Harry’s green eyes, she was the perfect mix of both her fathers. “Daddy, Granny and Grandma are coming over for dinner.” She informed Harry in her singsong lilt.

 

“They are?” 

“They want to be here when we get Hagrid’s call.” Draco answered. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde. There really was no need, they all knew Teddy was going to be sorted into Hufflepuff. It had been obvious all along. Still Hagrid had promised to fire call as soon as the sorting was over.

“Right Hal, why don’t you go and play in your room for a bit.” Harry deposited the young girl on the floor and she scurried off. Draco took the moment to pull his husband into his arms. 

“You okay?” Draco asked as Harry settled against him. 

“Yeah. It just feels weird him not being here.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s only two thirty. He’s not even been gone three hours. Am I to presume Scorpius’s outburst was to do with Teddy’s departure?”

Harry nodded, “He’s upset he can’t go to Hogwarts this year. It’s been the two of them against the world for the longest time, I’m not surprised he’s out of sorts.” 

“We’ll just have to keep an eye on him. Perhaps Ron can talk to him about what it’s like being left home, he went through it four times. He’ll know more than we will.”

Harry kissed Draco briefly before pulling back smiling. “Never did I imagine a day where I’d hear you talking nicely about Ron and admitting he knows more about something than you.” 

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, “I only do it because my husband insists on calling the redhead his best friend.” Truth be told ever since Ron had found Scorpius and Teddy after Astoria had taken them his and Ron’s relationship had changed. Yes they still bickered but they were much more tolerant of each other too. That was enough for Harry and Hermione to work with.

 

 

*** 

 

 

Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace at precisely five o’clock and greeted Harry warmly. “Where are my grandchildren hiding?” She asked taking off her cloak. Harry didn’t need to answer as said grandchildren appeared at the door and rushed over to her, Narcissa had been in the South of France for the last month.

“Grandma!” Halley squealed wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too sweetheart, and you Scorpius.” Narcissa said hugging Halley with one arm and ruffling Scorpius’s hair with the other. “Now if you give me a minute I’m sure I had some presents with me.” Two excited children grinned at each other and took a step back to give their grandmother space. 

“Mother you really didn’t need to.” Draco started before being cut off by a wave of Narcissa’s hand before resizing the gifts she’d taken from her handbag and handing them to Scorpius and Halley. 

“It’s a grandmother’s prerogative Draco. I sent Teddy’s gift up to the school, it should arrive tomorrow. Besides I've got something for you and Harry too.” Harry looked at Draco and laughed, poor Teddy was going to get a lot of post tomorrow. Not only was there the gift from Narcissa but there was two letters from Scorpius and a drawing from Halley. Although he’s never said it out loud Draco was very proud of the way his mother had accepted Teddy as her grandson. She’d never once treated him any different than she did Scorpius or Halley. He knew it meant a lot to Harry too. 

 

Scorpius opened his gift and instantly made to open one of the several chocolate frogs in the package. Scorpius had developed Harry’s sweet tooth. “Not before dinner you don’t.” Draco warned him. 

“But Papa!” He whined.

“No Scorpius, you know the rules.”

The mini blonde huffed and pouted and left the room his loot in his arms. Narcissa chuckled to herself. “What’s so funny grandma?” Halley asked coming to sit on her lap on the sofa. 

“Just how much your brother is like your papa.” 

This time it was Harry’s turn to laugh. “I do not pout!” Draco exclaimed, “Well I’m going to go and make sure he’s not eating them.” and he huffed out of the room just as Scorpius had. 

Narcissa raised her perfectly arched eyebrows at Harry and the pair laughed. Scorpius was definitely his papa’s son. 

 

 

***

 

 

Andromeda arrived shortly after Scorpius’s outburst and they all sat down for dinner soon after. With dinner eaten they sat in the living room talking and waiting for news from the school. Halley had tried her hardest to stay awake but her bedtime came and passed and she curled up on Draco’s lap and fell asleep. 

 

It was a little before nine when the fire place crackled with an incoming fire call. Harry was on his knees in front of the fireplace instantly. He was expecting to see Hagrid’s grinning face in the flames so he was taken aback to find Teddy smiling back at him. 

 

“Hi Dad!” 

“Teddy?” Scorpius was off the floor and by Harry’s side in an instant. 

Draco was careful not to wake Halley as he lay her down on the sofa so he could go and talk to Teddy. Andromeda and Narcissa squeezed in around the fireplace too. 

“Look how grown up he looks.” Narcissa said wistfully to Andromeda. “Where has our little boy gone?”

“Well don’t keep up waiting any longer Ted, what house were you put in?” Draco asked. 

Teddy just grinned back at them, “Hufflepuff, just like Mum.” 

“I’m so pleased for you Ted.” Draco said proudly. Truly meaning every word. 

“You better get going Ted, first day of classes start tomorrow and you don’t want to be tired do you?” Harry asked watching Teddy fight a yawn. It had been a long day for him and he hadn’t slept well last night because he was so excited. 

“Okay. I’ve got Herbology first things tomorrow with Professor Longbottom tomorrow,” Teddy’s smile falted, “What if I accidentally call him Neville instead of professor? Will I get into trouble?”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, just apologise and correct yourself.” Harry tried to reassure him. “Have a wonderful first day and we’ll speak to you soon.”

“Bye everyone! Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Everyone replied.

 

Teddy moved to leave, only Scorpius spoke up and Teddy sat back down. “I wrote you a letter you’ll write back won’t you?” Scorpius said. He paused before adding, “And you won’t make new friends and forget about me will you?” He asked quietly not making eye contact with anyone. 

“Don’t be stupid. You’re my brother. No one can replace you. Ever. I’ll write back first thing. I’ll miss you loads Scorp.”

“Same.” 

 

Someone behind Teddy said something. “I really have to go. Bye. Goodnight everyone.” And the connection was gone and Teddy face had left the flames. 

 

Scorpius went to bed that night feeling better knowing that Teddy wasn't going to replace him. Reaching under his pillow he fould the piece of parchment he had hidden there and crosed off one of the tally marks he had carefully drawn. Only 364 days until he starts Hogwarts.

 

**6 years later**

**Summer 2015**

 

The Malfoy-Potter Children were growing up far too quickly for their fathers liking. In a few weeks time Teddy would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time as he entered his seventh year. Scorpius would be going into sixth year and Halley would be starting first year. Harry and Draco couldn’t quite believe that their baby girl was eleven already and off to Hogwarts. Part of Harry was a little worried about how he and Draco would cope home alone, the kids had always been there. Draco laughed when he mentioned it and reassured Harry that they would be fine when the kids were gone and if he was good they could introduce naked Tuesdays. Tuesdays were their joint day off after all.

 

With the boys away at school and Halley in full time education Harry found himself getting bored being home alone while Draco was at work and Halley at school during the day. Harry started working at The Malfoy Foundation Children’s Home, he was now in charge of the Home.

 

Harry and Draco were extremely proud of their children, sometimes they could hardly believe that they were succeeding at parenting. The boys had made it almost through their teenage years without a major rebellion and Halley was growing up to be a kind, smart funny young lady. The boys were excelling at school with top grades that could give Hermione a run for her money and Scorpius had been made one of the Slytherin prefects last year. They all of course had their bad days, they are Malfoy-Potter’s after all. Draco and Harry were just pleased that they could be the fathers they wished they’d had.

 

With Draco at work and Teddy helping George out at the shop it was just Harry, Scorpius and Halley for breakfast. They had just sat down when a large barn owl tapped at the window. Scorpius being the closest traded a piece of his bacon for the letters attached to the owl’s leg. “It’s our Hogwarts letters.”  He quickly handed Halley hers, for the last week she’d been bouncing around wondering if today was the day it would arrive. Harry watched on with tears in his eyes. Watching his little girl open her letter really was proof that she wasn’t so little any more. Harry looked up to find Scorpius watching him through familiar eyes which he quickly rolled. He was so much like Draco it was uncanny. “You don’t have to worry Dad, Teddy and I will keep an eye on her. Halley’ll be fine.” This time it was Halley who rolled her eyes. Having two older brothers was annoying. 

 

 

With Scorpius out with his friends it was just Harry and Halley home when Teddy stepped out of the fireplace, his hair now a brilliant shade of turquoise, his chosen colour for the last year or so. “Hey squirt,” he grinned at Halley, “Uncle George sent you these.” Teddy tossed over a bag of sweets. Halley’s eyes darted to Harry’s direction. 

“Go ahead as long as you save me a good one. Oh Ted before you go your Hogwarts letter is on the fireplace. We're heading into Diagon Alley tomorrow moring if you want to come with us or you can go on your own, it's up to you.” Harry addressed the kids pointing to the letter behind Teddy. 

 

“And miss Halley getting her wand? No chance. I'm coming along. No fucking way!” Teddy swore aloud having opened the heavy parchment envelope.

“Edward Remus Lupin Malfoy-Potter! What have we told you about swearing around your sister?” Harry chided. Halley just rolled her eyes and Teddy tried to hide his laughter behind the letter. 

“But Dad you don’t understand. Look.” Teddy handed over his letter.

Harry skimmed the letter, a smile spreading across his face. “Teddy that’s amazing.  I’m so proud of you.”

"I want to see." Halley said reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

“Papa is going to be so proud when he gets home. I got my letter, Scorpius is a prefect and now you're Head Boy.” Halley was up and across the room hugging her brother.

This time Harry didn’t hide the tear that slid over his cheek as he got up and hugged them tightly. “I’m really proud Ted. You’re Mum and Dad would be too.”

Teddy hugged them back just as tight. “I hope so. I’m going to and call Granny and Grandma before I go and meet Scorp. Is that alright?”

“Course, just make sure you are both home for dinner.” With that Teddy left Harry and Halley alone to eat sweets and watch telly.

 

 

***

 

 

Platform 9 and 3/4 was as busy as usual with hundreds of students milling around the big red engine holding onto the last remaining seconds of freedom before the new school year. Teddy and Scorpius had gone off to put their trunks away and taken Halley’s too. Halley who had spent the last month counting down to this day was now stood clutching both her fathers' hands eyeing the train with caution. “It’s okay to be nervous Hal.” Draco said softly crouching down in front of her. “I know I was. And dad definitely was.” Harry nodded in response. 

“They might say they weren’t but your brothers were just as nervous. Scorpius wrote home everyday for a week his first year. So it’s okay to feel like this but I know you’re going to be okay because you’re our little girl we know you.” Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“And we know just how much fun you are going to have once you’re there.” Draco added. 

“If you’re worried about what house you are going to be put in, don’t be. We’ll be proud no matter what. But if you’re really worried about it, the Sorting Hat will listen to you if you ask not to be put somewhere.”

“Really?” Halley asked shocked. 

Harry nodded, “It did with me.” Draco eyed Harry suspiciously. He’d ask him about it later. “Right missy are you ready to go and find a seat? The train will be leaving soon.” 

Halley nodded her head her blonde hair going everywhere. “I’m ready.” Harry and Draco both hugged her tightly several times. Seemingly neither adult was quite ready to let go just yet. Luckily for Halley Teddy and Scorpius reappeared to say goodbye and hugged their fathers goodbye before leading Halley away onto the train with them. 

 

Harry and Draco stood hand in hand waving at the trio as they climbed the steps onto the train. They waved long after the train pulled out of the station until they were left almost alone on the platform. Hand in hand they made their way out of the station. 

“Did the hat really listen to you?” Draco asked as they exited King’s Cross. 

“Yeah. It wanted to put me in Slytherin but there was this annoying git who I didn’t like the look of so I asked to be put else where- Hey!” Harry exclaimed rubbing his arm where Draco had playfully hit him. 

“Well who’s laughing now. Because for the first time in over a decade we now have the house to ourselves.” Draco said hooking his hands in the back pockets of Harry’s jeans and leaning forward to kiss his husband. The last time they’d been on their own in the house was the night of their wedding when Narcissa and Andromeda had taken all three kids for the evening. Halley had still been a baby so they hadn’t wanted to leave her for too long.

 

“We do. And what are you planning on doing about it?” 

Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, “I plan on fucking you on every surface possible.” 

Harry swallowed, already feeling himself swell in his trousers. “Is that a promise or a threat?” 

Draco just laughed and kissed Harry again, “Most definitely a promise!” 

A promise he kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I've loved writing this story. Thank you to every one who has read and reviewed it.  I'll be back soon with a new story.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone wondering Halley was sorted into Gryffindor.  


End file.
